kiss me, good night
by Tanpopout
Summary: Draco yang semenjak kecil selalu tidur sendiri, terkadang menganggap tempat tidurnya yang luas dan hangat terlalu dingin. Ia mempelajari Apparation secara sembunyi-sembunyi setelah melihat ayah dan ibunya menggunakannya. Kemudian suatu hari, ia Apparated kesuatu tempat yang hangat, dan nyaman untuknya tidur. COMPLETE... :D Sequel: 'Kiss me, Good Thing' :3 ratenya mungkin jadi T/M
1. Chapter 1: Warm Place to Sleep

Title: Kiss me, Good Night.

Disclaimer: Jeanne Rowling.

Warning: sebelum Draco dan Harry masuk Hogwarts.

Summary: Draco yang semenjak kecil selalu tidur sendiri, terkadang menganggap tempat tidurnya yang luas dan hangat terlalu dingin. Ia mempelajari Apparation secara sembunyi-sembunyi setelah melihat ayah dan ibunya menggunakannya. Kemudian suatu hari, ia Apparated kesuatu tempat yang hangat, dan nyaman untuknya tidur.

Lalalalalalaallalalalalalala …

Chapter 1: Warm Place to Sleep.

"Night, Harry." Kata Ron sambil menarik selimutnya dan Harry tidak menjawabnya karena sudah terlelap. Ron membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kanan dan tertidur.

Hogwarts tower, tempat asrama laki-laki dan ruang santai Gryffindor berada kadang terlalu dingin untuk tidur, karena posisinya di lantai tujuh Hogwarts, Harry dan Ron biasanya menggunakan piyama lengkap dan selimut tebal untuk tidur, apalagi saat musim dingin berlangsung.

Bila tidak menyalakan perapian, ruangan akan jauh lebih dingin. Mereka tidak mungkin tidur bersama-sama dikasur yang diperuntukkan hanya untuk satu orang. Yah, karena pada dasarnya siapa pula yang mau tidur dikasur bersama, mungkin anak perempuan jauh lebih sering melakukannya, tapi dua anak laki-laki yang berada diatas satu kasur yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu orang. Apa kata dunia?

Kapan kiranya, Harry terkadang merasa bahwa dirinya pernah tidak tidur sendirian saat ia masih kecil. Ia samar-samar mengingatnya, dan sambil lalu menganggapnya ia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Hari ini yang merupakan hari pertamanya setelah musim panasnya. Harry mengingat-ingat apa yang ia alami tadi siang, bohong kiranya jika ia langsung terlelap. Ia hanya dalam keadaan lelah, dan malas bangun atau berbicara untuk sekedar beberapa saat.

…

21 July 1987

Hari itu Draco masih terlalu kecil untuk berbuat sesuatu yang besar. Draco masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui konspirasi yang ada didunia. Draco masih menikmati hari-harinya sebagai anak satu-satunya yang dimanja kedua orang tuanya.

Ialah Draco Lucius Malfoy, yang menurut orang lain manis, tampan, dan manja. Beberapa orang lainnya khususnya ayahnya jauh lebih menyukai bahwa dirinya disebut berbakat. Ayahnya semenjak kecil cenderung keras padanya. Diusianya yang relative muda, Draco harus mampu melampaui setidaknya satu langkah dari teman-teman seusianya.

Jika anak lain mampu menyebutkan nama benda, maka Draco harus mampu menyebutkan fungsinya. Jika anak lain mampu menyebutkan angka maka Draco harus mampu menghitung perkalian. Begitulah kiranya keseharian Draco yang dipenuhi dengan belajar dan bermanja-manja.

Ibunya Narcissa, sangat memanjakannya. Apapun yang Draco inginkan selalu ia penuhi. Ruangan Draco dipenuhi mainan yang mahal. Walaupun terkadang Draco lebih suka merusakkannya dari pada memainkannya. Draco pun tak pernah kesepian, ibunya diluar waktu bermainnya terkadang mengajaknya bermain dengan anak keluarga Goyle, Crabbe dan juga Parkinson.

Namun ada yang tidak dimiliki Draco yang mungkin juga tidak dimiliki oleh anak lainnya. Kehangatan saat ia tidur. Bukan berarti kasurnya atau selimutnya tidak hangat. Bukan itu. Tetapi ia memiliki kamar yang sangat luas dan kasur yang sangat besar. Sendiri. Ruangan yang sangat luas itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ibu dan terkadang ayahnya hanya mengantarnya tidur, dan memberikannya ciuman selamat malam didahinya. Kemudian pergi. Draco merasa kamarnya terlalu dingin. Namun tidak juga ia dapat mengatakannya pada orang tuanya. Ia adalah seorang Malfoy dan seorang Malfoy bukanlah orang sangat bergantung pada orang lain. Walaupun terkadang ia sendiri menampiknya dengan pemikiran ia masih kecil.

Ia hampir berumur 7 tahun dan ia dipaksa untuk tumbuh seperti anak berusia 9 tahun. Mengingatnya, Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya. _Mau bagaimana lagi, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy_, pikirnya.

Draco menaikkan selimutnya sampai pada bahunya, dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kanan. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Hari itu masih terhitung musim panas tapi baginya udara dan suasananya sama dinginnya dengan hari apapun.

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia bosan, dan tidak bisa tidur. Ia ingin tidur disuatu tempat yang hangat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu tempat yang hangat itu yang seperti apa. Berkali-kali ia berpikir untuk mencoba tidur dikamar orang tuanya, tapi ia rasa tidak mungkin. Karena baginya hanya menunjukkan kelemahan dirinya saja. Ia tidak suka menunjukkan kelemahan dihadapan ayahnya.

Ia berpikir mungkin di negara tropis. Bukan di Britania Raya, tempatnya saat ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kiri. Ia teringat ketika suatu saat melihat ayahnya pergi dari Malfoy Manor tanpa sapu terbang, Portkey, maupun bubuk Floo. Draco mengingat-ingatnya kembali, _Apparation!_

Draco bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari-mencari mengenai Apparation di perpustakaan rumahnya. Ia menemukan buku 'How to Apparated' by Joanah Lynn. Ia membacanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Pada dasarnya ia harus mampu menetapkan, dan yakin dengan tujuannya serta dengan pertimbangan yang matang, bukan karena terburu-buru ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.

Draco membacanya berkali-kali dan sampai pada resiko saat ia gagal ber-Apparated. Ia dapat membagi atau memisahkan bagian tubuhnya jika ia tidak mampu ber apparated dengan baik.

Draco menutup bukunya, dan kembali kekamarnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di kasurnya yang dingin dari pada harus kehilangan sebagian dari tubuhnya. Apalagi usianya yang hampir 7 tahun tentu belum diijinkan untuk melakukan Apparation.

Draco kembali kekamarnya yang masih gelap, sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan dengan terburu-buru keluar kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya tanpa menyalakan lampunya. Ia memang belum memiliki tongkat sihir tersendiri untuk menggunakan sihir. Tapi terkadang ia dapat menggunakan sihir tanpa ucapan disuatu keadaan tertentu.

Draco merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya, dan mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang ia ingin lakukan esok hari termasuk bagaimana caranya untuk Apparation. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kekanan dan tetap berpikir bahwa memang tempat tidurnya terlalu dingin.

Draco kembali membayangkan tempat tidur yang hangat, menenangkan, dan tidak begitu luas. Mungkin tidak tidur sendiri juga boleh. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidur dengan oranglain, akan jadi seperti apa itu rasanya? Apalagi kalau pihak lainnya mengompol atau ngiler… dan Draco kembali lebih memilih untuk tidur sendiri tapi ditempat yang hangat, dan tidak terlalu luas.

…

Diruangannya, Lucius masih memegang bukunya diatas tempat tidurnya, dan Narcissa sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur disamping Lucius, keduanya merasakan adanya guncangan kecil yang mengganggu dinding pertahanan rumah mereka. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sihir yang mereka ketahui sebagai tanda ada seseorang yang menggunakan apparition keluar Malfoy Manor. Tiba-tiba seorang house-elf muncul dan wajahnya sedikit panik. Malfoy, melihat bahwa elf tersebut baru saja menyetrika tangannya.

Lucius menduga ada seorang pencuri yang masuk kedalam rumah mereka tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, bahkan tanpa para elves menyadarinya. Lucius bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri dihadapan Elf tersebut, wajahnya menjadi keras, "Apa yang hilang?" tanyanya bernada mengancam.

Elf tersebut panik dan mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya didinding, "Ma-Maafkan kami, tuan Lucius…" dan ia terisak, kemudian melanjutkannya, "Tuan Muda Draco menghilang."

Mata Lucius terbelalak, sedangkan Narcissa menjerit kepanikan. Si Elf semakin keras membentur-benturkan kepalanya didinding sambil meminta maaf berulang-ulang kali. Lucius yang kesal mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan mengutuk si Elf berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana penculik itu masuk?" tanya Lucius menganggap Draco di culik oleh seseorang dan menghentikan siksaannya pada Elf tersebut sesaat, sedangkan Narcissa menggenggam erat lengan sebelah kirinya dengan sesekali terisak.

Si Elf yang terpelanting terkena berbagai macam kutukan Lucius, bangkit dengan susah payah, "Tak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke Malfoy Manor, Tuan. Tetapi Tuan Muda Draco sendiri yang keluar dari Malfoy Manor."

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa!" Lucius marah dan mengutuk elf tersebut sekali lagi dan kemudian pergi kekamar Draco bersama dengan Narcissa. Benar saja, ruangan Draco kosong dan terdapat sedikit jejak sihir yang mampu diketahui oleh Lucius.

Lucius melihat keseluruh ruangan, dan Narcissa menghembuskan napas leganya. Keduanya tersenyum, karena mengetahui bahwa anak mereka dari besarnya sisa sihir yang ada diruangan tahu betul, Draco mampu menggunakan Apparation dengan baik.

Lucius mendekap Narcissa, dan berbisik, "Kita lihat besok pagi, apa yang akan dilakukan anak kita." Dan Narcissa tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi, kemana Draco pergi?" tanya Narcissa, dan suasana menegang.

Lucius menggerakkan tongkatnya, "Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^

Suasana sangat hening, tentu saja karena saat ini mungkin hampir tengah malam. Draco membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kanan, dan merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan tempat tidurnya. Ia seakan-akan tidur berhadapan dengan tembok, padahal seingatnya tempat tidurnya terdapat ditengah-tengah ruangannya.

Draco mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu, sihir ditubuhnya keluar begitu saja, sama seperti ketika Gregory Goyle mencoba menakutinya dengan ular sungguhan dan membuat ular tersebut berbalik melilit temannya itu. Atau saat ia kelelahan dan ayahnya masih memaksanya untuk belajar diruangannya, saat ia sadar seluruh bukunya terjatuh dan berserakan dari rak buku.

Draco tidak begitu memperdulikannya, dan ia hanya menganggap mungkin keinginannya yang kuat terhadap dirinya yang ingin tidur ditempat yang hangat mempengaruhi posisi tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu, dan merasakan bahwa tempatnya tidur saat itu memang sangat hangat.

Draco menutup matanya dan berharap keesokkannya ia dapat melakukan hal yang sama. Draco hanya ingin tidur ditempat yang hangat dan nyenyak. Draco bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak dapat bergulir kearah kiri karena tempat tidurnya menyempit.

…

Tidurnya sangat nyenyak, dan Draco tidak begitu menyadarinya. Biasanya akan ada Elf yang membangunkannya dipagi hari, dan membantunya berpakaian serta mempersiapkan sarapan paginya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi hari itu tak seorang pun termasuk orang tuanya mendatanginya. Draco menganggap bahwa ia masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun tidur, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuka matanya.

Draco sadar pagi mungkin telah datang, setidaknya ia tidak mampu melihat apapun ketika ia membuka matanya. Ruangannya menjadi sangat gelap dan sempit…? Draco tidak mengetahui, apakah ini disebabkan oleh luapan sihir dari dirinya semalam.

Draco benar-benar tidak mengetahui dimana dirinya berada sampai ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menemukan sesuatu –mungkin sesosok- hangat dan bernapas di sampingnya. Draco memeluknya dan pupil matanya membesar bukan karena ia mencari-cari cahaya ditengah kegelapan tapi karena menyadari apa yang ia peluk.

Sesosok, bukan, tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dan lebih kurus darinya. Draco tahu benar bahwa yang ada disampingnya adalah manusia, karena tepat yang mengenai mulut dan hidungnya adalah rambut, rambut pendek yang menggelitik dengan bau khas matahari.

Draco antara suka dan tidak suka dengan bau rambutnya, tapi yang jelas ia tak mempermasalahkan posisi hidung dan mulutnya. Draco memeluk –mungkin- anak itu. Tempatnya berada ia rasa sempit, bahkan sangat sempit dan gelap. Draco mengeratkan pelukannya keanak yang ia tidak kenal siapa tapi yang jelas, ia mendapatkan suatu kehangatan.

Draco merasakan anak yang ia peluk mulai bergerak perlahan. Ia menggesekkan kepalanya dan mencari tempat yang menurutnya lebih nyaman. Anak itu meninggikan sedikit kepalanya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Draco. Draco tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anak itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui anak itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Anak itu kembali bergerak, dan mungkin merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sendiri. Draco terdiam dan menyadari, sejak kapan dirumahnya ada orang lain atau anak lain? Atau kah yang ia peluk adalah boneka sihir? Atau –ia merinding- elves? Karena ia tahu pasti aroma dari rambut anak itu bukan aroma dari salah satu temannya atau apapun yang pernah ada disekelilingnya. Sesuatu yang asing. Draco tidak memahaminya, mungkinkah luapan sihirnya menarik seseorang untuk datang kepadanya…atau..

Draco merasa anak itu bergerak lagi, dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Draco. Draco mengangkat tangannya kesisinya dan menatapnya. Ruangan sangat gelap dan ia tetap tidak mampu melihat anak itu dan apa yang ia lakukan. Namun sepertinya ia sedang menggosok-gosok wajahnya.

Anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraba-raba sesuatu diatas mereka. Draco tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas ia hanya berdiam diri dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah suarapun.

Anak itu bergerak tanpa henti, "Ummhh…" dan duduk ditempatnya. Kemudian Draco sadari telah keluar dari jangkauan tubuhnya. Karena Draco sadari seperti ada ruang dihadapannya, dan kehangatannya pergi dari dirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Anak itu yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang diajukan bukan kepada siapapun.

Draco memicingkan matanya, sesaat sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaannya terdapat bunyi 'cklik' dan cahayapun menerangi diseluruh sisi. Draco dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa anak dihadapannya yang memakai kacamata dan berambut hitam berantakan adalah anak laki-laki yang mungkin lebih muda darinya.

Anak laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan Draco dan hampir berteriak namun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, seolah-olah dirinya sendiri memaksa untuk diam. Draco terdiam, bukan karena ia tidak dapat berbicara tapi karena anak itu mengeluarkan sihir yang cukup besar seusianya. Draco merinding, antara ia kagum dan takut kalau suatu saat nanti harus dihadapkan dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

Anak itu mendesir, dan berbisik tajam. "Siapa kau! Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kekamarku!" katanya kesal sembari menahan suaranya pada taraf berbisik saja.

Draco tidak memperdulikan pertanyaannya dengan melihat kesekelilingnya. "Ini kamarmu?" tanyanya acuh, "bahkan ruang pakaianku pun jauh lebih besar dari ini." Perkataanya terdengar sedikit angkuh.

Anak itu mendekat pada Draco, "Bukan urusanmu! Siapa kau! Dan-" anak itu terhenti melihat Draco yang menyentuh pakaiannya.

"Pakaian macam apa ini?" tanyanya yang bernada mengejek, "Kau memang tidur tapi jangan menggunakan pakaian yang tak layak seperti ini." Memang benar Draco menggunakan piyama berwarna hitam, siapapun tahu piyama yang Draco kenakan berharga mahal dengan kualitas sangat baik. Sesuai dengan standar seorang Malfoy.

Anak menampik tangan Draco, "Sekali lagi ini bukan urusanmu! Keluar dari kamarku!" dan Draco kembali melihat kamarnya.

"Pantas saja aku merasa hangat disini, karena sempit." Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan anak lain diruangan itu.

Ruangan itu cukup terang bagi Draco untuk memperhatikan ruangan dan wajah anak itu. Draco mengerti, begitu rupanya..mungkin anak ini memiliki suatu hobi yang tidak biasa, "kau memiliki hobi yang aneh rupanya." Katanya santai dan tersenyum tulus. Tidak ada sindiran sedikitpun dari nada bicaranya.

Anak itu menghela napasnya, "Kau bagaimana bisa masuk kedalam kamarku, saat kamarku tetap terkunci dari luar." Katanya berusaha membuka pintu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja bisa! Mungkin aku baru saja menggunakan apparation, ah begitu rupanya, aku memang ber-apparated." Kemudian Draco memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian bergumam, "tidak ada yang kurang!"

Anak itu yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan perilaku aneh Draco dan bertanya, "bagaimana mungkin bisa? Kecuali kalau kau setan atau kau…penyihir?"

Mendengarnya Draco tertawa kecil, aneh sekali pikir Draco anak itu menanyakan hal seperti itu, "Kau ini menarik ya? Tentu saja bisa. Apakah orang tuamu tidak pernah menunjukkan berpergian dengan sihir? Kecuali kalau kau Muggleborn." Draco sampai pada saat ini masih beranggapan bahwa anak dengan luapan sihir sebesar itu pastilah anak seorang penyihir dengan keturunan pure-blood, baiklah setidaknya half-blood.

Anak itu mengkerutkan alisnya, "Apa itu Muggleborn? Tentu saja tidak pernah meli-" mata anak itu terbelalak, "Bagaimana bisa seseorang berpergian dengan sihir, kecuali kalau… kau penyihir?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

Bahkan Draco terkejut dari pada anak itu mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja, kita ini penyihir 'kan?" Draco mengesampingkan dirinya yang tidak mengusai mantra-mantra yang hebat. Ia hanya mampu menggunakan beberapa mantra kecil seperti mengambil atau memanggil suatu benda, maupun untuk menyalakan atau mematikan lampu dikamarnya.

Draco tetap menganggap anak itu penyihir, siapapun akan berpikir demikian mengingat sebesar apa kekuatan sihir yang muncul dari dalam tubuhnya. Draco melihat anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, aku bukan penyihir maupun orang-orang aneh! Aku ini normal! Bukan penyihir!" katanya sedikit emosi terhadap perkataan Draco yang menganggap ia penyihir. Hal itu membuat udara disekitar mereka bergesek perlahan yang mengeluarkan suara 'pik-pik' perlahan-lahan. Draco menyukai sensasi sihir yang dibuat anak itu, dan tersenyum. Anak itu terkejut melihat Draco tersenyum, karena biasanya saat hal seperti ini muncul maka orang lain akan menganggapnya aneh, dan menganggap dirinya patut diasingkan "Kenapa kau tersenyum!"

Draco teralihkan pandangannya kembali pada anak itu, dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk jujur, "Aku menyukai luapan sihirmu, rasanya aneh dan menggelitik. Aku menyukainya." Senyum Draco melebar saat anak itu tersipu malu.

"Kau tidak menganggapku aneh?" tanyanya penasaran.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Untuk apa? Aku sendiri bila emosiku terlalu tinggi untuk kuatasi akan mengeluarkan luapan sihir juga, tapi milikmu sangat unik dan aku menyukainya." Anak itu kembali tersipu, dan Draco diam-diam menyukai cara anak itu tersipu malu. "Jangan-jangan kau ini Muggleborn. Pantas saja!"

"Muggle born? Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Seorang penyihir yang kedua orang tuanya muggle. Err..atau manusia yang tidak dapat menyihir atau tidak memiliki keturunan penyihir. Ewwww…" dan Draco tetap meremehkan muggleborn.

Giliran anak itu yang mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin. Aku tidak mengetahui seperti apa orang tuaku." Mungkin saja, pikir anak itu. Karena selama ini ia dianggap aneh oleh paman dan bibinya.

Suasana diantara mereka menjadi mencair, dan anak itu sudah tidak mengganggap Draco sebuah ancaman, dan tidak pula mengusir Draco. Mungkin, anak itu tertarik pada Draco sama seperti Draco tertarik padanya.

Draco menatapnya diantara cahaya lampu yang cukup terang, namun tak begitu terang untuk ukuran seharusnya. Anak itu sedikit lusuh, pakaiannya yang kebesaran dan seperti pakaian bekas pakai, tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil, dan rambutnya- Draco mengusap-usap rambutnya- yang bertebaran keseluruh penjuru arah. Tapi Draco tahu, dari penampilan rambutnya yang kasar dan berantakan, rambut anak itu memiliki bau yang khas seperti matahari dan tak disangka cukup lembut.

Draco kembali terdiam dan berpikir sampai mana pembicaraan mereka, "Orang tua mu… meninggalkanmu?" tanyanya sedikit keraguan.

Sesaat namun Draco tahu, anak itu memunculkan wajah murung yang langsung ia tutupi dengan ketegarannya, "Mungkin, tapi bukan karena sukarela. Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil."

Draco tak ingin membahas lebih dalam apa itu 'mobil' karena ia tahu pasti mungkin itu benda muggle dan ia jauh lebih ingin menenangkan anak itu. Draco berdiri dari tempatnya dan mendatangi anak itu. Tepat dihadapannya Draco menepuk pundak anak itu. Dan benar saja seperti apa yang terlihat, pundak itu memang kecil, dan hal itu mengingatkannya bahwa sebelumnya Draco memang pernah memeluknya. "Luapan sihirmu sangat besar, dan kemungkinan kau akan jadi penyihir kuat nantinya,-" Draco melihat anak itu terkejut, "-dan kurasa orangtua kandungmu memang penyihir, dan pasti mereka akan bangga memiliki anak yang kuat sepertimu." Draco tidak begitu paham standar keluarga penyihir lainnya mengenai 'kebanggaan' akan keluarga diluar nama Malfoy maupun teman-temannya yang Pure-blood.

Anak itu tersenyum manis, diantara kacamatanya yang besar dan sedikit retak disisi kanan bingkainya. Draco tahu, pupil mata anak itu berwarna hijau yang terang dan cantik baginya. "Kau ini berbicara seakan-akan aku dan kau ini sungguhan penyihir. Menurutku ini lebih terkesan seperti mimpi." Dan Draco mencubit pipinya.

"Tentu saja bukan, dan aku yakin 100% kalau kita ini memang penyihir. Buktinya aku bisa muncul dihadapanmu dari rumahku." Beberapa saat setelah Draco mengucapkan hal itu wajahnya memucat. Ia baru menyadarinya, kalau ia kemungkinan berhasil ber-Apparated ke luar dari dunia sihir. Dunia para Muggle berada, dan sendiri tanpa orang tuanya.

Anak itu paham, bahwa telah menyadari adanya yang tidak beres dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa? Apakah sihirnya akan habis dijam tertentu?" tanya anak itu yang mengingat cerita mengenai Cinderella yang ia curi baca dari buku sepupunya.

Draco duduk kembali dikasur sempit anak itu, dan menatapnya kosong dengan pemikiran bertebaran kesana kemari. "Tidak bukan begitu, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku kedunia Muggle tanpa orangtuaku." Dan bahkan Draco mengingat-ingat apa dirinya memang pernah kedunia Muggle sebelumnya.

Anak itu berusaha menahan rasa kantuknya. "Apa duniamu berbeda dengan ini?"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, sejauh ini, tidak… kalau aku melihatmu." Draco menahan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap hal yang anak itu sebut dengan 'mobil'. Kemudian Draco menyadari hal yang lebih gawat lagi dari pada hal itu, mengenai cara dirinya untuk kembali kedunianya, kerumahnya lagi dengan selamat. Ia tidak mengetahui caranya, seingatnya ia hanya ingin tidur ditempat yang hangat.

Apparation, tapi mau dilihat dari cara apapun juga. Tempat ini, Draco melihat-lihat keseluruh ruangan tanpa melewatkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Tempat ini tidak pernah ia datangi atau bahkan pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa tempat sesempit ini memang ada.

Anak itu menguap dan duduk disamping Draco, dia menatap Draco dengan diam dan menanti apa yang akan Draco katakan padanya. Anak itu menatap lekat wajah Draco. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu? Apa kah penyihir itu sama rasanya seperti manusia?" tanyanya penasaran. Anak itu berpikir bahwa piyama yang Draco kenakan sangat indah, dan baginya apa yang ada didiri Draco sangat terjaga dengan baik.

Pikiran Draco teralihkan dengan pertanyaannya, ia antara ingin marah dengan oranglain yang mencoba menyentuhnya dengan tersipu malu kemudian mengijinkan anak itu untuk menyentuhnya. Draco akhirnya mengangguk perlahan.

Anak itu menyentuh Draco perlahan dilengannya, kemudian ketangannya dan sampai pada telapak tangannya. "Kulitmu sangat pucat, kalau kau tidak berbicara atau tidak menyentuhmu, aku akan beranggapan kalau kau sedang sakit-" katanya terdiam sesaat, "-dan menganggapmu hanya mimpi belaka. Aku tidak mau itu."

Draco menatapnya, dan sesaat ia berpikir kalau anak itu sedih jika dirinya hanyalah mimpi baginya, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara bernada sangat rendah.

Anak itu menggenggam tangan Draco, "Karena kau orang yang tidak menganggapku aneh saat aku dalam keadaan seperti ini." Dan anak itu tersenyum lemah, Draco pun menyukai senyum lemah itu entah mengapa.

Draco tidak mengartikan rasa sukanya terhadap senyuman anak itu seperti rasa suka terhadap lawan jenis atau kepada seorang kekasih. Tentu saja, karena ia jauh dari usia untuk itu. Ia belum menginjak 7 tahun dan rasa sukanya seperti sebatas rasa suka pada suatu hal saja. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Draco menguap. Ia melirik pada jam yang ada disisi atas tempat tidur anak itu, jam 01.43 pagi. Seharusnya ia masih tertidur. Draco melihat anak itu menguap kembali.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang tidur disini, malam ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Anak itu terkejut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa kembali atau kau sedang dikejar-kejar seseorang?" pikirnya terlihat panik.

Draco bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Karena walaupun anak dihadapannya itu memiliki talenta sebagai seorang penyihir tapi karena ia dibesarkan dikeluarga muggle, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan paham kalau 'Apparation' tidak dapat digunakan begitu saja oleh seorang penyihir. "Karena aku masih kecil, dan berpindah tempat itu hal yang sulit. Jadi butuh waktu untuk pemulihan tenaga." Katanya simpel, yang setengahnya merupakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

Anak itu menatap Draco dengan jeli, hingga akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah tapi jangan berisik, jangan sampai Bibi Petunia tahu kau menginap disini pagi nanti. Setidaknya kau harus pergi pagi nanti atau diam disini." Katanya dengan serius.

Draco terlalu mengantuk untuk menanggapinya dan memilih untuk mengangguk dan kembali ketempat tidur merebahkan dirinya. Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian disusul oleh anak itu setelah Ia mematikan lampu dan menaruh kacamatanya kembali. Draco merasa ada yang kurang darinya saat ia menutup kedua matanya.

Ciuman.

Biasanya sebelum Draco tidur, orangtuanya –ibunya pada umumnya- akan mencium dahinya. Ia merasa aneh dan sedikit terusik. Sama seperti kau makan tanpa menggunakan tanganmu. Draco melirik kearah anak itu. "Hei, boleh aku minta satu hal lagi sebelum kau tidur?"

Anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya kearahnya, dan Draco berpendapat bahwa tempat tidurnya memang sangat sempit. "Ya? Apa?"

Draco kebingungan mengatakannya, "kau jangan menertawakan hal ini. Biasanya sesaat sebelum aku tidur..ibuku akan…" Draco terdiam karena malu.

Anak itu menebaknya, "Dibacakan buku cerita? Tapi aku tidak memilikinya." Dan Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa?"

Draco memalingkan tubuhnya, "Kau mau mencium dahiku?" tanya ragu.

Anak itu terkejut, "Tapi aku kan bukan ibumu! Dan aku ini laki-laki!" jelas bagi Draco kalau anak ini menolak permintaannya, setidaknya ia beruntung anak itu tidak menertawakannya.

"Iya aku tahu, aku hanya…Sudah lah, Lupakan!" Draco memalingkan tubuhnya.

Anak itu berbisik pelan sekali, Draco hampir tidak dapat mendengarnya, "Baiklah…tapi-" Draco kembali menatap dirinya, "Tapi kau juga harus mencium dahiku sama seperti aku menciummu."

Draco kebingungan, "Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya seperti apa, kurasa dulu ibuku juga selalu melakukannya saat aku tertidur."

Draco tersenyum mendengarnya dan mendekati wajahnya. Sesaat ia ragu, tapi saat melihat anak itu memejamkan matanya, ia tersenyum dan memberikan ciuman didahinya dengan perlahan. Draco ingin agar anak itu mengingat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya mencium dahinya dan diam-diam mengharapkan hal itu.

Kini giliran anak itu yang mencium dahi Draco, sama persis seperti yang Draco lakukan –perlahan-lahan-. Setelah anak itu selesai mencium dahi Draco, mereka saling bertatapan. Dapat dilihatnya mata berwarna hijau yang indah, dan bibir merah yang sedikit pucat.

Draco melupakannya, "Aku belum tahu siapa namamu?"

Anak itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya, suaranya sangat lirih, "Harry Potter, dan kau?"

Dan Draco hanya menangkap namanya menjadi, "Arry? Namaku Draco Malfoy, kau panggil saja aku dengan Draco." Awalnya ia berpikir untuk memalsukan namannya, tapi rasanya tidak sopan.

"Draco, nama yang unik." Kata Harry.

Inilah yang Draco tunggu, Harry menyebutkan namanya. Dan Draco hanya tersenyum saja. Keduanya merebahkan dirinya, dan saling membelakangi.

"Night, Draco."

"Night, 'Arry."

Draco lebih memilih untuk tidur malam itu dari pada memikirkan caranya kembali kerumahnya.

~bersambung.

A/N: ini cerita pendek kok, tadinya mau dibuat One Shot. Tapi diproses pengetikan jadi panjang begini. –yawn- mungkin jadi 2 atau 3 bagian. Kemungkinan Slash / Shounen Ai, tapi kayaknya juga nggak. Tergantung yang ngeliat sih.

Jangan lupa di Review-ya.. dan baca juga **Love is You…**dadah…dadah…dadah..


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Place to Smile

Title: Kiss me, Good Night.

Disclaimer: Jeanne Rowling.

Warning: sebelum Draco dan Harry masuk Hogwarts.

Summary: Draco yang semenjak kecil selalu tidur sendiri, terkadang menganggap tempat tidurnya yang luas dan hangat terlalu dingin. Ia mempelajari Apparation secara sembunyi-sembunyi setelah melihat ayah dan ibunya menggunakannya. Kemudian suatu hari, ia Apparated kesuatu tempat yang hangat, dan nyaman untuknya tidur.

:D ah.. Draco...mau juga dong di kecup sebelum tidur (halah), **seramat maram, chuu..**

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:*

Chapter 2: Warm Place to Smile.

22 July 1987

Malam itu Draco dapat tidur dengan nyenyak disamping seorang anak laki-laki yang baru ia kenal bernama dengan Arry –JustMerlinKnowWho-. Ia terbangun karena mendengar seperti orang melangkah diatas kepalanya. Ia tak tahu apa, tapi saat ia membuka matanya ia kembali dihadapkan pada helaian rambut dengan aroma yang khas.

Draco menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang memeluk 'Arry yang berada sedikit dibawahnya. Tubuh Arry jauh lebih kecil darinya. Draco terdiam, ia bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan, sedangkan Arry nampaknya masih tidur dengan nyaman dipelukannya. Benar, tempat ini memang hangat. Memeluk anak ini memang hangat. Sayang sekali kedua orangtuanya tidak dapat memeluk anaknya.

Draco kembali terdiam, dan teringat bahwa sekalipun orang tuanya masih hidup ia jarang sekali –bahkan mungkin tidak pernah, sesuai dengan ingatannya- dipeluk oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dirumah, ia harus bersikap dewasa. Selayaknya Malfoy, dan kedua orangtuanya memang memanjakannya. Memanjakannya dengan uang dan apapun yang ia inginkan. Bukan pelukan hangat seperti ini.

Draco merasa Arry bergerak, dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sedetik Draco merasa bahwa teman barunya itu kebingungan, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya, "Mhh… Selamat pagi, Draco." Katanya sembari menggosok-gosok kedua matanya. Sepertinya Arry belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya atau bahkan mungkin kehadiran orang lain disisinya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Arry, aku lapar. Bisa kau-" belum selesai Draco berbicara, tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita berteriak memanggil temannya –mungkin-,

"Hei Kau! Bangun!" dan menggedor-gedor pintunya.

Draco melihat Arry langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka sedikit pintunya lalu keluar tanpa berbicara apapun pada dirinya. Draco terdiam, dan ia dapat mendengar beberapa teriakan dari luar. Bukan hanya seorang wanita tapi juga seorang pria, dan mungkin seorang anak laki-laki. Draco tidak mengerti mengapa Arry dimarahi seperti itu.

Hampir 30 menit Draco hanya terdiam, dan kembali tidur-tiduran ditempat tidur Harry yang ia pikir sangat kecil. Ia mulai mengotak –atik isi kamar teman barunya itu. Harus tenang, dan tanpa suara. Draco tahu, rupanya teman barunya itu dibenci oleh anggota rumah yang lainnya. Pantas saja kalau ia harus tidur ditempat seperti ini.

Draco yakin benar, kalau kenyataan Harry tidur ditempat sempit itu bukan karena hobinya. Sinar matahari tidak masuk sama sekali kedalam kamarnya dan ia tak tahu apa yang akan anak itu lakukan jika cahaya penerangan satu-satunya dikamarnya itu mati. Draco yakin, jika anak itu tidak mampu menggunakan Lumos, yah walaupun dirinya juga belum pandai menggunakannya. Pantas saja dirinya harus menggunakan kacamata di usianya yang sangat muda.

Draco pun banyak belajar dan membaca, tetapi ia didukung oleh makanan yang bergizi dan ramuan-ramuan yang menjaga tubuhnya jadi kesehatan matanya pun terjaga. Draco berpikir sejenak, makanan seperti apa yang diberikan keluarganya kepada Arry kiranya.

Tepat sekali, Arry memasuki ruangannya kembali setelah kurang lebih 1 jam dirinya pergi. Draco melihat jam disampingnya, 08:32. Draco menatap Arry yang membawa sesuatu ditangannya dan mengangkat bahunya. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Katanya sedikit canggung, menutup pintunya dan duduk disebelah Draco.

Draco melihatnya membuka bungkusan yang ia kenali dari aromanya adalah sepotong roti. Arry membagi roti itu menjadi dua, ukuran diantaranya tidaklah seimbang. Satu potong yang diatasnya terdapat kismis jauh lebih besar dari yang satinya lagi yang menyerupai pinggiran rotii tanpa isi. Draco tanpa ia sadari menelan ludahnya. Biasanya setelah ia bangun tidur akan ada Elf yang menyuguhinya makanan dan minuman sebelum ia sarapan di meja makan bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Arry memberikan satu potong yang besar pada Draco, "Ini untukmu, maaf kalau hanya ada segini saja-" kemudian ia mengeluarkan minuman disampingnya, "-dan ini teh untukmu." Jelas dari mug yang diberikan kepadanya, teh didalamnya sudah dingin. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Draco meminum teh dingin. Arry tersipu malu.

Draco kebingungan, ia akan memakannya atau tidak. Orangtuanya mengajarinya untuk tidak memakan makanan dari sembarang tempat atau orang yang tak dikenal. Tapi ia melihat Arry yang mulai menatapnya canggung. Ia berpikir mungkin ia teman pertamanya, dan mungkin inilah cara terbaik yang ia ketahui untuk menyenangkan temannya.

Arry tetap terdiam, dan juga tidak menyentuh rotinya sebelum Draco. Sesaat sebelum Arry meminta maaf, Draco memakan Roti itu. Draco tahu, roti yang ia makan mungkin adalah roti terburuk yang pernah ia makan, walaupun rasanya tidak seburuk bentuknya. Draco harus berakting bahwa roti ini adalah roti terenak yang pernah ia makan. Draco melihat Arry mulai memakan roti bagiannya, dari wajahnya ia tahu. Arry setidaknya bahagia. Draco pun tersenyum diantara roti yang ia gigit.

Harry menyelesaikan sarapan paginya sebelum Draco, dan kemudian menunggu teman barunya untuk meminum teh yang sudah dingin itu terlebih dahulu.

Draco menghabiskan gigitan terakhirnya, dan meminum teh yang sudah dingin itu. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang ia bertanya, "Kau tidak sarapan pagi?" tanyanya yang belum menyadari suatu fakta. Draco tahu sesaat setelah mengungkapkan pertanyaannya, bahwa dirinya telah salah menanyakan hal itu dari mata Harry yang tiba-tiba terbelalak sedikit terkejut.

Harry tersenyum canggung, "Itu, sarapan pagiku. Kalau bibi Petunia sedang marah atau moodnya sedang buruk mungkin aku tidak sarapan pagi sama sekali. Tapi kalau aku sedang beruntung maka aku akan mendapatkan sandwich atau makanan yang sama seperti Dudley."

Draco terdiam, _itu sarapan paginya? Dan aku yang menghabiskan sebagian besarnya?_ Draco menatapnya lekat. Kalau saja ia berada dirumahnya, ia akan berteriak memanggil Dobby untuk membawakan makanan untuknya. Banyak makanan untuk mereka berdua. Andaikan ia dapat pulang kerumah.

"Siapa itu, Dudel? Duedely? Errr…apapun namanya?" tanya Draco.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan simpel, "Sepupuku yang menyebalkan dan gendut seperti babi merah kecil." Katanya sedikit kesal.

Pemikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul memberikan suatu ide padanya. Draco beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencoba berdiri, kemudian 'dukk', "Auuhhh….SAk-" dan Arry menutup mulutnya saat Draco hampir berteriak karena terbentur atap kamar teman barunya itu.

"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamarnya sembari menggedor-gedor kamarnya. Draco yang mulutnya masih ditutupi oleh tangan Harry menahan napasnya.

Suara laki-laki itu sangat kencang yang tidak baik bagi jantung menurut Draco. Kalau ada seseorang yang meneriakinya seperti itu, Draco lebih memilih untuk menendangnya dan mengutuk dirinya. Draco menatap kearah Harry yang terlihat marah namun juga… sedih?

"Aku menjatuhkan sesuatu!" teriaknya, tanpa membuka pintunya dari dalam.

"Lain kali kalau kau berisik saat aku membaca, KAU TIDAK AKAN KU BERI MAKAN SEHARIAN!" teriaknya. Dari suara langkah kaki yang perlahan-lahan tak terdengar menandakan pamannya itu meninggalkan Harry.

Harry memilih untuk diam, dan Ia dapat merasakan Draco marah dari tatapan matanya yang menajam. "Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa." Katanya. "Asal mereka tidak mengunciku dari luar aku bisa keluar untuk mencuri-curi makanan." Dan meringis.

Draco menampakkan wajah khawatirnya, pantas saja ia pikir kalau tubuh anak ini sangat kecil. "Kau, tidak bersekolah?" tanyanya. Mungkin saja ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah. Draco pernah mendengar bahwa Muggle harus bersekolah semenjak mereka kecil.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kami sedang liburan musim panas." Katanya simple. Dari nada bicaranya, Draco tahu Harry tidak mengganggap sekolah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Bukankah kalau kau bersekolah, kau akan jauh dari keluarga palsumu? Kenapa kamu kelihatan… sebal?" tanyanya penasaran.

Harry tertawa –pelan tentunya- mendengar kata 'keluarga palsu'. Ia bingung, secara garis keluarga, Dursley memang keluarganya dari sisi ibunya. Tapi, dari tindakannya –Harry sedikit menggeram- bahkan pembantu rumah tangga dirumah teman-temannya diperlakukan lebih baik dari dirinya. _Setidaknya mereka selalu diberi makan _, pikir Harry yang belum mengetahui konsep perbedaan besar antara perbudakan dengan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Harry mengangguk, "Tapi disekolah, maupun dirumah sama saja selama ada Dudley. Ia akan memusuhi anak-anak yang berusaha menjadi temanku." Harry terdiam, jelas dari suaranya ia bersedih. "Semua anak takut padanya, terlebih lagi aku ini aneh dan aku tidak memiliki teman akibatnya."

Draco tidak menyukai fakta ada seseorang yang seolah-olah menjadi raja dan memperoleh perhatian serta kewenangan yang jauh lebih besar dari banyak orang lainnya. Mungkin karena Draco merasa tersaingi, biasanya dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang dan anak lainnya mengikutinya. "Aku temanmu. Aku tak takut pada si anak babi kecil merah itu." _Mungkin, walaupun aku belum melihatnya _pikir Draco menggampangkan_._ "Kau tidak aneh."

Harry tersenyum, jelas sekali ia bahagia dengan perkataan Draco, dan Draco melanjutkannya, "Kau mungkin memang sedikit-" ia terhenti, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku menyukaimu. Aku suka menjadi temanmu."

Dihadapan Arry yang jauh berbeda dengan Draco, Draco dapat merasakan sesuatu. Mungkin suatu nanti mereka akan bertengkar, bermain dan bersaing dalam suatu hal. Tapi Draco tahu, suatu saat nanti Arry akan menjadi seseorang yang dapat dikatakan seimbang dengan dirinya. Namun pada saat yang sama memiliki warna yang berbeda. Dan mereka akan hidup bersama, sampai mereka memiliki anak dan cucu. Draco tersenyum atas pemikiran polosnya tersebut.

Arry malu-malu dihadapannya, "Aku juga menyukaimu." Dan terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Harry memiliki teman seperti Draco. Bukan karena Draco terlihat kaya, bukan pula karena Draco sama seperti dirinya. Tapi karena Draco mau menerimanya dan juga menyukainya.

Draco senang mendengar perkataan Harry, karena setidaknya perasaannya terbalaskan sama besarnya dan ia mendapatkan teman yang menarik. Draco melirik kearah pakaian Harry yang masih sama dengan sebelum ia pergi, mungkin karena Draco ada dikamarnya Arry jadi tidak dapat mengganti pakaiannya. Kemudian melihat pakaiaannya. Ia risih belum mengganti pakaian tidurnya.

"Aku harus pulang." Kata Draco tegas.

Dan mengalihkan perhatian Harry dari termenungnya mengenang perkataan Draco, "Iya?"

"Sebelum ayah mencariku, sebelum ada yang tahu aku menghilang dari rumah, dan sebelum-" perut Draco berbunyi, sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya masih lapar.

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan disusul suara perut Harry. Dan mereka tertawa sekali lagi. Tentu dengan suara yang tidak begitu kencang. "Aku akan kembali malam ini, dan membawakanmu makan malam yang sangat banyak." Bisiknya pada Arry.

Arry dilihatnya menampakkan wajah kecewanya. "Kau sudah akan pulang? Secepat ini? Akan kembali tidak?" tanyanya berturut-turut.

Draco hanya mengangguk saja, ia masih bingung bagaimana caranya ia dapat kembali kerumahnya. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang ada didalam buku yang ia baca sebelumnya. Ia harus yakin bahwa dirinya akan pergi, dan dengan tujuan yang sudah pasti. Ini jelas, Malfoy Manor. Tidak boleh tergesa-gesa dan harus penuh kehati-hatian, tenang.

Harry menatapnya dengan tenang karena melihat Draco yang seperti orang yang sedang berpikir dengan keras. Ia menganggap Draco sedang berkonsentrasi terhadap mantranya dan Ia juga dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai muncul dari diri Draco.

Harry tidak begitu paham, tidak juga menyenangi fakta yang muncul.

Sekejap kemudian terdapat suara retakan keras yang membuat Harry kembali diomeli oleh Paman Vernon. Harry melihat langsung bahwa sahabatnya telah pergi. Ia menyesalinya, seharusnya ia meminta beberapa helai rambut pirang Draco agar ia tidak berpikir bahwa Draco hanyalah bayangannya saja.

Mungkin Draco benar hanya bayangannya saja, karena mana mungkin ada seseorang yang mau menyukai dan menjadi temannya. Harry tidak mau berharap lebih. Dan Harry kembali merasa kosong dan sedih.

Harry merindukan sosok temannya yang baru meninggalkannya itu.

…

Draco muncul dikamarnya, 'plop' tepat diatas tempat tidurnya. Draco langsung memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya dan sedikit panik kalau-kalau ada anggota tubuhnya yang menghilang. Contohnya saja hidungnya atau sesuatu yang lain dari wajahnya yang akan membuatnya buruk rupa. Draco lega karena ia dapat pulang kembali dengan selamat. Sekaligus mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk ber-Apparated sekarang.

Saat ia kembali, Elf sudah menunggunya. Draco pucat pasi. Sudah pasti si Elf dan kedua orang tuanya mengetahui kepergiannnya dari Malfoy Manor semalam.

Draco menatap Elf didepannya yang sepertinya menunggu perintah Draco, "Siapkan pakaianku." Katanya dengan dengan tegas.

Draco menatap pakaian yang telah disiapkan Elf itu padanya. Kemeja berwarna putih bersih dan celana kain yang sepanjang lututnya berwarna hitam. Ia mengingat-ingat motif piyama Arry yang bermotif gambar-gambar aneh yang lucu. Seperti gambar laki-laki berjubah merah dan memakai celana dalamnya diluar. Laki-laki kekar yang memiliki huruf 'S' didadanya.

Walaupun Draco tidak mengerti itu gambar apa, tapi sepertinya anak-anak seumurannya akan menyukainya dan Draco benci faktanya ketinggalan mode. Mau bagaimanapun budaya didunia sihir jauh lebih lambat berkembang dari pada didunia muggle pada umumnya.

Draco menggunakan pakaiannya, dan merapikan sisi-sisi celananya. Ia membayangkan Arry menggunakan pakaiannya saat ini. _Pasti ia akan terlihat sangat rapi dan..kalau Arry juga menggunakan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya _pikirnya. Draco mengambil topinya yang berwarna hitam sedikit kecoklatan dan bersiap menuju ruangan makan tempat ayah dan ibunya.

Ketika ia muncul didepan meja makan, ibunya menyapanya "Morning, Dear." Kemudian tersenyum. Draco tidak begitu sadar bahwa senyum Narcissa jauh lebih lebar dari hari-hari biasanya.

Draco menggangguk pada ibunya, ia terlihat canggung. Ayahnya diam dan menatapnya dengan sangat jeli saat Draco mengambil kursi untuk duduknya. Ayahnya membuka mulutnya, "Kau dari mana semalam?"

Tepat disasaran.

Ayahnya tidak begitu menyukai basa basi. Draco bingung ia harus menjawab apa. Ia duduk dikursi dengan tegak dan tidak mampu menatap ayahnya yang berara disamping kanannya.

"Draco!" panggil ayahnya yang nampaknya kesal karena Draco tetap terdiam. Narcissa mencoba menenangkannya.

Draco tersentak, dan menatap ayahnya kali ini, "Aku pergi kerumah…err… teman?" katanya ragu. Kenyataannya bahwa sekarang Arry dapat dikatakan ia adalah temannya.

Wajah ayahnya mengeras, "Didunia Muggle, Draco? Kau berteman dengan Muggle? Atau setidaknya Muggleborn?" dari suara Ayahnya Draco tahu, dirinya dalam masalah yang sangat besar.

Draco ketakutan. Bukan karena ia akan dihukum oleh ayahnya, tapi ia takut ayahnya akan berbuat sesuatu dan ia tak akan dapat ber-apparated ketempat Arry lagi. Pemikirannya membuatnya tidak nyaman, dan ia kesulitan dalam bernapas. Ia ingin menemui Arry dan memenuhi janjinya untuk membawakannya makanan.

Draco tahu, tidak banyak penyihir yang hidup menetap didunia muggle. Sekalipun demikian ia tetap yakin Arry bukanlah Muggleborn, karena luapan sihirnya yang sangat besar.

"Maaf, Ayah. Aku…tanpa sengaja kedunia Muggle. Tapi disana aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang diasuh oleh Muggle."

Ayahnya mencibir, "Kau berteman dengan seorang Mudblood, Draco?" Draco tahu dari suasana yang berat disekelilingnya, Ayahnya marah besar.

Draco panik dan bingung ia harus menjawab dengan apa, "Ia memang dirawat oleh Muggle, tapi kurasa kedua orang tuanya penyihir karena ia memiliki luapan sihir yang sangat besar, Yah." Katanya berharap Ayahnya mau mengerti.

Seorang mantan Slytherin, bertemu dengan calon Slytherin. Lucius tahu anaknya tidak mungkin berani berbohong kepadanya. "Berteman dengan anak yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, Draco?"

Draco terdiam, Ia melihat ibunya berbisik menenangkan Ayahnya. "Maaf, ayah. Tapi kurasa akan sangat menguntungkan pureblood, untuk memiliki sekutu kuat sepertinya, Ayah." Sebenarnya Draco tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Ia hanya menjilpak perkataan Ayahnya mengenai pihak Pureblood dan menghilangkan Muggleborn dari dunia sihir.

Ayahnya tersenyum, Slytherin tetaplah Slytherin, baik ia telah keluar dari Hogwarts maupun akan memasuki Hogwarts. Walaupun Lucius lebih menginginkan anaknya masuk Drumstrang dari pada Hogwarts. _Thanks to her, _pikirnya melirik kearah Narcissa.

"Kalau aku tahu ia muggleborn atau Half-blood, Draco…-" ayahnya terdiam, dan sepertinya sedang memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Draco panik, ia takut ayahnya akan melarangnya pergi menemui temannya itu. "Aku akan meng-obliviate ingatanmu. Kau akan melupakannya selamanya."

Ia merasa ada rasa sakit didalam hatinya, belum ada satu hari ia berteman dengan Arry tapi rasanya kalau sampai ia melupakannya. Draco memucat, dan ia hanya mengangguk. Garis keturunan tidak mungkin dapat diubah, baik Pure-blood, Half-blood maupun Muggleborn.

"Dan aku pasti akan mengetahui siapa dirinya, Draco!"

…

Hari itu Draco menghabiskan waktunya didalam perpustakaan. Ia dihukum ayahnya untuk seharian disana dan tidak boleh keluar bermain. Namun hukuman seperti apapun yang akan diterima oleh dirinya, Draco tidak mungkin akan dibuat kelaparan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Terutama ibunya yang sangat memanjakannya.

Draco ingin menemui Arry, ia mengira-ngira apa yang ia lakukan sepanjang hari tanpa temannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja ber-apparated keluar Malfoy Manor, tapi pasti ayahnya akan mengetahuinya dan itu beresiko.

Mau bagaimana pun juga, Draco senang sekali karena diakhir-akhir sarapan pagi tadi ibunya –setelah ayahnya pergi- memeluknya, dan berkata kalau dirinya bangga terhadap anaknya karena mampu ber-apparated dengan baik. _Aku memang berbakat, dan mungkin aku akan mengajak Arry untuk pergi ketempat lain untuk bermain. _Pikirnya.

Draco mencari-cari buku 'How to Apparated' yang pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Dan kembali membacanya dengan perlahan-lahan, toh dirinya memiliki waktu yang saaaanggaaaattt longgar hari ini. Pelajarannya pun ditunda oleh ayahnya dan teman-temannya tidak dapat bermain dengannya.

Draco sempat berpikir untuk mengenalkan Arry kepada teman-temannya dan mengajaknya kekamar Arry, tapi mengingat betapa sempitnya kamar Arry sepertinya akan jadi lebih bagus kalau Draco yang mengajak Arry kerumahnya. Walaupun Draco belum tahu ayah atau ibunya akan mengizinkannya atau tidak.

Draco terdiam sebentar, kalau dirinya mempertemukan teman-temannya dan tanpa diragukan lagi Pansy –anak perempuan keluarga Parkinson- pasti akan tertarik melihat wajahnya yang manis dibalik kacamatanya.

Draco mengkerutkan alisnya, dan ia tidak menyukai khayalannya sendiri bila Arry berteman jauh lebih akrab dengan orang lain dari pada dirinya khususnya Pansy. _Oh, Please Draco, kamu hanya bertemu dengannya satu hari tapi seakan-akan sudah puluhan tahun. _Pikir Draco yang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat usianya belum genap 7 tahun.

Angin berhembus masuk kedalam perpustakaannya dan membalikkan lembaran buku yang sedang Draco baca diatas mejanya. Draco menatap kearah keluar jendela ruangan perpustakaan yang lebar. Perpustakaan yang berisi ribuan buku dan beberapa pasang meja dan kursi. Diatasnya ada sebuah pencahayaan dari kaca yang sangat besar, dan menyala otomatis ketika seseorang masuk.

Diluar jendela Draco melihat halaman, tanaman, pohon-pohon dan burung-burung serta langit biru yang sangat luas. Berbeda sekali dengan kamar Arry yang sempit dan gelap. Draco ingin melihat tempatnya tinggal, seperti apa rumah tempatnya tinggal itu. Draco kembali menatap bukunya, dan tersenyum.

…

Malam harinya setelah makan malam, Ayahnya sedang ada urusan diluar dan tidak bersama-sama dengan ibunya untuk mengantarnya tidur. Draco naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan ibunya menyelimutinya.

Narcissa tersenyum melihat anaknya, "Malam ini kau pasti akan menemui temanmu lagi ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Draco terkejut mendengarnya, karena ia memang berencana untuk pergi kekamar Arry. Ia bahkan sudah menyuruh Dobby untuk memasakkan makanan dan minuman yang akan ia bawa kekamar Arry. Draco menelan ludahnya, "Iya Mum, Tidak boleh ya?"

Draco selalu memanggilnya, Mum ketika mereka hanya berdua saja. Ayahnya tidak begitu menyukai panggilan 'Mum' karena Draco akan terlihat manja. Ibunya menyentuh rambut Draco yang berwarna pirang perlahan-lahan, dari dahinya hingga kebelakang. Berulang-ulang kali.

"Tidak, ayahmu tidak melarangmu kan? Yang ia larang hanya kau bermain dengan Mudblood atau bahkan Half-blood." Wajah Narcissa tetap lembut dihadapan anaknya.

Draco sedikit terkejut mendengar Ibunya mengatakan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya. Sebenarnya Draco tidak menyukainya, karena mau dilihat dari manapun Arry sepertinya bukan pure-blood. Terutama kalau melihat caranya berpakaian dan bertindak.

Draco hanya mengangguk saja dan ibunya berhenti membelai anak satu-satunya dikeluarga Malfoy tersebut. Ibunya menggerakkan tongkatnya, dan meredupkan cahaya diruangan itu sehingga nyaman untuk tidur. Ia membungkuk dan memberikan Draco kecupan selamat malamnya.

Kemudian Narcissa membisikinya, "Sampaikan salam Mum, padanya dan lain kali ceritakan tentang dirinya." Dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Draco sebelum meninggalkan ruangan anaknya itu.

Saat pintunya tertutup dan langkah kaki Narcissa sudah tidak terdengar, Draco bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memanggil Dobby. Elf itu muncul seketika. Draco menyuruhnya membawakan makanan yang telah dipesan dalam keadaan terbungkus rapi serta piyama untuk Arry tidur serta beberapa permen coklat sihir berbentuk katak dan buah-buahan.

Satu bungkusan besar telah hadir dihadapannya, dan menurut buku yang ia baca diperpustakaan tadi pagi hingga sore ia dapat membawa sesuatu saat ber-apparated. Draco menyuruh Dobby pergi dan memegang erat bungkusan itu.

Draco bersiap-siap untuk ber-apparated, ia berkonsentrasi dan menutup matanya. Sesaat kemudian muncul bunyi 'Kraakkk' dari dalam ruangannya.

Taktaktaktaktaktaktaktak

"Harry, kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang yang Harry sadari adalah suara dari Bibi Petunia. "Bersihkan dulu dapur, baru kau boleh kekamarmu!" perintahnya.

Hari ini tidak terjadi apapun dikeluarga Dursley, Paman Vernon pergi kekantor seperti biasa, Bibi Petunia sibuk memasak dan membanggakan anaknya diantara tetangganya serta Dudley hanya makan, makan, menonton televisi dan makan.

Tubuhnya kelelahan, dan masih harus mencuci piring. Harry diperintah Bibi Petunia siang ini untuk membersihkan halaman belakangnya. Kalau Harry memang sungguhan penyihir, ia akan menyihir rumput dibelakangnya tumbuh meninggi kedalam tanah, sehingga ia tidak perlu memangkasnya lagi.

Sejenak Harry berpikir, jikalau rumput tumbuh kebawah pasti akan menyusahkan tuan Tikus Tanah dan Cacing yang sering ia temui saat memotong rumput. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dihadapannya masih banyak cucian piring. Saat ia melirik kearah ruang tamu, Paman Vernon dan dibantu Bibi Petunia sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengangkat Dudley yang tertidur saat menonton kartun. Harry tahu benar tingkah Dudley jika ayah ibunya lebih memilih untuk membangunkannya.

Harry menggosok dan mencuci piring, kemudian gelas, hingga sendok. Setelah itu, ia mengelap meja makan, dan membersihkan tempat masak. Semuanya telah bersih, dan Harry siap untuk tidur.

Sebelumnya ia sudah mandi, jadi ia hanya perlu menggosok gigi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyamanya. Harry setelah menggosok giginya, masuk kekamarnya dan menggunakan piyama berwarna hijaunya, piyama yang sama dengan warna matanya. Piyama ini, menurut Harry adalah piyama terbaik yang ia miliki, mengingat kemarin Draco tidak menyukai piyamanya yang sedikit lusuh.

Piyama Harry kebanyakan adalah bekas dari Dudley yang sudah tidak muat, atau Dudley tidak menyukainya dan Piyama hijau ini adalah salah satu yang baru saja dibelikan bibi Marge tapi ditolak karena menurutnya warna hijau terlalu norak. Mau bagaimanapun juga Harry menyukai piyama ini dan berharap Draco pun demikian.

Draco.

Seharian penuh Harry mengingat-ingat mengenai Draco, dan mengharapkan kedatangannya, seharian penuh pula Harry terkadang berpikiran negatif bahwa Draco mungkin tidak akan pernah mendatanginya kembali. Dudley sering mengatakan dirinya aneh, bodoh dan buruk rupa. Jelas bagi Draco yang menurutnya rapi, tampan –mungkin manis lebih tepat- , terkesan kaya dan baik hati dapat meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Seperti yang Dudley sering katakan, orang tuanya meninggalkanya karena ia jelek, bodoh, aneh dan buruk rupa. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak mungkin ayah dan ibu membenciku!_ Atau memang itu yang diharapkannya. Harry mengaitkan kancing terakhir di piyamanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur.

09:03, angka yang ia temukan ketika ia melihat jamnya. Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat, pukul berapa malam kemarin Draco mendatanginya. Mungkin saja bahwa Draco memang tidak akan datang lagi. Harry menutup matanya.

Draco.

Harry ingat betul malam itu Draco sempat memeluknya dan memberikan kecupan didahinya. Harry menyentuh dahinya. Rasanya sedikit aneh dan hangat. Harry menyukai sensasinya. Ia mengira-ngira apakah ibu dan ayahnya juga selalu mengecupnya saat ia akan tidur?

Harry tidak memiliki ingatan apapun mengenai orang tuanya, dan bibi Petunia sebagai adik ibunya juga tidak menceritakan apapun. Bahkan memperlihatkan foto kedua orangtuanya saja bibinya tidak mau. Kapan kiranya ia terakhir melihat foto kedua orang tuanya. Ia pernah melihatnya tapi sudah sangat lama. Karena bibi Petunia membenci kedua orangtuanya-menurutnya- .

Tak apa menurut Harry, karena Harry pun tidak menyukai keluarga Dursley. Hal yang akan dirinya lakukan ketika ia sudah cukup dewasa atau setidaknya bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri adalah keluar dari rumah itu. Harry berpikir mengenai, bagaimanakah kehidupan Draco. Draco terlihat sangat sehat, dan tubuhnya segar, tidak ada yang kurang dari dirinya.

Draco.

'Pop' dan Draco muncul tepat dihadapan Harry. Kelihatannya ia terhuyung-huyung dan seperti mau muntah. Harry mendekatinya, hatinya sedikit berdebar-debar karena Draco tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya tepat saat ia memanggilnya dipikirannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Draco?" tanyanya dengan lirih sambil menyentuh lengan kiri Draco.

Draco yang memegang kepalanya, menatap Arry, "Ah, Hai, Arry-" katanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja." _Mungkin ini yang dikatakan buku _pikir Draco.

Harry sebenarnya merasa aneh, karena mau didengar berapakali pun Draco memang memanggilnya 'Arry', tapi Harry tidak mau mengambil pusing. Baginya ia seperti diberi nama panggilan khusus dan ia menyukainya.

Harry membantu Draco untuk duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Draco yang nampaknya sudah membaik tersenyum, "Kau menungguku Arry?"

Harry tersipu malu, karena seharian penuh dirinya memang menanti kedatangan Draco, dan mengangguk. Draco menatapnya dan menyadari bahwa hari ini Arry menggunakan piyama yang jauh lebih bagus dari hari yang sebelumnya.

"Piyamamu bagus Arry, warnanya sama seperti warna matamu." Draco berpikir apakah Arry sengaja membeli atau setidaknya menggunakan piyama terbaiknya. Draco merasa nyaman dengan pemikirannya itu, "Padahal aku membawakan piyamaku untukmu, aku rasa ukuran piyama kita tidak berbeda jauh-" Draco membuka bungkusan yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan piyama berwarna hijau juga namun jauh lebih terang dari milik Harry. Draco membuka bungkusan lainnya, "-dan ini untukmu." Katanya tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa Kue, Snack, appel berwarna hijau dan sesuatu yang terdapat dikotak, dari bungkusnya ia beranggapan kalau kotak itu berisi coklat, "Ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan semangat, dan Draco mengangguk berkali-kali, "Terimakasih!" katanya senang.

Awalnya Harry ingin memakan snacknya terlebih dahulu, tapi Draco melarangnya, "Buka permen coklat sihir ini dahulu, Arry. Kau pasti akan terkejut." Katanya seperti ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry.

Harry yang awalnya ragu-ragu mulai membuka kotak itu dan 'plop' sesuatu meloncat kearah Harry dan Draco tertawa puas. Harry berusaha menutup mulut Draco dan berharap keluarga Dursley yang tinggal dilantai atas tidak mendengar suara Draco.

Sesuatu yang menempel diwajah Harry,berbau manis seperti coklat dan benda itu bergerak-gerak seperti bernapas. Harry perlahan-lahan ingin menangkap coklat yang menempel diwajahnya itu dengan tangan kanannya, dimana tangan kirinya masih sibuk memegangi mulut Draco.

'Plak'…dan disusul suara 'Auuu…' erangan Harry sendiri dan Draco terkekeh-kekeh didengan mulut yang masih didekap Harry. Coklat katak itu melompat kebawah. Harry melihatnya dengan terkagum-kagum, kemudian coklat itu pergi.

"Apa itu Draco?" tanyanya dan menarik kembali tangannya.

Draco masih berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat wajah terkejut Harry yang sedikit aneh menurutnya, "Coklat sihir untukmu." Ia tersenyum. Harry membuka mulutnya dan terkagum-kagum.

Kemudian Harry khawatir, "Ia kemana? Nanti kalau ada yang menemukannya bagaimana?"

Draco mengangkat pundaknya, "Masa kadaluarsanya sangat singkat setelah keluar dari kotak maupun tersentuh benda lain selain manusia, jadi ia akan lenyap dengan sendirinya. Makanlah yang lainnya." Harry melihatnya dengan kekaguman

Malam itu Harry memakan makanan yang Draco bawakan, dan menyisakannya untuk sarapan besok pagi. Sedangkan Draco hanya memakan sebuah apel berwarna hijau saja.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke toilet perlahan-lahan dan menyikat gigi mereka, walaupun Draco lebih suka menggunakan Cleansing Spell dari pada menyikat langsung atau menggunakan ramuan yang cukup dengan dikumur-kumur saja.

Mereka kembali kekamar Harry, dan harapan Draco untuk melihat rumah tempat Harry tinggal terpenuhi. Bila dibandingkan dengan Malfoy Manor, jelas rumahnya sangaaaaattt…sangat sempit dan Draco tidak mau berpikir mengenai kamar Harry.

Draco menatap Harry dengan serius, dan memancing rasa penasaran bagi Harry, "Ada apa, Draco?" tanyanya.

"Lain kali gunakan piyama yang aku bawakan ya? Aku ingin melihatnya. Tapi malam ini, piyama ini juga bagus dipakai olehmu." Katanya dengan tenang, dan Harry tersipu malu. Piyama yang dibawa Draco memang lebih bagus, dan tentu saja piyama berwarna biru tua yang Draco kenakan.

Harry menggangguk, dan ini saatnya mereka untuk tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan 09:47, Harry maupun Draco sudah berkali-kali menguap. Harry meletakkan kacamatanya, mematikan lampunya dan bersiap menyusul Draco yang sudah ada ditempat tidurnya.

"Aku bingung Draco," kata Harry yang mulai naik keatas kasurnya.

"Hmm.. ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menginap dikamarku lagi? Bukankah pastinya kamarmu lebih nyaman dari kamarku yang sempit?"

Draco yang awalnya diposisi tidur, kemudian duduk. "Kau tidak mengijinkan aku tidur disini Arry?" Harry kebingungan, bukan itu yang ia maksud tapi karena.. Draco menyela pemikirannya, "Karena disini hangat." Draco terdiam, kemudian menambahkan "Itu saja."

Harry sedikit terkejut dengan kata-katanya itu, dan pada yang sama entah kenapa sedikit kecewa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbaring disamping Draco. Draco yang tetap duduk berkata, "Kau lupa Arry?" dan Harry kembali duduk.

Bukannya ia lupa, tapi Harry sedikit canggung. Draco menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, dan diraba kepala Draco oleh tangan Harry untuk mencari posisi yang tepat. Dan kemudian dengan perlahan…

Mencium dahinya.

Draco melakukan hal yang sama pula pada Harry. Perlahan-lahan, Draco tidak melupakan alasannya mencium dahi Harry yaitu agar Harry mengingat orangtuanya.

Mereka merebahkan diri, dan membelakangi mereka masing-masing. Tempat itu memang sempit dan mereka tidak dapat telentang. Draco terdiam, dan mulai merasakan hangatnya tempat itu.

Didengarnya dari arah Harry, dengkuran yang sangat halus. Harry telah tidur rupanya. Kemudian Draco menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang hingga punggungnya menempel pada punggung Harry. _Begini lebih hangat, _pikirnya, dan tersenyum ketika Harry juga menggeser bagian punggungnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Draco.

"Good Night, Arry."

~bersambung

A/N: kyakyakya… :D unyuuunya mereka yah? Sayah yang nulis mereka juga ngerasa greget.. uuuuuu…. Sama mereka. Banyak yang nanya 'Apa Draco nantinya lupa Harry?' … gimana ya? Antara iya, tapi juga nggak.. piye ngono.

Thanks buat **Chachuulieee… **hoho.. emang iyak, kamar yang dibawah tangga..jadi bayangin aja sempitnya kaya apa.

Thanks juga sama para Guest yang udah nge-review: **Shin joo, Paradisaea rubra, Guest, Ayashaaa, Justread, asdjkereeeen.**

Thanks for reading.. :D review atau saran dan kritik please…

Baca juga**_Love is You, _**_yaaa…. Dadah…dadah…dadah…_


	3. Chapter 3: There is no Warm Place

Chapter 3: There is no Warm Place without You.

23 July 1987

Drap..Drap…Drap…

Suara langkah kaki yang sengaja di keraskan oleh seseorang. Draco yang tipe mudah terbangun dari tidur membuka matanya dan mengutuk perlahan orang yang sengaja melangkahkan kakinya dengan disentak-sentakkan tepat diatas kepalanya. Draco yang setengah sadar baru menyadari kalau tangan kirinya ada dipinggang Harry, dan Harry yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya masuk kedalam pelukannnya.

Harry menggeserkan tubuhnya menipiskan jarak diantara dirinya dan Draco sebagai jawaban atas hilangnya kehangatan disebagian tubuhnya. Draco merasakan gerakan Harry sebagai dorongan, punggung Harry bertemu dengan tubuh Draco.

Hangat.

Dan Draco kembali memeluk Harry.

…

Langkah kaki diatas mereka semakin keras, itu artinya anggota keluarga lainnya mulai turun kebawah, dan Draco paham sebentar lagi mereka akan membangunkan Harry. Draco bangkit dari tidurnya dengan perlahan, dan melirik kearah Harry yang sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Draco tersenyum ketika ia bangkit, Harry bergerak kegusaran disampingnya. Kemudian ia, membuka pintu Harry perlahan dan merasa ada seseorang disekitar pintu itu. Ia mengintip, dan melihat ada seorang pria tua gendut yang sedang duduk membaca koran disofa.

"Mom… Aku lapar!" teriak seorang anak gendut yang berwajah bulat dan hampir tidak memiliki leher karena terlalu gendutnya. Draco melihat anak itu menuruni tangga dan kemudian belok ketempat yang ia yakini sebagai dapur. _Huh, si babi kecil merah. Begitu rupanya…_pikir Draco yang mulai meremehkan Dudley.

Anak itu tidak keluar dari dapur, dan Draco kembali ketempat tidur Harry dimana temannya masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Draco menyentuh kepala Harry perlahan dan menemukan ada luka berbentuk kilatan petir didahinya. Ia bingung dari mana Harry dapat memiliki bekas luka seperti itu. Draco hanya berpikir hal itu keren, dan ia tak keberatan kalau ia yang memilikinya. Harap dimaklumi Draco maupun harry memang belum sadar arti luka itu.

Draco mengetahui siapa itu 'Harry Potter' didunianya, karena Harry Potter sangat terkenal sebagai 'The Boy Who Lived' dan sebenarnya Draco penasaran ingin menemui seperti apa itu Harry. Draco juga pernah mendengar kalau anak itu memiliki luka didahinya yang merupakan hadiah dari Dark Lord. Draco lupa tanda seperti apa tepatnya.

Draco tidak sadar kalau teman disampingnya adalah Harry James Potter yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi rivalnya di Hogwarts. Yang Draco rasakan adalah dirinya tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Harry, yang ia kenal sebagai Arry –justmerlinknowwho-

Draco mengira-ngira, apakah temannya itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Karena tidak satu pun dari temannya yang lain dapat membuatnya merasakan hal yang ia rasakan pada Arry. Draco tahu ia memang baru sebentar mengenal Arry, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Arry.

Apa kiranya… besarnya kekuatan sihir Arry, suaranya yang lebih lembut dari pada laki-laki seusianya –mungkin karena ia harus berbicara perlahan-, rambutnya yang berbau seperti matahari dan yang lebih Draco sukai adalah matanya yang berwarna hijau, serta caranya menatap Draco dengan matanya itu.

Draco melirik kearah jam yang ada disebelahnya dan menyadari sekarang telah pukul 08:13 pagi. Draco menghembuskan napasnya, karena ia harus sarapan pagi bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ia harus berhati-hati karena ayahnya sangat tegas dalam berpenampilan bahkan lebih dari ibunya sehingga ia harus 'merapikan' dirinya. Draco mengusap kepala Arry sekali lagi, dan kemudian ber-Apparated ke Malfoy Manor.

…

Sesampainya di Malfoy Manor, ia berada diatas tempat tidurnya dan melihat Dobby sedang merapikan pakaiannya. Biasanya Dobby akan mengambilkan pakaian yang Draco rasa tepat dengan suasana serta keadaan untuk hari itu. Tapi saat ini ia melihat Dobby mengambil beberapa pakaian serta jubahnya.

"Ada apa ini, Dobby?" katanya bernada sedikit kesal, entah kenapa.

House-Elf itu menatap Draco dan mulai panik, "Maaf…maaf Tuan Muda Draco-" katanya terbata, "Dobby, tidak menyadari bahwa seharusnya tuan..tuan yang memilih pakaian untuk tuan! Dobby lancang! Sangat lancang!" dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya dipinggiran tempat tidur Draco.

"Sudah hentikan! Ada apa ini Dobby!" kata Draco yang sedikit membentak.

Dobby berhenti membenturkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Draco, "Nyonya Narcissa memerintahkan Dobby untuk menyiapkan pakaian yang harus dipakai Tuan Muda Draco selama beberapa hari, tetapi Dobby-" kembali membenturkan kepalanya sambil terisak.

"Diam Dobby!" Teriak Draco mengambil tengkorak kecil yang dapat bergerak dan melemparkannya pada Dobby, "Pakaian untuk apa!"

Dobby yang hampir terjatuh terkena lemparan Draco mengambil tengkorak itu dan membentur-benturkan kepalanya, "Seharusnya Dobby menunggu Tuan Muda Draco yang memilih pakaiannya sendiri dan Dobby yang akan merapikannya kemudian. Tapi Dobby melampaui wewenang Dob-"

Draco marah, dan disekelilingnya luapan sihirnya mulai mempengaruhi mainannya. Dobby tertegun menyadari kemarahan tuannya, "A-ku ta-nya, pa-kai-an un-tuk a-pa!" katanya terbata setengah berteriak. Mudah bagi Draco untuk menyerang Dobby tanpa tongkat sihirnya, dan Dobby tidak mungkin menyerang balik Draco.

Draco tidak melakukannya, karena tiba-tiba ia mengingat Arry yang diperlakukan seperti House-Elf dirumahnya oleh keluarganya sendiri. Draco berusaha menahan amarahnya dan berharap seluruh keluarga Arry pun memperlakukan Arry dengan baik.

Narcissa muncul dari pintu yang tidak dikunci, mendatangi Draco dan menciumnya. "Morning, My Dear." Katanya membelai rambut pirang Draco. Amarah Draco semakin menurun. Draco juga berharap agar suatu saat nanti Arry akan memiliki seorang ibu yang akan membelainya juga. Walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin agar hanya dirinya yang dapat menyentuh Arry.

Narcissa melihat Dobby dan memerintahkannya untuk pergi dengan gerakan kepalaya. Dobby memahami maksudnya dan pergi dari kamar Draco. "My Dear, kau kenapa marah-marah?"

Draco menatap ibunya dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya kesal karena Elf itu bodoh sekali." Draco berhenti dan mengingat kembali pertanyaanya yang sebelumnya untuk Dobby, "Pakaianku? Ada suatu hal yang sedang terjadi 'kah, Mum?"

Narcissa tersenyum, "Ayahmu tiba-tiba mengambil cutinya dari Kementrian Sihir dan memutuskan untuk berlibur 2 hari satu malam di Asia, Sayang!"

Draco terkejut, karena tidak biasanya ayahnya berbuat seperti itu, "Apa? Ke Asia? Untuk apa, Bu? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Draco menggeser duduknya dan menghadap langsung kearah ibunya itu.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata kanannya, "Ayahmu akan menemui orang Korea bernama Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho di Bali Indonesia! Ah..Mum senang sekaliiiii…" katanya kemudian memeluk Draco.

Draco tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya, "Siapa itu, Mum?" tanyanya penasaran, karena tidak biasanya ibunya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Death Eater." Bisiknya singkat dengan nada yang sedikit nakal. Kemudian Narcissa berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Draco, "Bersiap-siaplah! Kita akan berlibur, Sayang!" Katanya kembali mengedipkan mata kirinya sekarang dan berjalan keluar kamar, "Bibimu pasti akan iri pada Mum, kalau ia tahu Mum ketemu Taemin dan Min-…"

Draco melihat ibunya keluar dan menghembuskan napasnya. Aneh sekali kalau ayahnya tiba-tiba melakukan hal tersebut. Pasti ayah membuat kesalahan yang harus dibayarnya dengan cara seperti ini. Malangnya ayah, Mum terlalu pintar dan cantik, pikir Draco.

Saat itu Draco tidak menyadari bahwa kepergiannya ke Bali, akan memakan waktu satu malam disana dan Draco yang polos belum tahu bahwa didunia ini ada yang disebut Anti-Apparation Ward. Sehingga ia pun belum menyadari, malam ini ia mungkin tidak dapat bertemu dengan Arry.

Walaupun ia masih kecil, tapi ayahnya sangat ketat mengajarinya mengenai menjadi seorang 'pure-blood' dan ia tahu benar apa itu 'death eater'. Draco paham, karena suatu saat nanti dirinya akan menjadi salah satu dari lingkaran Dark Lord. Draco bahkan menantikan untuk melayani pangeran kegelapan itu.

Kembali, saat itu Draco yang masih terlalu polos tidak mengerti bahwa Death Eater sedang kebingungan mencari-cari The Boy Who Lived dan suatu saat nanti ia akan dihadapkan untuk membunuhnya. Draco belum paham kalaulah ia paham…

"Sudah selesai, Sayang?" katanya ibunya yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu.

Draco menatap ibunya dan mengangguk tanpa menjawabnya sepatah katapun. Mereka ber-Apparated kesuatu tempat yang menurut Draco asing. Ia melihat orang-orang yang baginya aneh. Hal ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Draco pergi keluar negeri, tapi untuk ke Asia, Draco tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Walaupun Pansy selalu menyebut-nyebutkan nama Asia yang baginya asing.

Draco tidak tertarik, pikirannya hanya melayang pada Arry dan ia memutuskan akan membelikannnya sesuatu nanti malam. Draco tersenyum dan tanpa ia sadari ia telah sampai disuatu penginapan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya ber-Apparated. Ayahnya mengambil tongkatnya, dan memasukkannya pada suatu cermin yang bukannya pecah karena ditusuk tetapi malah seperti menghisapnya.

Ayahnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat lirih dan tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun. Kaca yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari tubuh ayahnya itu retak, dan kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan indah. Banyak ornamen indah yang asing bagi Draco. _Andaikan Arry dapat ku ajak kemari, _pikirnya.

Draco memasuki kamarnya yang lagi-lagi sangat luas. Ia berjalan dan melihat keluar melalui jendela. Ia melihat laut yang sangat luas, biru dan indah. Anginnya yang sejuk dan matahari yang besinar dengan hangatnya. Bau laut dan bau matahari, mengingatkan pada Arry.

Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kirinya, dan disamping penginapannya terdapat padang rumput berpetak yang luas –Draco tidak paham kalau itu persawahan- indah berwarna hijau seperti mata Arry. Draco menghembuskan napasnya dan ia ingin sekali melihat Arry.

Ibunya memanggilnya untuk sarapan pagi dengan pemandangan langsung pada laut yang luas. Draco tahu benar dari cara ibunya berbicara dan wajah ayahnya yang sesekali mengkerut, ayahnya pasti berbuat sesuatu yang fatal.

"Drake!" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang Draco hafal betul suaranya.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari piring dihadapannya, "Pansy?" dan temannya itu disusul oleh suami-istri Parkinson. Mrs. Parkinson dan ibunya langsung menyatu, entah karena apa terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan kedua suaminya terlihat kebosanan dengan tingkah mereka.

Hari itu Malfoy dan Parkinson yang sepertinya perjalanan mereka di tentukan oleh ibunya dan ibu Pansy, dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang menarik. Orang-orang Asia yang berkulit jauh lebih gelap dari kulit Draco yang pucat. Malfoy yang berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang terlihat sangat bersinar.

Pansy tak hentinya berceloteh pada Draco ketika mereka mengunjungi daerah yang banyak monyetnya dan sesekali ia berharap kalau teman perempuannya akan diculik dan dijadikan anggota dari salah satu monyet itu. _Apa yang akan Arry lakukan kalau ia melihat banyak monyet seperti ini, _pikir Draco.

Draco meminta kamera pada ibunya dan memutuskan akan memperlihatkan segala sesuatu yang ia lihat di sini pada Harry. Draco memotret segala tempat yang kunjungi di Bali dan berusaha tidak memotret Pansy maupun keluarganya.

Dipantai, Draco menulis nama Arry dengan sangat besar, dan ia taruh beberapa kerang indah berwarna putih kekuningan diawal nama temannya itu. Draco memotretnya. Ibunya melirik anaknya yang sibuk memotret dan hanya tersenyum saja.

Pansy mendatanginya dan bertanya, "Siapa itu Arry, Draco?" ia terdengar sedikit cemburu ditelinga Draco.

Draco tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari nama temannya itu, dan tersenyum lembut, "Ia teman baruku." Katanya simpel.

Pansy tidak mempercayainya, karena raut wajah Draco lebih menunjukkan dirinya jatuh cinta dari pada wajah mengingat seorang sahabat. Ketika Pansy akan protes, Ibunya memanggilnya dan Draco beruntung karena akhirnya ia dapat konsentrasi pada memotretnya,

Dan Arry.

Malam itu kedua orang tuanya menemui orang korea itu. Ibu mereka dan Pansy sangat kegirangan walaupun pada akhirnya Pansy kesal karena dilarang mengikuti orang tua mereka.

Pansy kembali mengusik Draco yang sedang memotret dan melihat pernak-pernik khas Bali ditoko sebelah restaurant tempat keluarga mereka bertemu dengan orang korea itu. Draco tahu dari cara Pansy menggunakan pakaian yang disebut 'kebaya' khas bali dan bunga yang disebut 'kamboja' ditelinga kirinya, temannya itu sangat senang berada di Bali.

Walaupun demikian Draco tidak dapat melupakan Arry sekejappun. Draco sedang sibuk memilih oleh-oleh yang akan diberikan pada Arry saat Pansy tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau tahu, Draco? Katanya kedua orang korea itu Gay."

Draco tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Pansy, "Guy? Apa yang salah?"

"Bukan Guy, tapi Gay Draco! Laki-laki-" kata Pansy kemudian mengaitkan kedua kelingkingnya, "dengan laki-laki lainnya."

Draco yang belum mengerti mengenai tabu-nya hubungan homoseksual di dunia, "Apa salahnya? Mereka berteman baik 'kan?" tanyanya, ia mengingat hubungannya dengan Arry.

Pansy menghembuskan napasnya, "Terserah kau saja, Draco. Kaum pria memang tidak peka." Kata Pansy yang malas menerangkannya dan lebih memilih untuk menghadapkan dirinya kepernak-pernik manis. Draco yang kebingungan, ia putuskan akan menanyakannya pada ibunya.

Sesampainya dirumah, ibunya terlihat sangat bahagia dan ayahnya sangat kebosanan. Draco tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan kedua orang tuanya dengan orang korea itu. Malamnya diisi dengan berkeliling toko pernak-pernik yang sangat besar dengan merangkap menjadi satu dengan restauran dan pantai disisi luarnya.

Draco telah mengunakan piyama berwarna hitamnya dan siap untuk ber-Apparated ke kamar Arry setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya. Hingga ia teringat dengan pertanyaannya, "Mum, apa itu Gu-Gay?"

Ibunya terdiam, dan sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak pernah mengatakah apapun perihal homoseksualitasan pada anak satu-satunya itu. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya, "Dari mana kau belajar kata itu, Draco?", Narcissa diam-diam khawatir kalau-kalau ada laki-laki yang mendekati anaknya yang baginya sangat manis dan tampan itu.

"Pansy." Katanya simple.

Ibunya mendekatinya, dan berkata dengan suara yang dapat disamakan dengan bisikan, "Dengar Draco, Gay dengan kata lain homoseksual atau homo, adalah hubungan menyimpang antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki."

Draco masih terlalu polos untuk memahaminya, "Apa yang salah laki-laki dengan laki-laki, Mum?"

Narcissa menghembuskan napas panjang, ia sadar anaknya tidak paham dengan perkataan yang seperti itu, "Kau tahu, Mum ini seorang apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Seorang ibu?"

"Bukan Draco, maksud Mum, adalah wanita. Sama seperti Mum dan Ayah, laki-laki normalnya menikah atau bersama dengan wanita. Walaupun didunia sihir tidak begitu aneh seperti didunia muggle tapi tetap saja itu tidak sehat." Kata ibunya yang menasehati perlahan.

Entah kenapa hati Draco sedikit sakit, seperti ia ingin makan kue saat giginya sedang berlubang, "Jadi aku tidak boleh menikah atau hidup dengan laki-laki, Mum?"

"Boleh, tapi tidak dalam hubungan percintaan. Kalau hanya berteman boleh." Kata ibunya yang sabar menangani anak yang belum berumur 7 tahun itu.

Mendengarnya Draco tersenyum, "Berarti aku boleh bersama dengan Arry, jika hanya berteman." Walaupun sejujurnya Draco tidak begitu menyukai klusula 'hanya berteman'.

"Oh, Arry? Teman barumu itu, Draco?" tanya ibunya yang penasaran seperti apa temannya itu.

Draco mengangguk, "Iya, Arry. Dia laki-laki seumuran denganku yang sangat lucu, aneh dan juga manis." Katanya sambil meringis, dan ibunya hanya sedikit tertegun mendengar kata 'manis' untuk ukuran laki-laki. Draco kembali mengingat-ingat wajah Arry saat sedang berbicara, terdiam, tertidur dan saat menatapnya, 'deg', entah kenapa Jantung Draco berdetak lebih cepat. "Tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku dan sayangnya ia dibenci oleh keluarga angkatnya."

"Dia anak adopsi, Draco?" tanya ibunya yang menyadari nada bicara Draco yang sedikit sedih.

"Bukan, dia hidup dengan paman dan bibinya, serta sepupunya yang sepertinya juga seumuran. Orang tuanya meninggal kecelakaan 'mobil' saat ia kecil dan orang rumahnya membencinya karena ia bisa sihir."

"Ia dibesarkan dikeluarga Muggle?" mendengar pertanyaan ibunya Draco hanya mengangguk. "Kau hanya ber-Apparated ketempatnya malam saat mau tidur, memang apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami? Hanya tidur." Kata Draco simple.

Ibunya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata 'tidur'. Ia berharap agar nama Malfoy tidak terhenti di Draco karena ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melahirkan anak lainnya. Ibunya kembali memberikan ciuman didahinya dan bersiap untuk keluar. "Night, Dear."

Draco masuk kedalam selimut tebalnya saat ibunya tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kau tidak tidur dilantaikan Draco?" ibunya berpikiran bahwa jika Arry dibenci oleh satu keluarganya, kemungkinan Draco –temannya-pun akan turut dibenci mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidur bersama dengan Arry diatas kasur Mum." Kata Draco sedikit tertawa menunjukkan kalau dirinya menyukai saat 'tidur'nya dengan Arry. Ibunya tersentak dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya.

Draco memanggil Dobby, dan ia baru ingat kalau Dobby tidak mengikuti mereka. Ia tidak menyiapkan kue-kue untuk Arry maupun oleh-olehnya dan ia memutuskan untuk memberikannya besok malam pada Arry.

Draco berkonsentrasi, dan membayangkan kamar Arry dengan Arry didalamnya. Lama rasanya bagi Draco, sehingga tanpa ia sadari ia telah tertidur dengan lelap dikasurnya. Jelas karena ia kelelahan dan karena penginapannya dipasangi Anti-Apparation.

…

Dikamarnya Narcissa, belum bisa tidur memikirkan keadaan anaknya yang baginya terdapat tanda-tanda 'itu'. Lucius menatapnya dengan pekat, dan bertanya, "Sejak tadi kau terdiam,-" katanya melihat reaksi istrinya yang tetap terdiam, "-ada apa dengan Draco?" langsung tepat disasaran.

Narcissa menatap suaminya, "Sepertinya kita perlu satu anak lagi, Lucius… untuk meneruskan nama Malfoy."

Lucius terdiam melihat Narcissa terisak.

_Ada apa ini? _

…

Pagi itu, 15 menit setelah Draco ber-Apparated ke Malfoy Manor, Harry membuka matanya. Dudley sengaja menendang pintu kamar Harry dan membuatnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti biasanya. Harry sangat sedih, bukan karena hari ini sangat melelahkan. Tapi ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya Draco sudah tidak ada ditempat.

Harry tidak sempat melihat Draco pergi dari rumahnya. Ia bertanya pada bibi Petunia, apakah ia melihat temannya itu tapi bibinya itu malah membentaknya meneruskan pekerjaannya dan Dudley mengatakan kalau temannya itu hanya mimpi. Karena tidak mungkin anak seperti dirinya memiliki teman.

Draco, tapi Draco menyatakan kalau ia adalah temannya dan menyukainya. Apakah mungkin pakaian berwarna hijau yang ia kenakan saat bangun tidur adalah pemberian dari orang lain selain Draco? Tidak mungkin rasanya ada orang lain yang akan memberikannya sebuah piyama, dan ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli piyama semahal ini. Ketika ia tanyakan pada bibi Petunia apakah dirinya yang membelikan piyama hijaunya itu, bibinya malah menuduhnya mencuri dan ia harus mengembalikan piyama tersebut.

Harry sedih sekali, terutama saat menyadari kalau kamarnya sudah tidak ada 'bau' Draco maupun hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Draco selain pakaian dan sisa makanannya serta snack yang dibawakan Draco. Harry tetap mempercayai bahwa Draco memang menemuinya dan ada didunia ini. Draco, Harry merindukannya dan menantikan kedatangannya malam ini.

Ketika Harry akan masuk kedalam kamarnya ia melihat seekor kucing yang berjalan kearah dapur. Ia sedikit terkejut karena keluarga Dursley tidak memiliki seekor kucing pun. Ia berpikir mungkin kucing itu akan mencuri sesuatu dari dapurnya, dan bila bibi Petunia mengetahui ada yang Harry pasti akan disalahkan olehnya.

Harry mengikuti kucing itu perlahan dan kemudian terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelibat bayangan keluar dari rumahnya melewati pintu belakangnya. Harry penasaran dan mengikutinya, karena seingatnya pintu rumah sudah dikunci.

Diluar rumahnya Harry celingukan mencari sosok yang ia mulai ragukan seekor kucing. Dan merasa lega ketika ada suara 'meoooow~' dari samping kanannya. Kucing itu sedang menjilati tangannya. Mungkin memang sehabis makan sesuatu. Harry terdiam sebentar, karena ia merasa kucing tidak mungkin makan menggunakan tangannya.

Kucing yang berwarna abu-abu gelap, itu menatap Harry, dan 'meeoowww'. Seakan akan menanyakan keadaan Harry. Yah, setidaknya Harry yang berpikir demikian. Harry hanya menatapnya, dalam hatinya ia meminta maaf karena ia tidak memiliki ikan untuk si kucing.

Kucing itu mendekati Harry, menatapnya dan kemudian melompat pagar. Sebelum kucing itu pergi, ia menatap Harry sekali lagi. Harry mengingat-ingat, rasanya kemarin malam dan kemarinnya lagi ia merasa ada kucing pula. Harry tidak begitu ingat karena hanya hari ini Harry melihat kucing itu secara langsung.

Harry masuk kedalam rumahnya, menguncinya dan kemudian kekamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan lampunya menyala. Ia merasa senang karena harusnya sebentar lagi Draco akan datang. Harry melirik kearah jamnya dan menunjukkan 09:22 pm.

Harry mengusap-usap matanya, lama sekali pikirnya. Draco mungkin sedang mempersiapkan suatu hal untuk Harry, dan membayangkannya Harry menjadi sangat senang. Harry tetap menantikannya.

10.13, Draco belum juga datang. Harry sudah berkali-kali menguap dan mulai mencubit-cubit pipinya sendiri menunggu kedatangan Draco. Harry mengambil buku pelajarannya semester lalu dan mulai membacanya.

11.52 Harry tertidur dan Draco tetap tidak datang juga.

…

24 July 1987

Keesokan paginya, ketika Harry membuka matanya, Draco tidak ada disampingnya. Sama seperti ketika kau mimpi indah dan ketika bangun kau berharap agar kau tidak bangun lagi. Bibi Petunia sudah meneriakinya sejak tadi, karena Harry kesiangan.

Harry keluar kamarnya dengan rasa malas dan rasa sakit, "Dasar kau pemalas sama tidak bergunanya seperti kedua orang tuamu! Seharusnya dulu kami tidak merawatmu saja, kalau tahu kau akan semalas mereka!" teriak bibinya yang kesal sesaat Harry sampai didapur untuk menemuinya.

Harry mengeluarkan air mata dari wajahnya yang terlihat kosong. Petunia bingung, seingatnya ia tidak melakukan apapun terhadap Harry. Sudah lama sekali ia melihat Harry terakhir menangis.

Harry menangis, bukan karena ia tiba-tiba rindu pada kedua orang tua yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Ia hanya menyadari kini ia ada didunia nyata. Ada nenek sihir yang akan memakannya jika ia lemah, tak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya. Dan Draco? Anak yang ia tunggu saat ia membuka matanya akan ia lihat, tidak pernah muncul.

Harry menangis dan terisak tanpa suara dihadapan bibi Petunia dan Paman Vernon yang memasuki dapur. Ia sedih karena siapapun yang ia sayangi akan pergi darinya, ibunya, ayahnya dan Draco. Dulu Harry pun sepertinya pernah memelihara burung kecil yang terluka dan tak berapa lama kemudian burung itu terbang.

Benar, sekalipun Draco nyata. Suatu saat nanti sama seperti burung itu, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya. Ia akan ditinggalkan sendiri. Sendiri, dan mungkin saat ia mati nantipun ia akan sendiri.

Harry terisak karena ia menyadari betapa pentingnya Draco bagi dirinya. Orang yang pertama kali menjadi temannya dan yang pertama kali menyatakan kalau ada yang menyukainya.

Harry akan senang sekali mengingat saat itu. Saat ia menatap Draco yang sedang tersenyum menyatakan ia menyukai Harry. Draco yang tidak akan kembali lagi. Draco…

Pagi itu keluarga Dursley kebingungan dengan tingkah Harry, karena mau dibentak seperti apa pun Harry tetap terisak, tidak memperdulikan mereka. Petunia kemudian memberikan Harry makanan dan menguncinya dikamar agar Harry yang bagi seluruh keluarga Dursley sedang dalam keadaan 'sakit' tidak menulari mereka atau berbuat sesuatu terhadap mereka.

Harry belum berusia 7 tahun, dan wajar walaupun ia seorang anak laki-laki untuk menangis. Sekalipun saat ia menangis tak akan ada seorang pun yang mendatangi dan menghiburnya. Harry sedih, dan memilih untuk tidur sampai bibi Petunia membukakan kembali pintunya.

Ketika bibi Petunia membukakan pintunya, matahari sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali ketempatnya. Warna lembayung yang Harry lihat sangat tenang dan dingin, sama seperti dirinya. Harry tidak begitu paham tentang perasaannya, yang ia tahu ia hanya sedih ketika membuka matanya.

Saat malam datang, dan Harry sudah bersiap akan tidur. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang, kesedihan menyelimutinya. Matanya masih sedikit merah karena tangisnya pagi tadi. Harry melepas kacamatanya, mematikan lampu dan naik ketempat tidurnya.

Ia menarik selimutnya, selimut yang harus ia bagi bersama dengan Draco. Selimut yang saat pagi datang ia yakini sudah melilit tubuh Draco. Diselimut itu masih menyimpan sedikit 'bau' Draco.

Draco.

"Ya? Arry?"

Harry terdiam karena ia merasa ada seseorang disisinya. Selimut yang melingkupi tubuhnya perlahan bergeser kesebelanya, sama seperti ketika ia tidur dengan Draco. Harry tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya dan menemukan Draco sedang menaruh bungkusan besar dilantainya.

"Ternyata kau belum tidur, Arry?" katanya bernada senang.

Harry hanya terdiam menatapnya. Draco. Draco ada dihadapannya, dan tidak hilang.

Tidak hilang.

Harry melihat Draco sedang mengambil kembali bungkusan besarnya dari lantai kehadapan Harry. Harry melihatnya tersenyum padanya, Draco sedang bercerita panjang lebar pada Harry. Ia hanya terdiam saja, menatap Draco dengan kosong.

Draco ada dihadapannya dan tidak hilang. Ada dihadapannya saat ini dan tidak akan hilang. Lalu besok? Apakah esok Draco akan tetap ada disampingnya? Seperti hari lalu ketika ia membuka matanya, seperti hari ini yang ia rasa kehilangan dirinya.

Apakah Draco tidak akan pergi darinya? Sama seperti burung kecil, ibunya, dan ayahnya? Harry tidak tahu, yang ia tahu saat Draco mulai mengkhawatirkannya dengan menanyainya seribu pertanyaan, Harry bahagia. Apakah suatu saat nanti Draco akan tetap mengkhawatirkannya? Dan tetap…

Akan tetap menyukainya?

Draco…

Tanpa Harry sadari ia menggenggam baju Draco dengan kuatnya, sampai mengkerut. Kalau itu bukan Harry pasti sudah Draco tepis. Harry menundukan kepalanya, kalau ia anak perempuan ia pasti sudah menangis dihadapan Draco.

Draco merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Harry yang berwarna merah. Ia memang tidak mendengar ada isakan tangis. Tapi Draco tahu, Harry sedang bersedih dan menangis dalam hatinya.

Draco memeluk Harry, dan mengeratkannya sekuat tenaganya. Agar Arry merasakan dirinya mengkhawatirkannya, Agar Arry tahu ketika ia sedang sedih Draco mengetahuinya, dan Agar Arry tahu, Draco akan menghiburnya saat ia bersedih.

"Maafkan aku, Arry." Draco tidak paham kenapa ia meminta maaf pada Arry. Sepertinya ia menggunakan instingnya saat ia melihat Arry.

Ada kiranya 5 menit Draco memeluk Harry, sebelum Harry memeluk kembali Draco dan sesaat kemudian ia melepaskannya. Harry menatap Draco, lama kiranya sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, "Kau akhirnya datang." Katanya lirih dan sedih.

"Kau menungguku, Arry?"

"Dua hari aku membuka mataku, dan kau tidak ada. Kemarin aku menunggumu, dan kau pun tidak hadir-" Harry melihatnya dengan senyum pahit diwajahnya, "Aku mulai mengira kau ini khayalanku saja atau kau mulai membenciku, Draco."

Draco terbelalak, ia terkejut. Hal kecil yang ia lakukan, menjadi hal besar dan sangat berdampak pada Arry. Ia tidak sadar, kepergiannya ke luar Negeri dan tidak memberitahukan Arry akan membuatnya sesedih ini. Dalam pemikirannya yang tersembunyi Draco menyukai kepergiannya membuat Arry sedih.

"Maaf, kemarin kau tertidur sangat nyenyak dan aku bisa dimarahi ayah kalau aku sampai terlambat sarapan pagi." Draco terdiam sebentar, "dan ayah tiba-tiba ingin berlibur keluar Negeri."

Draco senang melihat Harry menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seperti tidak ada awan mendung yang menutupinya, "Tunjukkan oleh-oleh untukku, Draco!" dan mereka tertawa saat perut Harry keroncongan.

Draco kembali menceritakan hari dan malam pertamanya di Bali pada Harry tanpa menyinggung soal 'Gay' yang dibicarakannya dengan Pansy maupun dengan ibunya. Draco hanya berpikir bahwa Arry tidak mungkin mengetahui hal seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Draco ingin tahu apa pendapat Arry mengenai 'Gay'.

Draco mulai menceritakan hari keduanya yang ia habiskan untuk mengunjungi tempat seperti Diagon Alley di Bali. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh penyihir yang sedang berlibur dari seluruh dunia untuk melihat indahnya Bali, yang Draco akui memang indah.

Andaikan ia tahu dimana letak tepatnya, ia pasti akan membawa Arry. Saat itu Draco belum sadar kalau dirinya pun pergi ketempat Arry tanpa mengetahui tempat itu sebelumnya. Draco membawakan Arry makanan, pernak-pernik khas Bali maupun mainan sihir khas Bali yang ia peroleh dari Toko bernama 'Joger-Geored'.

Draco kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kotak coklat berisi 12 keping coklat dengan berbagai warna. Harry hampir memakannya kalau tidak dilarang oleh Draco, "Janga dimakan! Ini untuk sepupumu itu!" katanya tegas.

Harry tidak menyukai hal itu, tidak sampai Draco tersenyum menyeringai, "Kata Geored, coklat ini akan menunjukkan 'sesuatu' yang menarik pada orang yang memakannya dan mungkin tidak akan hilang selama berhari-hari selama coklat itu masih ada di perutnya.."

Harry ikut tertawa kecil, "Kau perhatian sekali pada keluargaku, Draco. Ayo kita berikan!" dan mereka berdua cekikikan.

Harry menunjukkan jalannya kekamar Dudley. Draco yang dibelakangnya ketika sampai ditempat Dudley menaruh coklat itu dibawah pintu dan pergi kekamar Harry seperti yang ia rencanakan sebelum ia pergi. Harry perlahan-lahan mengetuk pintu kamar Dudley. Ia tahu Dudley tidak akan terbangun, sampai dengan Harry membisikinya "Dudley, coklat didepan pintumu. Coklat, kau tidak mau coklat Dudley. Ayo tampan.. ada coklat…" dan Harry mencibir saat menyebutnya tampan.

"Aku datang!"

Benar saja Dudley terbangun dan terburu-buru untuk turun dari kasurnya menuju pintu. Harry yang mendengar suara langkah Dudley, buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik lemari kecil. Ia kembali mencibir saat melihat Dudley langsung memakan coklat itu ditempat dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah ia pastikan tidak akan ada orang yang meminta coklatnya.

Harry kembali kekamarnya dan melihat Draco sudah ada ditempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum pada Draco, melepas kacamatanya dan mematikan lampunya. Harry kembali tidur bersama dengan Draco, dan ia sangat bahagia.

"Berhasil Arry?" tanyanya, kemudian disusul menguap.

Harry hanya mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Draco. Harry terdiam dan ia bingung apakah ia masih harus 'mencium' Draco karena Draco tetap berbaring dikasurnya.

Draco tiba-tiba beranjak duduk dan mencium dahi Arry yang telah berbaring disebelahnya, perlahan-lahan. Seperti ada kerinduan yang mendalam dan kemudian giliran Arry yang mencium dahinya.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika Arry berkata padanya, "Aku ingin kita selalu bersama."

Draco sebenarnya ingin bertanya dan berbicara padanya mengenai 'Gay' tapi, ia rasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Harry dapat merasakan bahwa Draco mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama, Draco. Sampai kita dewasa, sampai kita berdua mempunyai anak dan cucu."

Draco kebingungan sekaligus bahagia dengan perkataan Arry, "Memangnya laki-laki bisa melahirkan, Arry?" mungkin saja di dunia Muggle bisa-harap Draco.

Harry hanya tertawa kecil, "Bukan, Draco. Tapi istri-istri kita nanti yang akan melahirkan memberi kita berdua anak, dan kemudian cucu." Harry terdiam sebentar dan ide bagus melintas dikepalanya, "Bagaimana kalau nanti anak kita perempuan dan laki-laki kita nikahkan mereka, jadi kita akan memiliki cucu yang sama, Draco! Ide yang baguskan?" katanya ceria, seperti anak yang sedang memakan permen yang sangat ia sukai.

Tapi Draco tidak menyukai hal itu, ia merasakan ada pukulan kecil dihatinya dan jantungnya seakan-akan memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia sebal, jika membayangkan Arry dengan seseorang lainnya selain dirinya. Ia kesal dan terdiam.

Diamnya membuat Harry berpikir kalau temannya itu sudah tertidur.

"Good Night, Draco." Katanya perlahan.

Draco yang sebenarnya masih terjaga berpura-pura sudah tertidur, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Rasanya kesal, dan sekaligus sebal dengan wanita yang akan menjadi istri Harry.

Draco melirik kearah Harry yang saat itu tidur telentang, bukannya membelakanginya. Draco juga kesal, karena sikap tidur Harry membuat tempatnya lebih sempit dari sebelumnya.

Draco menatap Arry yang samar-samar dikegelapan kamarnya. Andaikan ia memiliki tongkat sihirnya ia pasti dapat melihat wajah Arry utuh saat tidurnya. Draco perlahan-lahan merentangkan tangan kirinya keatas tubuh Harry dan memeluknya perlahan. Draco menempatkan kepalanya diantara kepala dan bahu Harry. Perlahan-lahan mencium bau matahari dari rambut Harry.

"Night Arry."

~bersambung.

A/N: fiuh… -_-) saya rasa anak berumur 7 tahun memang belum mengetahui apapun perihal 'Gay'… kalau diingat-ingat…mungkin saat sayah kelas lima baru tahu mengenai hal itu dan terkejut 'Kok Bisa!' dan sayah resmi memegang gelar Fujoshi saat SMA… mungkin terlambat, yah..terlambat. -_-)

Thanks to **AnindyaChaya, Chaachulie247, Paradisea Rubra, Shin Joo **for the reviews.

Please Review… dan jangan lupa baca: **Love is You.**

Sebentar lagi fic ini akan tamat, dan akan ada fic baru :D...

Ngiklanngiklanngiklanngiklan ngiklanngiklanngiklanngiklan ngiklan.

Title: Hullo Baby! –I'm hurting my self by Hurting you- (mungkin diganti nantinya)

Disclaimer: Jeanne K. Rowling.

Pairing: DMHP, lainnya masih direncanakan.

Warning: Slash, Mpreg,

Summary: Draco yang bosan dengan kesehariannya, mengawali harinya dengan membaca the Daily Prophet dengan headline 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Pregnant' terkejut, sekaligus tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa 'ayah' dari anaknya tersebut walaupun di Koran menyebutkan Ron Weasley.

Ditunggu dan di baca yaaa~


	4. Chapter 4: Warm Place to Love

Chapter 4: Warm Place to Love

25 July 1987

Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir terbaik se Britania Raya. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi di dalamnya saat itu. Keberadaan Voldemort pun belum diketahui. Kegiatan belajar mengajar, seperti hari-hari dimana matahari akan bersinar dengan cerah dipagi hari dan pada malam harinya burung hantu akan berkeliaran mencari mangsanya.

"Kau yakin, anak itu akan baik-baik saja, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Hogwarts, "Tenang saja Minerva, tidak ada dinding pelindung yang dirusak olehnya dan tidak akan ada penyihir lain yang dapat masuk kerumahnya."

Penyihir perempuan yang sedang duduk itu meminum teh pada cangkir yang disediakan oleh House-Elf. Dumbledore sedang membersihkan bulu Fawkes dengan sangat teliti.

Minerva McGonagall menaruh kembali cangkirnya, "Lalu, mengapa ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil, hmm… kalau tidak salah anak Malfoy bisa mendatanginya? Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa? Kau tahu sendiri, Malfoy adalah…" ia menghentikan perkataannya karena dirasa tidak perlu untuk mengingatkan pada Albus siapa sesungguhnya Malfoy.

"Anak itu diundang oleh Harry." Kata Albus lirih, seakan berbicara pada Phoenix dihadapannya.

"Hah? Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Albus?"

Dumbledore hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya itu kemungkinan ia bisa masuk kedinding sihir yang telah kubuat."

Minerva tidak menanggapi perkataan Albus, karena menurutnya sama seperti sihir. Sesuatu yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan dapat dijelaskan dengan akal sehat. Mungkin 'hubungan' antara keduanya pun demikian.

Mau bagaimanapun mereka harus melindungi Harry, apapun konsekuensinya yang terjadi pada mereka. Diam-diam Minerva berharap agar anak itu akan tumbuh dengan baik dengan keluarga yang membencinya. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan pada Albus untuk memindahkan anak itu, tapi Albus menolaknya. Ia berpendapat bahwa dunia muggle adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk menyembunyikan Harry.

Minerva menaruh cangkir tehnya dan House-Elf pun muncul untuk mengambil cangkir itu, "Aku pergi dulu." dan Albus hanya mengangguk. Minerva yakin, Albus pasti sudah merencanakan dan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada Harry.

Minerva memasuki kelas Transfigurasinya, mungkin suatu saat nanti ia dapat langsung mengajari anak bermata hijau itu dikelasnya, saat ini ia berada. Minerva sangat menantikannya.

…

Pagi itu, Harry terbangun lebih dahulu dari Draco. Beberapa kali itu tidur dengan Draco, dirinya selalu membuka mata setelah Draco bangun dari tempatnya. Padahal Harry sangat yakin, Draco adalah anak yang manja jika dilihat dari gelagatnya.

Harry tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya karena Draco menguncinya. Draco memeluknya. Harry dapat merasakan napas Draco ditelinganya, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Perlahan-lahan Harry mencoba melepaskan pelukan Draco. Bukan berarti Harry membencinya, sebaliknya ia menyukai kehangatan tubuh orang lain disisinya saat tidur. Selama ini, hanya Draco yang pernah menemaninya tidur.

Semakin Harry berusaha untuk beranjak pergi, semakin kuat Draco memeluk Harry. Draco menggusar disebelahnya, "Mum, lima menit lagi, aku sangat lelah." Memang benar Draco kelelahan karena liburannya ke Bali kemarin. Liburan yang Harry sempat kira kepergiannya dari Harry selamnya.

Harry menatap Draco dengan sangat lembut. Dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan Draco. Ia sangat menyayangi Draco. Mungkin ini rasanya memiliki kakak, tidak! mungkin adik, kalau melihat betapa manjanya Draco.

Sesungguhnya semalam saat Harry mengatakan suatu saat nanti mereka akan memiliki istri masing dan memiliki cucu yang sama, hatinya terasa sangat berat. Rasanya ia tidak ingin menyerahkan Draco pada siapapun didunia ini. Seperti sebuah mainan yang sangat kau sukai dan orang lain tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Walaupun Draco bukan mainan.

Tapi mungkin ini rasanya, kenapa banyak ayah yang menangis saat putrinya menikah dicerita-cerita dalam televisi. Mungkin aku pun akan menangis jika Draco menikah, pikir Harry.

Harry terdiam, ia belum mengerti mana tangis bahagia dan tangis kepedihan. Saat itu Harry hanya ingin bersama dengan Draco, ia pun sadar dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan pernikahan. Ia lebih baik memikirkan mengenai hidupnya yang ada saat ini. Di sini, dirumah yang baginya seperti neraka.

Harry mulai merasa Draco bergerak melonggarkan pelukannya. Harry menoleh kearah Draco untuk melihatnya membuka matanya. Bulu mata Draco yang juga berwarna pirang, memberikan jalan agar mata berwarna abu-abu menemui mata berwarna hijau.

Harry tersenyum saat pertama kali Draco bangun tidur, senyumnyalah yang harus menyambutnya, "Pagi, Draco." Draco tersenyum dan kemudian menutup matanya kembali.

Draco mendekatkan kepalanya pada tubuh Harry. Ia ingin 'mencium' aroma tubuh Harry dipagi hari. Beruntung saja, Draco sudah berhenti mengompol semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Walaupun ada mantra yang sering digunakan ibunya sesaat sebelum ia tidur dua tahun yang lalu untuk menjaganya agar tidak mengompol. Draco malas untuk bangun, "Hmmhh… Pagi juga, Arry."

Harry menikmati saat-saat singkat itu, sebelum ia harus benar-benar bangun. Harry menggeser tubuhnya, "Bangun, Draco!"

Draco mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ini masih terlalu pagi, Arry!" Harry berusaha menjauhkan kepala Draco, dan 'Brukkhh' ia terjatuh kelantai. Draco bangun karena terkejut dan langsung memeriksa Harry, "Kau tidak apa-apa Arry?"

Harry yang berusaha menahan untuk mengerang karena rasa sakitnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha pula untuk bangkit. Ia duduk diatas kasur, dengan Draco yang masih telentang disebelahnya.

"Belum ada teriakan apapun Arry?" tanya Draco. Harry tahu yang dimaksud Draco adalah Dudley, tapi mendengar kata 'apapun' sebagai ganti dari kata 'siapapun' membuatnya merinding. Mungkin Dudley sungguhan akan menjadi seekor babi bulat merah kecil. Harry tersenyum memikirkan hal itu.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pukul 07.12, masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun tidur, Draco." Harry dapat merasakan Draco disisinya kembali bergerak.

"Bangunkan aku pukul delapan tepat Arry, aku masih lelah." Draco kembali menutup matanya.

Harry memandang Draco dengan lekat. Saat ia yakin Draco sudah tertidur, Harry menyentuh rambut pirang Draco yang sangat halus dan harum. Berbeda dari rambutnya yang baik bangun tidur maupun tidak, sama-sama bergerak keseluruh arah. Harry mengagumi rambut Draco, dan ekspresinya saat ia tidur.

Kurang 15 menit dari waktu yang diminta Draco untuk membangunkannya, mereka berdua mendengar teriakan yang kencang. Harry tersenyum jahil, _Dudley,_pikirnya. Draco terbangun karena teriakan itu pula. Matanya masih sayu, dan belum siap melihat pagi.

"Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu, Draco.-" Harry bersiap-siap diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya, "Kau disini saja." Katanya kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Dikamar Harry, Draco kembali tertidur. Dirinya tidak mengetahui efek seperti apa yang ditimbulkan ke 12 coklat tersebut. Well, dia tidak peduli juga. Asalkan anak itu menderita, dan Harry bahagia.

Jeritan Dudley semakin kencang, dan kedua orang tuanya sudah ada dikamarnya, menenangkannya ketika Harry sampai didepan kamarnya. Harry yang berjalan dengan sangat pelan, kehadirannya tidak disadari oleh keluarga Dursley.

Ia bergetar, ia harus menahan tawanya karena melihat Dudley berubah. Di tubuh Dudley tumbuh bulu berwarna putih dengan bercak-bercak berwarna-warni seperti polkadot. Harry hanya melihat wajah, lengan, dan kakinya saja yang berubah. Ia masih belum mengetahui apakah seluruh tubuhnya berubah.

Ia mematung, bukan karena terkejut bukan pula karena ia ketakutan. Tapi karena ia harus tetap menahan tawa ketika kancing baju Dudley lepas dan mengangenai wajah Paman Vernon. Bibi Petunia panik dan menangis karena khawatir anaknya berubah seperti bola berbulu dengan motif polkadot warna-warni.

Dudley melihat Harry berdiri dengan tegak, tidak terkejut, tetap tidak pula tertawa, "Harry! Ini pasti ulahmu!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Harry dan kemudian melempar sesuatu kepada Harry, yang Harry kenali sebagai mobil-mobilan mahal yang baru kemarin dibelikan Bibi Petunia.

Harry menghindari lemparan Dudley, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" seluruh keluarga Dursley memandangnya.

Paman Vernon mendekatinya dan menarik pakaiannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku!"

Harry gagal melepaskan dirinya, dan lebih bersiap-siap untuk dipukul. Dari arah Dudley ia dapat mendengar kalau ibu-anak disana memberikan semangat untuk memberikan Harry pelajaran, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

Paman Vernon menariknya lebih tinggi, dan Harry merasa sedikit tercekik, "Kau bohong! Pasti kau! Kau Freak! Aneh! Sama seperti kedua orang tuamu!"

Harry kesal sekali mendengar perkataan Paman Vernon, tapi tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena ia masih terlalu kecil.

Draco!

Harry ingat Draco masih ada dikamarnya, dan ia berusaha agar Harry tidak berteriak kesakitan kalau-kalau dirinya dipukul. Setidaknya agar Dursley tidak menyadari kehadiran Draco. "Bukan aku! Kalau itu aku, aku sudah melakukannya dari dulu!"

Paman Vernon kesal, diantara dirinya sepakat dengan perkataan Harry atau karena pada dasarnya Harry memang ingin membuat anaknya menderita. Harry terpelanting, tubuhnya membentur dinding saat Paman Vernon melemparnya.

Harry kesakitan, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Dudley berteriak-teriak kepada ayahnya kenapa ia tidak memukul Harry. Dudley yang tubuhnya seperti bola, separuh menangis dan separuh lagi kesal. Ia yang awalnya dipeluk oleh ibunya yang sangat khawatir, bangkit.

Dudley menepis ibunya dan mendatangi Harry serta ayahnya yang dengan memarahi Harry. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari meja, "Kau pasti yang melakukan ini terhadapku!" dan melemparkan sesuatu sehingga mengenai lengan kiri Harry. Harry yang sedang berbaring dilantai bertambah kesakitan karena Dudley melemparkan mainan pesawatnya.

Mainan itu hancur ketika mengenai Harry dan membentur dinding. Bisa dilihat seberapa kuat dan marahnya Dudley saat itu menghadapi Harry yang jauh lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Harry menangis, tanpa mengerang, tanpa pula menjerit. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitnya ketika Dudley mulai menendanginya.

Ia harus menahannya ketika Dudley mulai menginjak-injak kakinya sementara kedua orang tuanya hanya melihatnya saja. Ia harus bertahan agar Draco tidak mengetahui ia sedang di 'hukum', agar Dudley tidak pula memarahi Draco. Ia harus bertahan demi Draco.

Dudley berhenti menendangi Harry. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tanda ia kelelahan. Kemudian ia menghadap kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, dan merajuk seperti anak yang baru dijahili oleh anak lainnya. Mungkin bagian 'dijahili oleh anak lainnya' memang tepat, tapi rasanya merajuk setelah 'memukuli' anak lainnya itu, sesuatu yang…

Harry tidak fokus terhadap sekelilingnya karena tubuhnya sakit semua, hingga Dudley berteriak, "Kau harus mengembalikan aku seperti awal, Bodoh!" dan menendangnya sekali lagi.

Harry yang mampu berpikir kembali setelah tendangan Dudley yang mengenai bagian depan tubuhnya, melirik kearahnya, "Aku ini bodoh, Dudley. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengembalikanmu.." ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena rasa ia harus bertahan, karena ia tidak mau mengkhawatirkan Draco.

Draco, kau tertidur saja lagi, jangan bangun. Nanti saja kalau aku sudah sedikit merasa baik dan bisa tersenyum dihadapanmu tanpa menampakkan rasa sakitku, pikir Harry dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang keluarga Dursley katakan. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk membuatnya dapat mengerti ucapan orang lain.

Dudley berteriak jauh lebih kencang dan tepat ditelinga Harry, agar Harry menjawabnya, "Kau kan yang memberikanku coklat semalam! Kau yang menjahiliku! Kau yang merubahku!"

Harry mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Air matanya tak juga mampu ia hentikan, "Aku dapat coklat dari mana, Dudley?" katanya lirih, tanpa sesegukan sedikit pun. Rasa sakit telah biasa ia rasakan, dan mengajarkan Harry untuk bertahan dalam keadaan apapun.

Tak sedikitpun Harry merasa bahwa rasa sakitnya adalah ulah Draco, sekalipun Draco yang membelikan coklat itu untuk Dudley. Harry melihat Dudley, ia sangat senang dan dalam hatinya ia berharap Dudley akan selalu seperti itu. Seperti bola berbulu. Tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum, dan membuat Paman Vernon marah.

Paman Vernon mengangkat Harry, sedangkan istri-anaknya hanya mendukungnya dan mengikutinya. Harry diseret menuruni tangga. Setiap anak tangganya menyentuh tubuh Harry, dan rasanya sakit. Tapi ia harus menahannnya, ia tidak boleh berteriak atau mengerang karena Draco tepat dibawah tangga.

Paman Vernon membawanya tepat kearah kamarnya, membuka kamarnya dan melemparkan Harry ketempat tidurnya yang sempit, "Kau dihukum!" dan paman Vernon membanting pintunya.

Harry kesakitan dan tiba-tiba teringat Draco, ia mencari Draco. ditempat tidurnya sudah tidak terlihat Draco dimanapun. Kemana Draco? Harry mencoba-coba memanggilnya tetapi Draco tidak pula muncul.

Harry merebahkan tubuhnya ia berpikir mungkin Draco sudah bangun dan pergi dari kamarnya mengingat saat itu sudah pukul delapan lebih. Harry kesakitan dan lapar. Mungkin keluarga Dursley tidak akan memberinya makanan selama satu atau dua hari.

Harry tidak mampu bangkit karena tangannya, tubuhnya dan kakinya sangat sakit. Hari ini ia merasa bahwa Dudley benar-benar marah. Harry tersenyum ketika mengingat sosok Dudley. Ia berharap semoga Dudley tetap seperti itu, dan bahkan akan terlihat jauh lebih freak dari pada dirinya.

Harry tertawa kecil, hanya pemikiran itu yang dapat menghiburnya dari rasa sakitnya, dari rasa kesepiannya. Ia kesepian, ia ingin melihat Draco. Seharusnya Harry mengatakan pada Draco setidaknya ia melihat saat Draco pergi dari kamarnya. Tapi untuk saat ini Harry merasa beruntung karena Draco tidak ada dikamarnya, setidaknya ia tahu Draco baik-baik saja.

Airmatanya kembali menetes. Memang wajar anak kecil menangis karena kesakitan. Harry bahkan tidak dapat membaringkan kesebelah kiri karena tubuh bagian kirinya hampir seluruhnya sakit. Andaikan orangtuanya masih ada, pasti ketika ia kesakitan seperti ini, kedua orangtuannya akan membawanya kedokter dan memeluknya perlahan. Mengharapkan agar dirinya segera sembuh dan mungkin memantrainya kalau benar keduanya adalah penyihir.

Andaikan Draco disisinya sekarang, mungkin Draco mau membelai kepalanya untuk membantunya meredakan rasa sakitnya. Mungkin pula Draco akan menyihirnya untuk sembuh. Draco, Harry menginginkan kedatangannya. Sama seperti hari-hari ketika Draco belum muncul dihadapannya. Harry ingin seseorang ada disampingnya, dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Draco…

"Iya Arry? Kau tidak tidur ternyata?" kata Draco kemudian menyentuh lengan kiri Harry.

Harry tersentak karena Draco tiba-tiba menyentuh lengannya yang kesakitan, tapi ia bertahan untuk mengerang. Ia berharap semoga Draco tidak menyadari dirinya sedang kesakitan., "Hm? Draco? Kau sejak kapan ada di sini?" katanya mencoba untuk bersemangat dan tersenyum walau Draco mungkin tidak dapat melihat senyumnya.

Draco tidak mengerti mengapa temannya itu tetap berbaring dan diam. Awalnya ia merasa aneh ketika melihat temannya tersentak saat ia menyentuhnya, tapi ia hanya menganggap bahwa Arry mungkin hanya terkejut saja., "Tidak lama, aku baru saja sampai. Hari ini Ayah dan Mum keluar negeri lagi-" Draco terdiam sesaat karena melihat temannya tidak juga berbalik untuk melihatnya, "Kau marah padaku Arry?"

Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berbalik bukan karena ia tidak ingin, tapi karena ia tidak mampu untuk menatap sahabatnya itu, "Aku mungkin hanya butuh sedikit tidur, Draco."

Draco menyentuh Harry sekali lagi, dan kali ini tidak hanya tersentak tetapi Harry juga mengerang kesakitan. Saat itu Draco tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Arry? Kau kenapa? Apanya yang sakit?" tanyanya beruntut sembari memeriksa tubuh Arry.

Draco tidak dapat melihat ada luka, karena terhalang piyama Harry. Tapi ia tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Harry. Harry hanya diam saja, dan merasakan sakit yang perlahan mulai menjalar. Draco memaksa Harry untuk berbalik badan, dan Harry kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"Arry! Kau kenapa? Apakah keluarga ini yang menyakitimu?" Draco menyentuh wajah Harry yang sedikit memar karena terbentur lantai. Draco seperti dapat merasakan rasa sakitnya hanya dari melihat wajah Harry yang sangat pucat.

Harry melihatnya dan tersenyum, "Kau tahu Draco, Dudley menyerupai bola berbulu berwarna-warni dengan motif polkadot. Lucu sekali Draco!" sebenarnya Harry ingin sekali tertawa, tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk itu. Tubuhnya terlalu sakit dan ia butuh istirahat, "Tapi saat ini aku butuh tidur, Draco." Kata Harry buru-buru sebelum Draco menanyai hal lainnya.

Draco mengangguk dan melihat sahabatnya menutup matanya perlahan. Ia tidak lah bodoh, ia mengetahui apa yang diperbuat oleh keluarganya saat ke abstainnya tadi pagi. Draco melirik kearah jam, 10:05 pagi. Draco berpikir ada yang lebih baik ia lakukan dari pada meluapkan kemarahan pada keluarga Dursley sekarang.

…

Udara terasa jauh lebih sejuk dan dingin terasa. Aroma yang melingkupinya seakan-akan berubah, ah tidak…memang telah berubah. Biasanya ia akan mencium baunya sendiri ketika ia bangun tidur. Tapi saat ini ketika ia mulai tersadar yang ia ketahui ialah ia merasakan seperti ada ditengah-tengah hutan yang tenang dengan bau pepohonan dan tanah setelah hujan. Dingin, sejuk dan menenangkan.

Harry membuka matanya, iavtertidur rupanya. Ia tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur. Lengan kanannya masih sedikit sakit walaupun ada suatu hal yang melingkupi lengan dan kakinya yang seperti kain pembalut. Kain itu memberikan rasa dingin dan menghilangkan sedikit memar yang ada lengan dan kakinya.

Harry membuka matanya penuh, ia terkejut namun tetap diposisinya. Ia berada disuatu tempat yang sangat luas dan sangat nyaman. Walaupun ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya dengan bebas, namun sepintas ia mampu mengenali warna dinding yang sangat tinggi. Putih, mungkin krem dan terdapat ornamen berwarna hijau dan perak di dinding itu. Sangat indah.

Harry menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengenali aroma yang ada dikamar itu. Aroma 'orang' lainnya, dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun Arry?" tanya Draco yang masuk membawa sebuah buku tebal dan duduk disebelah Harry karena ia tahu Harry tidak dapat banyak bergerak.

Harry menatapnya dan mengangguk, "Ini rumahmu, Draco?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Ia melihatnya Draco mengangguk.

"Apa rumahku sangat aneh, Arry?" Draco khawatir kalau-kalau Harry tidak menyukai rumahnya yang 'biasa' ini. Rumah Draco memang jauh lebih besar dari pada rumah keluarga Dursley, tapi pada saat yang sama Draco takut bahwa rumahnya dianggap aneh atau mungkin berhantu oleh Harry.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, "Indah sekali, Draco." Dan ia dapat melihat Draco tersenyum lega. Harry melihat Draco tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, dan muncul sesosok….hantu?

"Ya, Tuan Muda Draco dan-" kata 'sosok' itu, sambil menatap Harry, "Teman Tuan Muda. Apakah yang bisa Dobby bantu?" katanya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan Harry. Harry merasa aneh.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu dihadapanku, tuan…kecil?" kata Harry ragu mendeskripsikan Dobby.

Dobby terharu karena itu pertama kalinya ada yang memanggilya 'tuan', ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggumamkan kebahagiaannya. Draco menatapnya sinis, "Bawakan ramuan penyembuh dan makanan serta minuman, Dobby!" Draco melihatnya masih tersedu-sedu dan menjadi kesal karena tidak langsung dipatuhi perintahnya ,"Dobby!-" bentaknya.

Dobby menyadari kemarahan tuannya, membentur-benturkan wajahnya dan kemudian menghilang. Harry terkejut saat 'sesosok' itu menghilang, "Apa itu Draco?"

Draco memalingkan wajahnya pada Harry, "Ah, itu House-elf, Arry. Mungkin sedikit seperti pembantu atau budak?" Draco entah mengapa merasa tidak nyaman dengan kata-kata 'budak', entah mengapa. Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah Harry yang… aneh?

"Hahahaha.. begitu rupanya, ia seperti budak,-" Harry tertawa dan terhenti sebentar, "Seperti aku." Dan terdiam karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Tidak! Kau tidak seperti itu! Kau bukan-" dan terdiam ketika Draco menyadari bahwa keluarga Dursley memang memperlakukan Harry seperti pembantu, mungkin juga budak. Draco bingung ia harus berkata apa, dan Harry tersenyum.

Draco tahu bahwa dirinya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Harry melihatnya kebingungan dan kemudian menyentuh tangan Draco yang ada didekatnya, "Bagaimana caramu membawaku kesini?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian Draco dan sukses.

Draco secara panjang lebar menjelaskan mengenai Apparation dari buku yang ia baca. Kemudian menjelaskan bahwa dirinya serta Harry dapat ber-Apparated bersama yang disebut dengan Side Along Apparate. Draco mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui Harry sedang kesakitan walaupun sahabatnya itu menutupi hal itu dari dirinya dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Malfoy Manor karena menurutnya jauh lebih aman dari rumah keluarga Dursley.

Harry hanya mengangguk dan berterimakasih. Tak lama kemudian Dobby dengan senyumnya muncul kehadapan Harry. Harry masih saja terkejut dengan kemunculan 'Dobby'. Dobby memberikan makanan, minuman dan sebotol kecil berisi ramuan agar Harry sembuh, "Terimakasih, siapa namamu? Dob-Dobbie?" tanyanya pada House-Elf yang tiba-tiba menangis terharu lagi dan kemudian Draco mengusirnya untuk pergi.

Draco hanya menatapnya kebosanan. Saat itu Draco belum paham konsekuensinya membawa seorang anak non-pureblood kedalam rumahnya.

Draco melihat Harry menghabiskan makanannya tanpa _table manner_. Draco berpikir bahwa ia harus mengajari sahabatnya itu _table manner_ yang baik. Draco tersenyum saat melihat Harry 'sembuh' setelah meminum ramuan yang selalu ada di Malfoy Manor kalau-kalau Draco tidak sengaja 'melukai' temannya saat bermain.

Harry memegang tangan Draco, "Aku sembuh Draco! Ini ajaib!…terimakasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Draco tertegun dan terdiam sambil melihat Harry berdiri diatas kasurnya, kemudian melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Arry,-" Panggil Draco lirih, namun tidak terlewatkan oleh Harry dengan berhenti melompat-lompat dan memperhatikan Draco, "Aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang sangat indah, dan menyenangkan untuk bermain." Draco mengetahui bahwa temannya itu sangat senang hanya dari mata hijaunya yang berkilauan.

Kurang dari semenit kemudian, mereka telah sampai kesuatu tempat.

"Crystal-Palace." Kata Draco singkat memperkenalkan tempat yang sangat indah saat mereka berdua sampai.

Tempat itu berwarna hijau, dan terdapat mata air kecil yang membentuk seperti danau kecil dibawahnya. Tempatnya agak sedikit redup menurut Harry, tapi dilihatnya saja sudah sangat indah. Banyak bunga-bunga berwarna warni dan rumput hijau yang segar. Tempai itu tidak luas dan mungkin tertutup oleh pohon-pohon yang sangat besar, namun tidak mengurangi keindahannya.

Harry menatap Draco ketika sahabatnya itu berbicara, "Kau suka Arry?-" tanyanya sambil melihat Harry yang sangat antusias menatap danau kecil jernih berwarna kehijauan itu. Draco tahu sebentar lagi matahari akan tepat berada diatas mereka, dan alasan mengapa tempat itu disebut dengan 'Crystal-Palace' akan segera diketahui oleh Harry.

Harry tersenyum lebar, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mulai menjelajah tempat itu, "Iya aku suka sekali! Draco! Tempat ini sangat indah! Terima kasih!" katanya bahagia dan menatap Draco.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih dengan menciumku, Arry!" katanya simple sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke pipinya. Harry mencium Draco atau Draco menciumnya memang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa-tapi itu saat akan tidur, kalau sebagai tanda terima kasih.. Harry merasa sedikit agak..aneh.

"Tapi kan kita, laki-laki Draco!-" Harry melihat Draco menyudutkan matanya kearahnya, dan ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kemauannya, "Apakah, di dunia sihir, mencium laki-laki seperti ini merupakan hal yang biasa?" tanyanya dan mulai mendekati Draco.

Draco hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan jarinya kearah pipinya berkali-kali. Saat Harry akan mengecup pipi Draco tiba-tiba cahaya muncul mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat itu matahari tepat diatas mereka berdua dan menerangi tempat itu. Seluruh tempat berkilauan dan Harry dapat melihatnya.

Harry terkesima karena ia melihat hal yang sangat indah. Tanpa cahaya yang masuk pun tempat itu terlihat indah dan menenangkan. Tapi saat cahaya matahari menembus pepohonan diatas mereka. Air danau yang terkena cahaya itu memantulkan sinarnya yang berwarna kehijauan.

Harry dapat melihat kesekeliling yang awalnya sedikit redup menjadi terang berwarna biru, kehijauan dan diantara bebatuan yang terlihat seperti kaca dipinggir-pinggir danau kecil itu juga merefleksikan warna bunga-bunga disekitarnya. Hingga warna mata air berkilauan menjadi banyak warna. Indah sekali…

Apalagi kalau kupu-kupu atau burung-burung beterbangan, maka warna dan bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh air dan bebatuan disisi-sisi danau akan semakin beragam dan bercahaya. Warna hijau yang mirip dengan mata Harry.

Draco yang awalnya kesal karena Harry berhenti untuk mengecupnya, menatap Harry yang sedang terkesima. Kemudian ikut menatap danau itu bersama dengan Harry. Danau itu terkadang berganti warna tergantung objek yang terpantul didekatnya.

"Jadi ini alasannya, mengapa danau ini disebut sebagai Crystal-Palace?" tanya Harry yang tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya.

Draco hanya mengeluarkan suara menyetujui pendapat Harry sekenanya, "Hm..hm…" kemudian mereka berdua kembali terdiam menatap pemandangan dihadapannya, "Tempat ini masih bagian dari wilayah Malfoy, jadi hanya Malfoy-mungkin juga hanya aku, yang mengetahui tempa ini." Katanya menjelaskan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini adalah milik Malfoy.

Harry tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Draco dan hanya mengangguk. Draco benar-benar memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Memiliki orang tua, rumah yang besar, makanan dan tempat yang indah untuk bermain. Harry tanpa ia sadari menjadi iri dengannya.

"Hiduplah bersamaku, Arry." Kata Draco dengan sangat tenang, dan perkataan ini mampu mengalihkan pandangan Harry kepada Draco. Draco tersenyum dan mengulangi perkataannya, "Hiduplah denganku di Malfoy Manor, Arry."

Harry sebenarnya ingin sekali menjawab 'iya', tapi kemudian ia menatap pakaiannya dan pakaian Draco. Jelas sangat berbeda. Sekalipun mereka hidup ditempat yang sama tapi mereka akan menjadi orang yang berbeda. Apakah persahabatan mereka akan tetap seperti ini saat mereka dewasa nanti?

Harry tiba-tiba mengingat Dobby, mungkin saja saat Draco bosan padanya maka ia akan memperlakukan Harry seperti Draco memperlakukan Dobby. Harry menundukkan pandangannya dan dari matanya saja terlihat ada kepedihan didalamnya.

Draco yang menunggu jawaban dari Harry merasa sedikit terusik, "Ada apa, Arry? Kau tidak mau? Karena keluarga Malfoy kurang baik untukmu? Atau karena kami ini penyihir?" tanya Draco yang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Harry tersenyum padanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia hanya berpikir apakah dirinya dan Draco akan selalu berteman. Akan selalu bersama? Ia tidak tahu, karena terkadang waktu jauh lebih kejam dari yang terlihat. "Aku suka bersamamu, Draco. Tapi…" Harry tidak dapat meneruskan perkataannya.

Draco terdiam memandang Harry, dan mereka tetap begitu sampai beberapa saat kemudian. Saat Draco memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menarik tangan Harry untuk memeluknya. "Aku berjanji, Arry aku akan melindungimu. Bukan karena kau lemah, atau keadaanmu saat ini,-" Draco terdiam sebentar melihat apakah Harry akan melepaskan dirinya atau tidak. Ternyata tidak, "Aku melindungimu karena kau adalah Arry, karena aku menyukaimu dan akan selalu seperti itu."

Harry menatap Draco dengan penuh haru, Draco melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sampai kita dewasa Arry, sampai kita menjadi tua." Kemudian mengecup dahinya, tempat yang sama seperti yang Draco biasa lakukan saat mereka akan tidur.

Harry mengangguk dan kemudian memeluknya balik. Mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat dan ketika mereka sadar matahari telah sedikit condong ke barat sehingga cahayanya mulai meredup kembali.

Harry bahagia karena ada seorang yang berjanji akan melindunginya. Ada seseorang yang menyukainya dan mengharap kehadiran Harry sampai kapan pun. Mungkin beginilah rasanya disayangi oleh seseorang, seperti Dudley yang disayangi oleh keluarga Dursley.

Hari itu mereka bermain hingga petang ditempat itu, mereka hanya pergi ke Malfoy Manor untuk makan siang dan malam. Saat malam tiba, Harry yang telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna merah hati milik Draco kembali ber-Apparated ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Walaupun sampai akhir Harry tidak dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tua sahabatnya ini, tapi Dobby sesegukan ketika Harry dan Draco akan ber-Apparated ke kamar Harry.

Harry tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Draco suka sekali tidur dikamarnya yang sempit dari pada kamarnya sendiri yang sangat luas dan nyaman itu. Harry melirik kearah Draco, Draco menggunakan piyama berwarna hitam kelam dan ia terlihat manis di piyama itu. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, apakah ia bisa menyebut anak laki-laki lainnya dengan kata 'manis'? aneh sekali…pikirnya.

Sesampai di kamarnya, keadaan sangat sepi. Tentu ia akan kelaparan, dan mungkin mati kelaparan kalau saja ia tetap berada didalam kamarnya. Draco disampingnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur, hingga ia mendengar pintu rumah di buka dan ada suara menangis yang ia ketahui sebagai Dudley.

Draco bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, tadi siang Harry sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada diri Dudley –tanpa menceritakan dirinya dipukuli oleh Dursley tentunya, walaupun tanpa Harry sadari Draco tahu, dirinya dianiaya oleh mereka-. Draco dan Harry mengintip melalui celah kecil yang ada di kamarnya dan melihat Dudley yang tetap seperti bola tapi dengan bulu-bulu yang sepertinya sudah dicukur.

Dudley menangis karena terlihat tanda-tanda bulu-bulu itu tumbuh lagi. Harry melihat paman Vernon mendatanginya dan dapat mendengar dirinya sendiri menelan ludahnya karena terlalu panik. Ia panik kalau-kalau Draco akan ditemukan oleh keluarga Dursley dan ikut-ikutan dipukuli.

Harry melirik kearah Draco dan melihat kalau Draco malah menahan tawanya. Draco belum menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. "Draco, sstttt! Bagaimana ini?"

Draco menatap Harry, dan tersenyum. Draco dapat mendengar kalau pamannya itu mendekati kamar Harry dan mungkin bersiap untuk membuka pintunya. Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry dan kemudian mengecup pipinya. Ketika Paman Vernon membuka kamarnya, Draco sudah ber-Disapparated. Harry berpikir bahwa menjadi penyihir itu sangat efisien. Draco pun mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah penyihir, mungkin dirinya dapat melakukannya suatu hari dan dapat pergi saat dirinya akan dihukum keluarga Dursley.

Malam itu Harry tidak dihukum oleh keluarga Dursley, ia hanya diintrograsi dan sesekali diteriaki. Ia masih berpura-pura kesakitan saat ia bergerak atau kalau keluarga Dursley mencoba menyentuhnya. Walaupun malam itu ia tetap tidak diberi makan oleh keluarga Dursley sebagai hukuman untuknya. Tak masalah juga bagi Harry.

Harry bersiap untuk tidur, dan Draco juga tidak kembali kesisinya, mungkin tidak akan kembali kesisinya. Diam-diam Harry berharap agar Draco kembali.

Harry sudah tertidur saat Draco kembali ke kamarnya, Draco terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi keluarga Dursley. Ia ber-apparated dan menatap Harry yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya sangat tenang.

Draco mengingat Harry saat ia bercerita, mau bagaimanapun Harry dipukuli oleh keluarganya adalah salahnya, walaupun Harry tidak bercerita apapun. "Maafkan aku, Arry."

Draco tahu Harry tidak ingin Draco khawatir padanya. Mungkin juga Harry tidak ingin Draco berbuat sesuatu pada keluarga Dursley. Karena seorang Malfoy bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Termasuk memberi sedikit hukuman pada muggle.

Draco menyentuh lengan kiri Harry, dan mencium dahinya.

"Night, Arry."

….

26 July 1987

Keesokan paginya, Draco membuka matanya terlebih dahulu dari pada Harry. Wajar saja, kemarin adalah hari yang penuh bagi Draco. Ia dapat mendengar teriakan anak dari Dursley itu. Anak gendut itu menuruni tangga dengan sekuat tenaga, sengaja agar penghuni di dalamnya untuk bangun. Dan memang sukses untuk membangunkan Harry.

Harry benar-benar terbangun saat Bibi Petunia memukul-mukul pintunya agar Harry keluar dari kamarnya. Draco bersembunyi dipojok kamarnya yang tidak terlihat oleh keluarga Dursley. Harry bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menutup kembali pintunya. Draco mengunci pintu itu lagi.

Draco mengintip apa yang dilakukan Harry diluar, ia dimarahi habis-habisan karena menurut bibinya Harry bangun telat. Draco tidak dapat melihat Harry saat mereka membawa Harry untuk pergi yang mungkin ke dapur.

Draco terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang? Yang menutupi pandangannya. Itu? Mungkin yang disebut Dudley. Dudley berubah lagi hari ini, warna tubuhhnya menjadi putih sanagt pucat dengan bintik-bintik merah. Dudley terlihat seperti orang yang terkena cacar air. Dan Draco tertawa kecil.

Ternyata tawanya mengalihkan pandangan Dudley kearah Draco. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Dudley penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat. Draco yang hanya sebagian wajahnya saja yang terlihat, tersenyum menyeringai. Dudley tidak menyukai wajah yang kurang tampak jelas. Ia mencoba membuka pintu Harry, dan 'plop'…

Draco sudah ber-Disapparated menghilang dari kamar Harry. Dudley memucat, karena ia berpikir bahwa barusan ia melihat sesosok 'hantu'? hari itu dan beberapa hari setelahnya Dudley tidak mau mendekati Harry karena menganggap Harry sedang 'dirasuki' dan mungkin tubuhnya yang berganti-ganti warna pun disebabkan oleh 'hantu' dikamar Harry.

Siang harinya, Harry ditinggal sendiri oleh keluarga Dursley untuk kembali memeriksakan Dudley karena ia terlihat seperti terkena cacar air. Beruntungnya hari ini, keluarga Dursley telah memberikan makan untuknya tadi pagi. Draco kembali muncul ke kamarnya, membawakan makan siang untuknya.

Draco menggunakan kemeja berwarna hijau tua yang cocok sekali dengan warna _premium-blonde _ rambutnya. Draco sangat rapi, sedangkan Harry hanya menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang lagi-lagi kebesaran. Draco memandang Harry dengan lekat, "Hari ini kau lebih berantakan dari biasanya, Arry? Ewww…" tanyanya yang Harry pahami itu bukanlah sindiran seperti yang terdengar.

Harry melihat dirinya, memang benar. Karena pagi itu ia sudah selesai memotong rumput dibelakang rumah Dursley jadi wajar kalau dirinya lebih 'berantakan' dari biasanya. Harry mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Draco tidak melewatkan ekspresi aneh Harry dan tersenyum, "Kemari Arry!" perintah Draco. Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bungkusan yang ia bawa. Isinya makanan, kemeja berwarna putih dan sisir?

Harry dipaksa Draco untuk menganti pakaiannya setelah ia disuruh untuk mandi yang kedua kalinya. Draco tersenyum saat melihat Harry telah menggunakan pakaian yang dibawakannya. Draco menunjukkan gestur tubuh seseorang yang menyuruh orang lain mendekatinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Harry mendekatinya, "Ada apa Draco?" tanyanya aneh.

Draco tersenyum menyeringai, dan mengeluarkan sisir yang ia bawa tadi, "Aku bingung kenapa ada benda abstrak dikepalamu,-" Draco menarik lengan Harry, "Kemarilah, akan aku taklukan rambutmu itu."

Harry yang awalnya sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Draco terhadap rambutnya, mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh sahabatnya itu. Harry merasa Draco antara terkejut dan tersenyum ketika menyisiri rambut Harry, "Rambutmu memang lembut Harry dan gampang sekali disisir,-" katanya senang dan kemudian kecewa karena berapa kalipun dirinya berusaha menaklukan rambut sahabatnya itu tidak juga menjadi rapi, "Sepertinya kita harus menggunakan gel."

Harry hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan temannya itu, dan hari itu mereka ber-Apparated kembali kekamar Draco. Mereka bermain bersama di Malfoy Manor. Harry dapat menjelajahi Malfoy Manor karena kedua orang tuanya masih saja diluar negeri. Draco mengatakan kalau kedua orang tuanya akan kembali beberapa hari kemudian.

Draco tidak begitu paham saat dirinya menanyakan hal ini, "Kapan dirimu lahir, Arry?" ia menganggap Harry setidaknya satu tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Draco sudah merasa senioritas atas Harry.

"Aku?-" Harry sedikit malu-malu, "tanggal 31 July."

Draco terkejut karena itu artinya sebentar lagi Harry akan berulang tahun. "Kau akan berulang tahun Arry?" Teriaknya senang. "Ulang tahun yang keberapa? Yang kelima atau keenam?" tanyanya sumpringah.

Harry merasa kebingungan, karena ia menganggap dirinya dan Draco seumuran, "Tahun ini, yang ketujuh Draco. Kalau kau?"

Draco terkejut, tujuh. Ternyata yang ketujuh. Tapi tubuhnya sangat kecil, dan Draco paham ketika ia mengingat keluarga Dursley. "Ah? Aku?-" katanya gugup karena merasa tidak enak menganggap Harry lebih muda padanya, walaupun kenyataannya dirinya memang jauh lebih tua dari pada Harry, "5 Juni, Arry."

Harry tersenyum, dan senyum yang menurut Draco sangat manis. "Sudah lewat ternyata." Katanya bernada sedikit sedih.

"Kau mau apa, Arry? dihari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Draco ceria.

Harry tersenyum, ia tidak butuh apapun didunia ini kecuali kehadiran Draco untuk selamanya dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu mungkin 5 atau 10 nanti ia akan menemukan gadis yang akan ia sukai dan dijadikan keluarganya, tapi saat ini ia hanya butuh Draco sebagai keluarganya. Keluarga?

Hari itu mereka bermain sepuasnya yang mereka bisa, dan hal itu kembali berulang-berulang karena baik keesokannya atau lusa, Dursley selalu keluar rumah pagi-pagi dan pulang malam hari. Tentu saja kedokter untuk memeriksakan Dudley yang semakin hari warna tubuhnya semakin aneh.

…

29 July 1987

Hari itu cuaca agak mendung, tidak seperti biasanya yang terang benderang. Mungkin langit tahu, kalau Harry bersedih karena ditinggalkan Draco. Draco pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya keluar negeri setelah kedua orangtuanya kembali kemarin malam. Seingatnya Draco mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pergi sampai pada tanggal 31 Juli. Hari ulang tahunnya, dan ia akan sangat menantikannya.

Pagi itu keluarga Dursley pergi kesuatu tempat, dan jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya. Karena sekalipun Harry tidak melihat Dursley hari itu, tapi ia tahu. Tubuh Dudley belum juga kembali seperti biasanya. Semalam ia mendengar kalau, paman Vernon menemukan seorang dukun yang akan membantu untuk menyembuhkan Dudley.

Harry belum tahu kalau hari itu, esok ia tidak akan melihat Dudley maupun paman dan bibinya. Karena sampai pada hari ulang tahunnya keluarga Dursley tidak juga kembali kerumah itu dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Harry tetap terkunci dalam kamarnya.

…

31 July 1987

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Draco, karena akhirnya ia kembali ke Inggris. Draco telah mempersiapkan berbagai hadiah untuk Harry. Tidak hanya hadiah ulang tahun, tetapi juga oleh-oleh dari China dan Mesir. Draco bersiap-siap ber-Apparated malam itu. Ia berharap agar keluarga Dursley lainnya sudah tidur.

"Arry?" panggilnya. Tapi tak ada jawaban juga.

Kamar Harry sangat gelap, ketika Draco bergerak ia melihat Harry yang ia rasa tertidur, "Kau tertidur, Arry?" dan temannya tidak juga menjawabnya. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang biasa Harry gunakan untuk menyalakan lampunya.

Lampunya menerangi kamar Harry, dan memperlihatkan sosok Harry yang pucat pasi seperti mati. Draco terkejut, "Arry! Arry! Kau kenapa?" ia panik. Tapi Arry tidak juga bangun. Apapun yang ia lakukan Harry tidak juga bangun.

Rasa paniknya berubah menjadi amarah ketika ia mendengar pintu rumah itu terbuka dan cahaya diluat kamar Harry menyala. Keluarga Dursley pulang.

Bibi Petunia tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Harry dan melihat Draco, "Ah! Aku lupa menitipkan Harry saat kita akan pergi keluar!-" kemudian ia menatap mata Draco, "Kau… siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" dan ia dapat mendengar Dudley berkata 'hantu' berkali-kali.

Draco marah sekali. Mereka meninggalkan Harry terkunci dikamarnya untuk tiga hari! Tiga hari! Rasa paniknya berubah jadi amarah yang sangat besar, lampu kamar dan ruangan lainnya meletup, pecah. Keluarga Dursley panik. Tidak hanya karena mereka lupa menitipkan Harry, yang artinya tidak juga diberi makan olehnya. Tapi dihadapannya ada seorang anak yang mampu menggetarkan ruangan dan benda-benda disekelilingnya.

Draco melepaskan Harry yang juga tidak bergeming, ia sangat sedih karena mau bagaimanapun Harry terlihat sudah mati. Sudah mati!

Berpikir bahwa sahabatnya, temannya dan orang yang dicintainya terkapar mati dihadapannya! Draco berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia juga meninggalkan Harry. Seharusnya ia dapat pergi memeriksa Harry dimalam hari. Tapi ia malah sibuk memikirkan kejutan untuk Harry.

Draco benci dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Arry!" teriaknya. Keluarga Dursley mencoba segala sesuatu untuk menyentuh atau hal-hal lainnya agar Draco berhenti meluapkan sihirnya yang mulai menyesakkan bagi mereka.

Draco marah besar dan berjalan mendekati keluarga Dursley yang tidak dapat berbuat apapun terhadapnya. Paman Vernon, Bibi Petunia dan Dudley sudah melakukan segala hal, namun luapan sihir Draco terlalu besar untuk menghentikannya.

Draco benar-benar marah kali ini, tidak hanya pada keluarga Dursley tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri. Seluruh benda kecil disekelilingnya seakan-akan bangkit dan terbang. Pecahan dan serpihan kaca melayang disekitarnya, dan Draco menatap tajam keluarga Dursley.

Satu pecahan kaca menyerang Dudley, dan mengenai lengan kirinya sehingga berdarah. Dudley menangis karena lukannya itu. Kemudian keluarga Dursley dikejutkan karena Draco menggerakkan seluruh pecahan kaca dan serpihan yang ada dirumah itu kearah keluarga Dursley.

"Kalian, tak akan aku ampuni!" katanya penuh amarah.

~ bersambung.

T_T maaf terlambat…bat…bat…bat…

Chapter ini panjang dan lebih banyak pertimbangan. thanks to Shin joo, ChaaChulie, Heriyandi and Paradisaea for the review. :D

Thanks to you all who keep read this fic.

Please, Review and read **Love is You, Alaysterkalle dan Could it be love? **(sasunaru fic).

Dadah…dadah…


	5. Chapter 5: Warm Place to Cry

Chapter 5: Warm Place to Cry

Kesedihan dan amarah yang memuncak, melihat orang yang dikasihi terkapar menderita menemui ajalnya sendiri. Diruangan sempit, dan redup. Ia kesakitan, ia menjerit dan memanggil. Tak ada yang mendengar dan tak ada pula yang menjawab. Pilu merasuki pahit, tak tertahankan. Sepertinya kematian yang menyabut jauh lebih baik dari pada kesepiannya.

Draco melihat Harry terkapar dengan wajah pucatnya. Wajah yang apabila tersenyum sangatlah manis dan membahagiakan. Bahagianya melihat dan yang menjadi alasan dibaliknya. Draco sedih melihatnya. Ia terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa itu kematian.

Draco terlalu muda untuk melihat kematian, sekalipun ayahnya sering kali mengatakan hal yang disebut 'mati' padanya. Namun untuk menyaksikannya, semua pun tahu nantinya hal ini akan menjadi titik hitam diingatannya. Harry adalah kebahagiannya, temannya. Akan menjadi titik hitam yang ia pilih untuk melupakkannya dari pada mengingatnya.

Udara terlalu berat untuk dihirupnya, saat kesedihannya memuncak di selingi oleh amarahnya yang menggusarkan sekelilingnya. Draco tidak menyadarinya, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah ingin melukai orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya. Orang-orang yang lebih menyerupai setan dari pada binatang!

Dudley menangis dan berteriak kesakitan saat pecahan kaca mengenai lengan kirinya. Ayah dan ibunya mencoba untuk menyerang Draco dengan benda-benda disekelilingnya. Sihir dari tubuh Draco melindunginya, menghentikan benda apapun dan sekuat apapun keluarga Dursley mencoba menghalanginya.

Draco mendekati mereka perlahan, untuk melihat wajah mereka yang ketakutan. Seharusnya mereka menampakkan wajah seperti itu ketika ingat Harry yang mereka tinggal didalam kamarnya. Peduli atau tidak seharusnya ada kecemasan bahwa Harry mungkin sakit atau seperti saat ini, terlihat mati. Mereka tidak takut bahwa sahabatnya itu akan menghilang.

Ia menggigit bibirnya dan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa tangisnya. Draco berjalan mendekati mereka yang berusaha membuka pintu maupun keluar dari jendela. Sihir Draco mendengar keinginana pemiliknya, dan menutupi seluruh jalan keluar yang ada.

Ada satu jalan keluar bagi keluarga Dursley saat itu, yakni hanya kematian. Draco tidak peduli kalau ia harus ditangkap Auror dan kemudian dimasukkan ke Azkaban. Ia hanya ingin orang-orang dihadapannya ini mengetahui seberapa sedihnya dirinya, dan seberapa sakitnya sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Draco terlalu sayang pada Harry, sehingga ia lebih memilih dipenjara dari pada kehilangan temannya itu. Jantung Draco berdegup dengan kencang, karena kenyataannya ia memang telah kehilangan temannya itu. Andaikan ada sihir yang mampu mengembalikan Harry.

Satu pecahan kaca mengenai Paman Vernon tanpa ia sadari, kakinya berdarah. Teriakannya bahkan jauh lebih keras dari pada Dudley. Tak seorang tetangganya pun yang mendatangi mereka. Saat itu malam, dan seharusnya tetangga mereka yang baik menolong mereka. Salah sekali pemikiran itu, dan Draco tidak bodoh. Draco tanpa ia sadari menutupi seluruh rumah itu dengan sihirnya yang kuat.

Kali ini pecahan kaca menggores wajah menggelikan bibi Petunia. Wajah yang menjijikan menurut Draco. Ibunya milyaran kali lebih cantik dari pada nenek sihir itu. Tersenyum pun wajah itu akan tetap kelihatan buruk, dan Harry. Harry selalu melihat wajah itu menyeringai, marah atau kejijikan.

Harry yang manis, yang ceria dan yang berantakan. Draco masih ingat saat ia mencoba merapikan rambut liar Harry, yang bahkan lebih liar dari serigala. Rambut yang jauh lebih lembut dari pada yang terlihat dan disangka. Rambut yang akan menutupi hidungnya saat ia memeluk Harry ketika mereka tertidur bersama.

Draco akan kehilangan aroma rambut itu.

Pecahan kaca menusuk perut Dudley dan darah mengalir dengan derasnya. Tubuh Dudley yang bulat dan kembali menyerupai babi kecil seperti biasanya dilumuri oleh darahnya sendiri. Draco mencibir, betapa kotor dan menjijikannya Dudley.

Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia panik. Berteriak kesana kemari, menggedor-gedor pintu bahkan hendak melompati jendela yang kacanya pecah, namun tidak dapat disentuh sama sekali. Keluarga Dursley berteriak bertambah keras ketika serpihan kaca yang kecil menghujani dari atas mereka.

Mereka panik karena ketika mereka terkena hujan serpihan kaca itu, mereka akan terluka, namun pada saat yang sama ketika mereka bergerak maka kaki mereka akan tertusuk kaca itu. Dudley menangis karena darahnya tidak juga berhenti mengalir, wajahnya pucat.

Pucat.

Sama seperti wajah Harry saat ini, pucat. Tidak ada kehidupan didiri Harry, Draco sekalilagi menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah atau sihirnya yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Seberapa banyak rasa sakit yang Harry terima dari mereka? Seberapa laparnya Harry saat keluarga Dursley lupa memberikan makan kepadanya?

Draco tidak tahu apa itu kelaparan, karena saat merasa 'agak' lapar ia cukup menjentikkan jarinya dan makanan akan keluar dihadapannya. Seharusnya ia paham bahwa alasan ia ber-apparated ketempat Harry adalah untuk menyelamatkannya dan membawanya pergi. Seharusnya saat itu ia memaksanya untuk hidup dengan Draco. Draco tidak peduli kalau ayahnya melarangnya.

Draco harusnya membawa Harry, tapi saat ini semuanya tidak perlu lagi. Keluarga Dursley pun sudah tidak mungkin melukai Harry. Tidak akan dapat menyentuh Harry, juga tidak dapat membuat Harry menderita kelaparan. Harry tidak akan pernah lapar lagi, dan Draco tidak akan pernah melihat Harry makan dengan berantakan, makan lahap sehingga mengenai hidungnya, dan Draco harus membantunya mengelap wajahnya. Membersihkan makanan dihidungnya, dengan jarinya.

Draco berpaling menatap tangan kanannya. Draco tidak akan pernah lagi menyentuhnya, mau pun melihat Harry tersenyum saat ia menyadari ada kotoran diwajahnya. Senyum Harry, Draco tidak akan dapat melihatnya lagi.

Airmata menetes keatas telapak tangannya. Arry, Arry, Arry… panggil Draco dalam hatinya. Ia paham ia masih kecil dan paham kalau ia telah kehilangan orang paling ia sayangi saat itu.

Draco menatap keluarga Dursley yang telah dipenuhi darah dan luka, bahkan Dudley sudah pingsan karena rasa sakitnya. Draco ingin menyelesaikannya, Ia berkonsentrasi untuk menggerakan seluruh pecahan kaca, gelas, bahkan lampu dan diarahkan pada keluarga Dursley. Keluarga Dursley yang mati-matian menginginkan ampunan dari Draco.

Mereka meraung dan memohon, Draco mendekati mereka dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang bersiap menusuk mereka semua, "Kalian tahu, seberapa dalamnya rasa sedih Arry? Sebanyak apa ia memohon?" satu pecahan kaca menusuk paman Vernon dan ia berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Memekakkan telinga Draco.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah tahu, karen kalian memang tidak ingin tahu." Draco masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami penderitaan orang dewasa, tapi ia sudah cukup tahu apa itu 'kesepian'. Sebagian dari dirinya dan Harry yang mengajarkan padanya.

"Selamat tinggal!"

Draco melepaskan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar sehingga mengeluarkan dentuman yang keras, disusul teriakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Suasana terlalu membingungkan untuk diceritakan tapi, tetangga paman Vernon tetap tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang terjadi di Privet Drive nomor 4 itu. Tidak ada pula ada yang bersuara kecuali burung-burung yang terusik tidurnya dan pada tikus yang panik terganggu aktivitas malamnya.

Draco terbaring dilantai, dan keluarga Dursley pingsan. Harry? Bagaimana dengan Harry? Seseorang mengangkatnya. Dan seorang lagi sedang memantrai seluruh ruangan itu.

Draco tidak mengenal siapa mereka, ia pun tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sedetik sebelum ia membunuh keluarga Dursley, kedua orang itu muncul dan meneriakkan , 'Stupefy' pada Draco. Sihir Draco berhenti sesaat Draco tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghalanginya tapi kekuatan kedua orang tersebut jauh lebih besar darinya. Wajar karena keduanya sudah dewasa.

Draco melihat keduanya menggunakan jubah Auror, yang laki-laki sedang memantrai keluarga Dursley agar tidak tewas ditempat dan yang perempuan sedang masuk kekamar Harry. Draco tidak dapat melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan. Draco berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari mantra yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Ia tidak ingin seseorang menyentuh Harry, atau menyakitinya. Benarkah? Bukankah Arry sudah mati? Dan tidak mungkin merasakan sakit? Pikir Draco yang tak hentinya menangis dalam diamnya. Perempuan berambut kebiruan itu mengangkat Harry dan kemudian berbisik pada laki-laki besar berkulit hitam.

Laki-laki itu 'menidurkan' keluarga Dursley dan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti cincin dari sakunya. Sedangkan perempuan itu menatap Draco kemudian mendekatinya. Draco menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah saat ia mencoba membebaskan diri dari mantra itu.

Ia kemudian melirik kearah Harry yang sedang dipeluk oleh perempuan itu. Harry terlihat pucat, dan tetap tidak bergerak. Arry mati! Arry sudah mati! Arry… draco menangis dihadapan perempuan itu.

Seakan mengerti perempuan itu menarik lengannya dan seperti hendak menggendongnya pula, perempuan itu berbisik padanya, "Jangan menangis, temanmu ini masih hidup."

Arry… Arry… Arry…

Draco mendengar perempuan itu mengucapkan suatu mantra, dan dirinya tertidur. Tidur yang sangat dalam dan tenang. Ia tak bermimpi sama sekali, dan juga tak merasakan apapun. Bahkan saat ia terbangun ia tidak mengingat apapun.

Ruangan itu terlalu putih, sepertinya ia pernah datang kemari. Kapan, waktunya ia tidak ingat. Tapi ia benci tempat yang ia lihat sepintas berwarna putih. Tempat itu cukup luas, dan ada banyak tempat tidur yang sama disekelilingnya. Tempat tidur yang tidak nyaman, bahkan kamar Harry jauh lebih nyaman menurutnya. Ia terpaku.

Arry!

Arry!

Pikiran Draco mencari Harry, dan ia mulai berteriak memanggil-manggil nama temannya itu. Seseorang menggunakan jubah putih yang ia kenali sebagai Healer mendekatinya, memberikan sesuatu pada Draco dan ditampik oleh Draco.

Botol kecil berwarna gelap itu jatuh, tapi tidak memuntahkan isinya. Healer itu menggumamkan sesuatu dan Draco dipaksanya meminum cairan di dalam botol itu. Ia sedikit jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

_Calming Draught, _Draco lebih tenang dalam berpikir dan ingat kalau Harry masih hidup. Setidaknya itu menurut perempuan berambut biru yang membawanya. Ia menengok kearah Healer dihadapannya saat ia ditanyai bagaimana keadaannya, "Aku baik-baik saja.-" Draco berhenti untuk mencoba melihat wajah Healer dihadapannya. Healer itu laki-laki yang sudah agak tua, mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya, "Bagaimana dengan Arry?" tanyanya dengan tenang.

Healer itu berpikir sejenak, mencerna nama yang baru diucapkan anak yang kulitnya pucat dihadapannya, "Anak yang berambut hitam dan kurus?" tanyanya. Draco mengangguk dengan tenang.

Healer itu duduk disampingnya, wajahnya tidak sedang bersedih namun tidak pula bahagia, "Ia masih hidup," dan ia melihat Draco menghembuskan napas leganya, "Tapi, keadaannya kurang baik. Ia masih pingsan sampai saat ini."

Draco panik mendengar perkataan laki-laki dihadapannya itu, tapi rupanya ramuan yang diberikan Healer itu mampu menahannya, "Aku boleh menemuinya? Ia dimana sekarang? Aku ingin melihat dan memastikan kalau ia masih hidup! Dan akan hidup!" tanyanya beruntutan.

Sebelum Healer itu menjawabnya, muncul seorang laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai ayahnya. Draco terkejut, ia tidak menyangka-mungkin lebih tepat disebut lupa- dengan kedatangan kedua orang tuanya. Narcissa, mendorong Healer itu dan memeluk Draco yang hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Lucius melihatnya, Draco tahu ayahnya marah. Ia memang bodoh, dan tidak peduli lagi. Suaranya sangat berat dan tangannya gatal memegang tongkat sihirnya, seperti tidak sabar ingin menghukum anak satu-satunya itu. Walaupun Narcissa dan healer akan membela Draco.

Lucius membuka suaranya, bukan karena khawatir atau marah, tapi lebih karena ingin mengetahui dan menghakimi perbuatan anaknya itu, "Apa kau bodoh, Draco? Kau ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga Malfoy? Tidak tahu kah apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini untuk mencegah pemberitaan?"

Narcissa menatap suaminya itu, dan menentang perilaku dinginnya itu. Setidaknya seharusnya Lucius menampakkan kekhawatirannya pada anak mereka satu-satunya.

Lucius berbeda pendapat dengan istrinya saat melihat anaknya tetap terdiam dan memandang dirinya tanpa rasa sesal atau takut sama sekali, "Ini akibatnya kalau kau terlalu memanjakan anakmu, Cissy!" katanya pada istrinya, namun tatapannya ada pada Draco yang tetap tenang.

"Draco juga anakmu, Lucius!" katanya setengah membentak pada suaminya. Narcissa panik melihat anak satu-satunya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Lucius tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan dengan Narcissa, karena baginya tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia memerintahkan Healer untuk menjaga anaknya, dan keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ia ingin ketahui jawabannya. Termasuk mengapa anaknya dapat ber-Apparated ketempat yang memiliki pertahanan sihir yang sangat kuat, yang bahkan dirinya tidak dapat mengikuti Draco.

Mengapa ada tempat yang dijaga ketat seperti itu didunia Muggle? Sebenarnya siapa teman Draco? Lucius selama ini berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentang teman anaknya itu, namun tidak juga mendapatkan jawabannya. Maka saat ia mendengar dari Auror kalau anaknya masuk ke St. mungo dan dalam keadaan yang kurang baik, sebagian dari dirinya tahu kalau ini akibat dari temannya yang muggle itu.

Muggle sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! Pikir Lucius marah dan mencoba mencari tahu dimana ruangan Harry berada. Semenjak ia datang tempat itu tetap seperti biasanya tidak ada yang berbeda, atau mungkin ditutup-tutupi agar tetap terasa sama, Lucius tidak peduli. Ia harus menemukan anak itu.

…

"Apa ia baik-baik saja, Albus?" tanya Minerva yang memperhatikan seorang anak kecil sedang tertidur dihadapannya.

Albus yang semenjak tadi sedang mengunyah permen rasa lemon buatan muggle hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan McGonagall. Ia sendiri belum tahu, bagaimana keadaan Harry. Albus mendengar dari Healer Jacob kalau Harry dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah, dan terlambat sedikit saja akan membahayakan nyawanya.

Menurut laki-laki yang terlihat sedikit muda dari umurnya itu, Harry kekurangan makanan dan cairan. Ia bisa saja mati, tapi sepertinya kekuatan sihirnya membantunya untuk tetap bertahan untuk hidup. Hal yang sangat luar biasa didunia kesehatan dan hampir tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu ditempat itu bahwa anak laki-laki yang Albus sebut dengan Danry Dursley sesungguhnya adalah Harry Potter, Albus memantrai agar lukanya tak terlihat. Minerva yang sedang dalam bentuk animagusnya menjilat-jilati kaki kanannya.

Severus yang ada dibelakangnya hanya terdiam saja melihat Harry terkapar. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak peduli, selama Harry menutup matanya. Ia menantikan anak itu membuka matanya.

"Kau yakin ia akan baik-baik saja, Sev?" tanya Minerva ganti pada Severus yang menggunakan ramuannya untuk menolong Harry. Albus jauh lebih mempercayai kemampuan meramu ramuan Severus dari ahli ramuan manapun. Sehingga ia diam-diam mengganti seluruh ramuan yang digunakan oleh Healer dengan ramuan buatan Severus yang ia bawa.

Severus melirik ke arah kucing keabu-abuan di atas kasur anak itu, "Entahlah, mungkin selamat, mungkin juga tidak. Kecuali kau meragukanku dan berpikir demikian." Katanya dingin dan berharap anak itu membuka matanya. Minerva tersenyum mendengar pekataannya, itu artinya Harry baik-baik saja.

Albus membalikkan tubuhnya pada Severus, ia tetap tidak berhenti mengunyah permen buatan muggle itu. Mungkin ia memakannya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Kau sudah dengar dari Shacklebolt dan Tonks?" tanyanya menghentikan makan permennya sesaat dan memasukkan beberapa butir setelahnya.

Pandangan Severus teralih kearah Dumbledore, "Kurang lebih, tapi tidak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana nasib keluarga Durley, Dunley, atau apalah itu." Katanya, dan menolak tawaran Albus terhadap permen padanya. "Kau yakin Albus, kita tidak akan menarik perhatian seseorang ketika kita datang ke tempat ini? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Albus mengelus-elus janggutnya yang didominasi rambut putih, "Aku rasa kita perlu menjaganya-" ia terdiam sebentar, "Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku disebut mengkhawatirkannya."

Dumbeldore memang mengambil resiko yang sangat besar ketika menyetujui Tonks untuk membawanya ke St. Mungo dari pada ke Hogwarts. Pribadinya berpendapat bahwa membawa Harry keluar dari St. Mungo akan lebih mencurigakan pihak musuh.

Terutama Malfoy, Albus tidak seterkejut Severus ketika anak satu-satunya dari Lucius itu yang mengakibatkan peristiwa itu. Beruntung saat itu Shacklebolt dan Tonks yang sedang berjaga, sehingga Albus langsung diberitahu perihal Harry dan melemahkan dinding penjagaan rumah Dursley agar dapat dimasuki oleh para Auror.

Albus sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Malfoy akan menyelidiki hal ini lebih jauh. Para Dursley telah di 'amankan' olehnya. Luka-lukanya mereka telah sembuh dan mereka telah di obliviate serta dikembalikan ke dunia muggle.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, Albus? Akan lebih baik kalau anak ini dibesarkan di dunia sihir? Berada tepat dibawah pengawasan kita?"

Minerva berubah bentuk kembali, dan ikut memandang Albus. Ia diam-diam menyetujui perkataan Severus. Karena akan berbahaya kalau saat peristiwa itu terulang kembali.

Albus terdiam sesaat melirik Harry, kemudian berpikir kembali. Ia memasukkan satu permen ke mulutnya sebelum ia berbicara, "Tidak, aku tetap berpikir bahwa ia akan tetap aman dan bahagia ditengah-tengah keluarganya, Sev."

Severus mendengus, Ia tidak buta terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Harry. Dilihatnya saja tahu kalau Keluarganya tidak menyayangi Harry, "Bukannya aku peduli pada anak itu atau apa. Tapi kupikir kau sengaja menutup matamua, Albus." Dan diam-diam Minerva menggangguk.

"Aku setuju Albus, kalau Ia lebih baik hidup di dunia sihir dari pada Muggle." Kata Minerva yang seakan-akan telah berkompromi dengan Severus.

Albus menatapnya dengan serius, "dan membiarkan Dark Lord dan para Death Eater, memburunya?-" katanya dan melanjutkannya sebelum Minerva atau Severus membantahnya, "Walaupun kita pasti akan membelanya..tapi kekuatan kita saat ini kurang, dan kau pasti masih ingat terhadap apa yang dikatakan ramalan? Anak ini yang nantinya mungkin akan mengalahkan Dark Lord." Katanya dingin.

Kedua professor, itu terdiam karena mau bagaimanapun perkataan Albus ada benarnya. Severus berbalik dan membuka pintunya, "Aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyiapkan ramuan lainnya untuk anak itu saat ia sudah terbangun lagi.-" Severus terdiam sesaat dan kemudian bertanya, "Apakah kau akan menghilangkan ingatannya tentang Draco, Albus?"

Dumbledore menatapnya dengan keras, ia tahu hal ini adalah hal yang sulit. Bukti bahwa Malfoy dapat masuk ke rumah yang telah dilindungi olehnya adalah tanda kalau Harry 'membutuhkan' anak baptis Severus itu. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus membuat Harry melupakan temannya?

"Kalau sampai saatnya tiba, dan aku mungkin membutuhkanmu untuk meng-obliviate Draco agar ingatannya tidak dilihat oleh orang tuanya maupun Death Eater."

Severus menatapnya sesaat dan kemudian berpaling tanpa menjawabnya. Ia tidak mengetahui mengapa Draco dapat ber-Apparated, ia rasa bertemu dengan Draco adalah cara yang baik untuk mengetahui hal itu. Walaupun sebaiknya ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Severus kembali ke Hogwarts dan menunggu beberapa saat untuk mengirimkan OWL maupun membuka koneksi Floo dengan Cissy.

Minerva menatap Albus, sesaat Albus membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Harry kembali, "Kau akan meng-obliviate ingatan Malfoy tanpa meng-obliviate ingatan Harry, Albus?" karena mau bagaimanapun nantinya Auror atau dari pihak kementerian sihir akan menghapus ingatan Harry tentang kejadian itu, sama seperti keluarga Dursley lainnya. Walaupun untuk saat ini Dumbledore menginginkan waktu agar Harry dapat membuka matanya itu.

Ia ingin memastikan Harry baik-baik saja dan mungkin akan mengambil dan menyimpan ingatannya di Pensieve sebelum ia di obliviate. Albus merasa kalau Harry telah menganggap Draco adalah teman yang sangat penting. Ia ingin agar setidaknya Harry dapat memiliki sepotong masa kecilnya yang bahagia dengan sahabat satu-satunya yang juga memiliki kemampuan sihir sama seperti dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar Minerva, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum Harry akan melupakan sahabatnya itu."

Minerva mengangguk dan ia akan menyetujui pilihan Albus. Ia tahu, Albus akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk anak James Potter dan Lily Potter dihadapannya itu.

…

Severus telah mendapatkan OWL balasan dari Narcissa keesokkan harinya dan langsung menyusulnya ke St. Mungo. Ia tidak membawa apapun kecuali dua botol ramuan untuk Draco. Severus kembali memasuki St. Mungo dan seakan-akan baru melihat rumah sakit itu setelah sekian lama. Aneh sekali baginya, Lucius akan mempertahankan Draco dirumah sakit kalau ia dapat membawanya pulang.

Ia tahu kalau Draco baik-baik saja, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Tonks. Draco hanya kelelahan karena ia menggunakan sihir yang sangat besar. Lucius, ia pasti ingin mengetahui siapa sahabat muggle anaknya itu. Dumbledore sudah mengurus hal ini sehingga sampai kapanpun Lucius tak akan menemukan siapa Harry. Tentu yang akan ia dapatkan adalah seorang Muggleborn yang bernama Danry Dursley.

Severus membuka pintu dan menemukan Narcissa yang sedang membukakan jeruk untuk anaknya, perempuan yang tetap terlihat anggun itu menyadari kedatangannya, "Hai, Sev. Akhirnya datang juga. Kemarilah!" katanya dan tersenyum.

Severus berjalan dan melihat Draco yang tersenyum dan menyapanya. Ia hanya menyapa kembali sekenanya dan duduk di sebelah Narcissa, "Sepertinya Draco sudah sehat kembali."

Draco memang terlihat sehat dan tidak ada yang kurang dari dirinya. Narcissa mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Severus, ia menyuapi anaknya potongan berbagai buah-buahan dengan garpu. Draco terlihat dan memang manja.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, Draco? Apa yang terjadi? Karena sepertinya ayahmu telah berusaha keras agar berita ini tidak tersebar kepada siapapun?" Severus ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi menurut Draco. Ia berpikir bahwa apa yang dikatakan Draco akan lebih jelas dari pada Tonks dan Draco diusianya masih kecil terlalu jahat untuk berbohong.

Narcissa yang berada disampingnya yang menjawabnya, "Ia tidak mau menceritakan tentang temannya itu, ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia ber-Apparated dan melukai Muggle. Walaupun Lucius akan mengurus hal ini, sepertinya Draco tetap takut dirinya akan dihukum."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak menceritakan tentang Harry karena takut tapi karena ia tidak ingin Harry dipersalahkan atau ketahuan oleh ayahnya kalau Harry bukan Pure-blood. Draco yakin bahwa Harry memang bukan pure-blood.

Severus mendapatinya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ceritakan padaku, Draco." Katanya yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah dari pada permintaan.

Draco awalnya ragu tapi ia akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Aku suatu saat ingin pergi dari kamar, karena bagiku tempat tidurnya terlalu dingin.-" Narcissa ingin sekali memotong perkataan Draco hingga Severus menyentuh pundaknya sebagai pertanda untuk 'diam dan dengarkan'. "Aku membaca dari buku di perpustakaan karena pernah melihat ayah-ibu ber-Apparated, dan tanpa aku sadari aku melakukannya."

"Maksudmu? Kau tiba-tiba ber-Apparated ke dunia muggle tanpa tahu tempat itu sebelumnya, Draco?" tanya Severus tertarik dengan kemajuan anaknya itu. Apparated bukan hal yang mudah dan memiliki batasan minimal usia dalam penggunaannya, dan Draco jauh dari batasan itu.

Draco mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Severus. Ia memang tidak mengetahui tempat Harry sebelumnya, "Aku hanya membayangkan tempat yang hangat untuk tidur, dan ketika aku tersadar aku ada disampingnya."

"Tempat seperti apa itu, Dear?" tanya Narcissa, ia tahu kalau anaknya itu sering kali pergi ke dunia muggle dan tidur ditempat itu. Tapi Narcissa tidak pernah sempat untuk mendengarkan cerita anaknya.

"Tempat yang sangat sempit Mu-Mother. Mungkin lebih kecil dari kasur ini-" kata Draco sambil menepukkan kasur dibawahnya, "dan aku harus tidur bersama dengan anak itu. Ia sepertinya tidur di tempat sempit dibawah tangga." Katanya sedikit ragu. Draco tidak pernah melihat dengan jelas bentuk rumah keluarga Dursley yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Malfoy Manor.

Severus mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar anaknya itu tidur bersama dengan Harry, seorang Malfoy? Severus mengalihkan pemikirannya, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, Draco?"

Ini bagian yang menurut Draco agak sulit dijelaskan, ia takut kalau ia salah berbicara maka Severus akan menganggapnya 'Gay' walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengetahui konsep 'Gay' yang sebenarnya. "Kami hanya bermain dan tidur bersama." Katanya simple sambil memutar matanya ke arah kiri.

Severus tidak luput dengan gerakan mata itu, "Hanya itu, Draco?" dan Narcissa panik. Ia takut ia akan mendengar hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Walaupun saat ia berbicara dengan Lucius, Lucius menenangkannya bahwa seorang Malfoy tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

Draco bergerak dengan gelisah, karena ia memang gelisah. "Aku juga pernah membawanya ke Malfoy Manor saat ia sakit-" Draco tidak mau mengatakan mengapa Harry sakit, karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada kesalahannya terhadap Harry.

Draco tetap bergerak dengan gelisah dan Narcissa lebih memilih diam karena ia tidak mau mengetahuinya lebih dalam lagi, mau bagaimanapun Lucius semalam mengatakan padanya kalau Draco hari ini akan tetap di Obliviate.

"Benar hanya itu, Draco?" suara Severus sangat berat dan dingin. Draco tahu kalau Severus telah membaca 'gerak' tubuhnya.

Draco menunduk wajahnya terlihat kesal, "Aku yang memberikan saudara muggle-nya coklat agar ia berubah bentuk, aku yang menyerang keluarga muggle itu sampai hampir mati hanya dengan luapan emosiku, saat itu aku terlalu marah karena menganggap Arry telah mati."

Severus sedikit terkejut karena mendengar Draco memanggilnya 'Arry' dari pada 'Harry' dan disatu sisi ia bersyukur Draco tidak mengetahui siapa itu 'Arry' yang sesungguhnya. Semoga Draco tidak mengingat atau melihat luka milik Harry saat mereka tidur bersama. Severus tetap merasa ada yang janggal dengan kata 'tidur bersama' yang diucapkan oleh Draco. Ada nada bahagia didalamnya.

"Benar hanya itu Draco? Mengapa kau begitu senang saat mengingat 'tidur bersama' sesaat tadi?" tanya Severus yang kemudian melihat wajah Draco memerah dan Narcissa menganga.

Draco panik, panik, ia butuh ramuan yang kemarin. Ia harus tenang menjawabnya, "Karena tidur dengan Arry sangat hangat walaupun sempit. Mungkin karena sempit jadinya hangat." Katanya dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Draco?" panggil Severus, Narcissa menarik jubah hitam Severus dan berusaha memberikan kode untuk berhenti saja.

Wajah Draco memerah, ia harus berkata apa? Dan melirik Severus. Severus memandangnya dengan rasa ingin tahu, atau mungkin rasa untuk memastikan sesuatu. Draco mengalah ia tidak dapat berbohong dari Severus, "A-aku selalu memintanya untuk menciumku sebelum aku tidur, dan ia pun meminta hal yang sama padaku.-" Draco melihat Narcissa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan melihat Severus membuka mulutnya sedikit, "Ah! Jangan salah paham! Aku hanya memberikannya ciuman selamat malam saja! Di dahi! Tidak ada yang lebih!"

Draco menyembunyikan faktanya kalau ia pernah meminta Harry untuk mencium pipinya. Ia melirik ke arah ibunya dan Severus yang wajahnya sedikit merasa lega, "Itu karena ibu terbiasa menciumku sebelum tidur, dan Ia ingin agar.." Draco termenung sedih mengingatnya, "Ia memintaku menciumnya juga, karena ia ingin tahu rasanya dicium oleh orang tuanya."

Severus terdiam melihat ekspresi Draco yang sedih, seorang Malfoy tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu pada orang lain, "Kurasa darah Black lebih mempengaruhinya dari pada darah Malfoy, Cissy." Katanya pada Narcissa.

Narcissa menatap anaknya yang tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengusap-usap rambut anaknya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, "Ia memang seorang Black." Draco memang seorang Black, setidaknya sebagian dari dirinya.

Lucius memasuki ruangan itu tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang sangat marah. Sepertinya ia tidak dapat mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Severus melihatnya dan Lucius menyapanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Draco?" tanyanya pada anaknya itu, "Dimana anak itu? Mengapa aku tidak dapat menemukannya di rumah sakit ini."

Draco terdiam dan mengelengkan kepalanya, ia berharap agar ayahnya memang tidak menemukan Harry dan ia tidak perlu di Obliviate. Narcisaa berhenti mengelus-elus anaknya itu dan menatap Lucius, "Kau tidak dapat menemukannya, Lucius?"

Wajah Lucius mengeras, ia sebal karena pagi ini malah bertemu dengan Albus, "Aku bertemu dengan Albus, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan! Ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata kalau dirinya sudah tua jadi wajar kalau ia sakit. Aku tak percaya itu! Mungkin ia menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Severus tegang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, "Kau sudah bertanya pada Kementerian Hukum, Lucius? Setidaknya Auror mengetahuinya."

Lucius menatap Severus, "Kementerian bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kalau ada anak lain didalamnya ia hanya menyebutkan ada keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 orang Dursley, padahal kalau menurut cerita Draco benar-" ia melirik ke arah anaknya, "Seharusnya nama belakang anak itu bukanlah Dursley, mungkin ada anak lainnya tapi St. Mungo hanya mencatat nama Dursley." Draco memang pernah bercerita pada ibunya kalau Harry bukanlah anak keluarga Dursley dan Draco tidak ingat siapa 'Arry' sebenarnya. Beruntung saja Draco lupa kalau Harry memiliki tanda dikepalanya.

Draco menatap ayahnya yang masih terlihat marah, "Ada yang perlu kau katakan, Draco?" tanya ayahnya.

Draco bingung menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, "Apakah aku akan dihukum dan dimasukan ke Azkaban, ayah?" tanya sedikit ragu, awalnya ia ingin sekali bertanya apakah ayahnya akan memutuskan hubungan dengannya karena ia dianggap telah gagal sebagai seorang Malfoy.

Severus tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau pikir ayahmu siapa, Draco? Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan masalah kecil seperti ini merusak nama Malfoy.-" katanya melirih Lucius, "Walaupun kenyataannya kau memang sudah mencoret nama Malfoy,-" Narcissa menatapnya dengan tajam, dan ia menambahkan kata, "Sedikit" diakhir kalimatnya.

Draco menganggap dirinya sudah gagal menjadi Malfoy, ia bahkan tidak dapat melindungi Harry. Lucius menatapnya keanehan, "Kau tahu siapa anak itu sebenarnya, Draco?" Lucius merasa aneh dengan keberadaan sahabat Draco itu, mungkin anaknya hanya berhalusinasi memiliki teman dari dunia muggle. Ia kemudian mengingat perkataan Dobby kalau Draco memang pernah membawa seorang anak kecil kumal ke Malfoy Manor, "Kenapa hanya kau yang dapat ber-apparated ketempatnya?"

Lucius memang sudah menyelidiki tempat anaknya pergi tersebut, namun tidak seorang pun yang mampu mendatangi tempat itu atau bahkan menemukan dimana tempatnya. Lucius melihat anaknya kebingungan menjawabnya.

Severus takut kalau-kalau Draco membuka mulutnya untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu diketahui oleh Lucius, "Mungkin mereka memiliki suatu ikatan, Lucius."

Wajah Lucius mengeras, "Maksudmu?"

Severus melirik ke arah Draco yang menatapnya dengan mata memohon, "Sihir, mungkin anak itu memiliki sihir yang memikat Draco? Sama seperti gula dan semut atau lebah pada nektar? Siapa yang tahu?"

Narcissa bangkit dari duduknya, "Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Sihir, hal yang sulit dijelaskan. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang memahaminya." Katanya Severus melirik Draco.

Lucius kembali menatap Draco, anaknya itu terlihat gusar dan tak hentinya menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Lucius melirik Severus, "Tetap hal itu tidak dapat menjawab mengapa kita tidak dapat ber-apparated atau bahkan menemukan tempat itu?" dan bertanya pada Draco, "Kau yakin Draco? Tidak ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada ayah?" tanyanya dingin.

Draco terdiam dan hanya mengangguk. Severus dan Narcissa pun mengerti kalau Draco tidak ingin menceritakan apapun tentang temannya pada ayahnya. Baru kali ini Severus melihat Draco begitu menyayangi temannya. Severus hampir tertawa kalau mengingat mereka dari pihak yang berbeda. Seperti apa? Romeo dan Juliet. Merlin, sepertinya dirinya dan Malfoy tidak akan pernah melihat cucu dari Draco kalau terus seperti ini.

"Mungkin… anak itu memang hanya halusinasi, Draco saja." Severus melirik ke arah Draco. Ia berharap agar Draco cukup pandai mengartikan maksudnya. Draco menunduk sesaat.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya, "Ia adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat, aku tahu ayah. Tapi aku rasa kedua orang tuanya mungkin bukan penyihir, atau mungkin ia Half-blood. Tapi yang ku tahu ia bukan pure-blood. Ia-" Draco ragu mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya, "Ia bukan halusinasiku atau bualanku, Ayah, Sev." Draco terlalu polos untuk menangkap maksud Severus, dan terlalu sedih kalau ia mulai membenarkan bahwa Arry adalah halusinasinya.

Draco pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan tidur dengannya. Arry bukanlah halusinasi, ia nyata! Pikirnya. "dan mungkin, alasannya tidak seorangpun dapat menemukannya…karena ia..sangat kuat.-" Draco tahu ia mulai berbohong, karena Arry tidak sekuat itu, "Kalian tidak tahu! Hanya aku yang tahu!" ia meninggikan suaranya dihadapan Lucius, ayahnya itu tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Pilih Draco!" kata Lucius bernada rendah.

Draco, Narcissa dan Severus menatap Lucius, ia bingung apa maksud perkataannya.

"Pilih, kau mau di obliviate saat ini atau nanti saat kita sampai di rumah."

Kata-kata ayahnya memang simpel, semudah saat ayahnya mengucapkannya. Ringan, tak berarti bagi mereka yang tidak merasakannya. Tidak bagi Draco. Ia tahu, karena ayahnya pernah mengancamnya. Tapi..tapi..ia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang mengatakan bahwa Arry hanya halusinasinya! Siapapun tidak boleh termasuk bagian dari ingatannya.

Draco terkejut, dan Narcissa mengerti kalau anaknya itu shock, "Tidak bisa kah kau menunggu sebentar, Lucius? Kau tahu anak kita sedang sakit." Kata Narcissa sambil mendekati Lucius yang berdiri menatap Draco dengan tajam.

"Kau yakin Cissy? Kau ingin melihatnya bersama dengan anak laki-laki itu, **selamanya?**" Narcissa tahu betul maksud dari perkataan suaminya itu. Tapi, saat Narcissa melihat anaknya yang hampir menangis itu. Ia tidak tega, mungkin ia memang terlalu memanjakan Draco.

Severus berpendapat berbeda dari Cissy atau Lucius, menurutnya ingatan Draco tentang Harry Potter jauh lebih berharga dari pada ingatan Draco tentang Arry. Walaupun keduanya adalah orang yang sama, tapi tidak bagi kedua orang tuanya kalau ia sampai mengetahui siapa itu teman Draco. Severus menggunakan Legillimency pada Draco untuk memastikan kalau temannya itu memang Harry.

Benar.

Draco teriak terkejut, karena tiba-tiba seperti ada yang memasuki pikirannya. Kedua orang tuanya cemas dan Severus menggunakan kesempatan kali ini, "Bukankah sudah ku bilang, sepertinya Draco berhalusinasi atau setidaknya ia terkena kutukan tertentu. Atau dia…melihat hantu?"

Draco memucat. Ia yakin kalau Arry bukanlah hantu, tapi pada saat yang sama ia juga tidak dapat membuktikannya.

Lucius tidak memperdulikan perkataan Severus atau bahkan perasaan anaknya. Namun tidak pula ia sampai hati untuk merasuki pikiran anaknya sendiri. Draco ada seorang Malfoy, ia pasti tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Lucius terlalu sombong untuk mengakui bahwa Draco mungkin telah salah memilih teman saat ini. Lucius juga lupa kalau Draco setengah Black, yang baik Sirius, Nymphadora maupun Andromeda pun tidak membela Dark Lord.

Draco tahu, ia tidak mungkin lolos dari ayahnya, dari darah Malfoy. Ia adalah Malfoy. Draco menatap ayahnya, "Boleh aku menemui temanku sebelum aku melupakannya ayah? Mungkin..ia masih tertidur. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya kado ulang tahun untuknya. Ia berulang tahun."

Draco terlalu singkat menjelaskan bahwa temannya ulang tahun. Draco tanpa ia sadari telah menyelamatkan Harry, Severus tersenyum menyeringai dan Lucius salah mengartikan senyumannya itu.

Hari itu tanggal 1 Agustus, dan siapapun yang mendengar perkataan Draco barusan akan berpikir temannya itu terlahir ditanggal 1 Agustus. Harry selamat, karena sekalipun jati diri Harry sebagai temannya Draco tidak terbongkar, tapi kalau sampai ketahuan ia lahir di akhir Juli, habislah ia diburu oleh Death Eater.

Good Job, Draco.

Lucius kembali menatap Draco, "Baiklah, kami akan pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu Draco! Akan kami tunggu saat makan malam nanti. Itu batas waktumu untuk 'mengingatnya'." Lucius menarik tangan Narcissa yang awalnya menolak meninggalkan Draco. Tapi kemudian Narcissa melihat tatapan Severus.

"Aku akan memastikan kalau Draco tidak berbuat hal yang bodoh." Kata Severus dan kedua Malfoy ber-Apparated ke Malfoy Manor.

Draco menunduk sedih, "Ada apa Sev?" tanyanya pada Severus tanpa menatapnya, "Kau ingin menertawakan karena aku mungkin 'Gay' ya?"

Severus awalnya terkejut, namun perlahan tertawa. Ia sudah lama tidak tertawa seperti ini. Semenjak…semenjak Lily meninggal ia hampir tidak pernah tertawa. Lucu sekali melihat Draco seperti itu, "Kau belum mengerti arti kata 'Gay' Draco. Hal itu lebih rumit, dan kau yang sekarang belum tentu Gay."

Ia menatap Severus, "Benarkah? Aku selalu menganggap kalau aku ini menyukai Arry dan Gay."

Severus kebingungan, "Mana yang lebih cantik? Anak perempuan Parkinson atau A-Arry?" katanya ragu menyebut nama Harry agar terkesan ia tidak mengenal Harry yang sesungguhnya.

Draco terdiam sebentar, dan tanpa ragu menjawab ."Tentu saja Pansy! Karena ia perempuan!" katanya mantap.

Severus menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau bukan Gay, Draco. Karena kau akan lebih memilih untuk tidur bersama dengan seorang wanita nantinya-" Severus melihat mata Draco yang seakan-akan tidak menyetujui hal itu. "Iya 'kan?" tanyanya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak pernah tidur dengan Arry, Sev! Jadi kau tidak tahu rasanya! Ia sangat hangat dan…dan..menyenangkan! ah, entahlah." Katanya sumpringah.

Severus membuka mulutnya sedikit dan tidak dapat berbicara sepatah katapun. Mungkin Narcissa tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita 'tidur bersama' Draco dan Harry karena takut mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Severus pun lebih memilih untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Severus tahu Draco masihlah polos dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi…rasanya tetap saja belum siap.

"Kau kenapa Draco?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba melihat Draco menunduk kesedihan.

Draco menatap Severus dengan gerakan yang sangat lamban, "Aku takut, kalau aku melupakan Arry, dan Arry akan selalu menungguku, Sev…"

Anak yang polos, ia belum tahu kalau Harry pun akan di Obliviate oleh Albus, dan Albus pun berencana untuk meng-Obliviate ingatannya. Severus mencoba menenangkannya, "Ia pasti akan atau sudah di Obliviate, Draco. Mau bagaimanapun ia akan dianggap sebagai muggle."

Draco tidak suka temannya itu disamakan dengan muggle, karena Arry dapat menyihir. Mungkin. Suatu saat nanti.

"Arry bukan muggle, Sev! Ia pasti akan jadi penyihir yang hebat."

Severus kagum pada Draco, karena tahu 'Harry' adalah anak yang kuat setidaknya kuat melawan kutukan kematian dari Dark Lord. Ia tersenyum, "Kalau ia memang penyihir hebat, maka Hogwarts tidak akan pernah luput untuk menjadikannya seorang murid. Itu kalau Dark Lord belum sanggup menaklukan dunia sihir, Draco."

Draco tidak memperdulikan kalimat terakhir Severus, yang jelas akan ada harapan kalau ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan Arry, sahabatnya!

Draco berdiri dari kasurnya, dan hendak menyiapkan sesuatu. Ia mengangguk pada Severus dan ber-Dissapparated. Severus tersenyum melihatnya. Setidaknya Draco akan baik-baik saja, dan begitu pula dengan anak Lily.

…

Draco ber-Apparated ke Malfoy Manor. Ia akan menyiapkan 'kado'nya kembali. Ia ber-Apparated ke kamar Harry dan melihat kalau kamarnya itu sudah rapi seperti biasanya. Kadonya? Kadonya masih ada disana. Sepertinya Dursley tidak juga membuka kamar Harry. Draco tahu temannya itu tidak ada dikamarnya. Dari mana? Ah, itu hanya prasangka, yang ia pahami sebagai kerinduan yang bernilai negatif. Sehingga ia akan terus sangkal keberadaan Harry sampai Draco melihatnya.

Draco akan melihatnya, setidaknya kalau tidak saat ini. Saat ia masuk Hogwarts ia akan bertemu dengan Arry dan bersama dengannya. Tapi…bukankah ia akan melupakan Arry? Begitu pula, Arry… akan melupakannya.

Mungkin 'kah kita akan berteman? Atau kita akan saling membenci?

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak…tidak! Tidak! Kami akan terus bersama! Aku menyayanginya! Aku akan mengingatnya setelah aku melihat kacamata! Setelah aku melihat matanya yang berwarna hijau! Setelah aku melihat senyumannya!

Tapi apakah benar Arry akan muncul di Hogwarts seperti kata Severus? Bagaimana kalau Dark Lord akan menang dan menguasai dunia sihir. Ia dan Arry akan terpisah… tak akan pernah bertemu kembali.

Saat itu ia menangis dalam diamnya dan membungkus beberapa 'kado' tambahan untuknya. Sebelum ia mulai ber-Apparated ia memanggil Dobby dan meminta Dobby untuk mengingat nama Arry. Draco memiliki teman bernama Arry, yang sangat manis dan menyenangkan.

Draco menutup matanya, ia tak akan pernah gagal untuk kembali ke tempat Arry berada. Tempatnya seharusnya berada. Disisi Arry.

Draco ber-Apparated dan mengenali bahwa tempatnya berada adalah rumah sakit tempatnya berada sampai siang itu. Hari ini hampir makan malam, dan Arry masih saja tertidur. Bukan tidur seperti biasanya, karena Draco tahu, saat tidur Arry terkadang berbicara. Ini rahasia, karena sepertinya Arry tidak menyukai fakta ia mengigau saat tidur.

Draco menatapnya, wajahnya masih pucat. Walaupun tidak sepucat saat ia menemukannya di kamarnya. Draco mendekati kasurnya untuk menatap Harry lebih jelas.

Draco menatap Harry dengan sangat lekat.

Baginya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat mereka bersama.

~bersambung…

T_T berat…berat…berat… chap ini beraattttt… harus menggalau dulu sebelum nulisnya. Btw, ada yang sadar gak? Di awal chapter selalu bilang kalo Draco belum genap 7 tahun padahal dichap 4 dia lahir ditgl 5 Juni… maaaaappp… lupa. Kupikir september. Ternyata yang lahir september itu Tom Felton-nya bukan Draco, pas dicek tanggalnya ternyata 5 JUNI… :O Merlin…. Sorrryyyyy!

Thanks to **Paradisaea rubra, Chaachulie247, ayashaa, Shin Joo, Zayn key, deDege, BaekRen, Digimonfan4ever101** for the review (s).

Zayn: sebentar lagi ni Fic tamat, akan ada lanjutannya (kiss me, good bye) tapi gak tahu kapan muncul. Tapi yang jelas ada, dan gak se 'unyuu' kiss me good night. alaysterkallle nantinya mau dibuat yang remake dan serius bentuknya kaya kissme. Walaupun endingnya bukan slash (mungkin, slash juga belum pasti)…

Thanks to you all! Who keep read this fic.

Bubyeeee… :D... see u next chap!


	6. Chapter 6: Warm Place to Forget

Chapter 6: Warm Place to Forget

1 Agustus 1987

"Hai, Arry." kata Draco lirih.

Ia berapparated tepat kesamping kasur Harry yang sedang tertidur. Harry berbaring disana dengan wajah tenangnya. Draco meletakkan seluruh bawaan yang ia masukkan kedalam satu tas besar yang ia taruh disamping Arry. Ia akan menemui Healer atau siapalah untuk memberikan kado ini untuk Arry. Semoga sahabatnya itu akan menerimanya walaupun ia sudah tidak dapat mengingat dirinya.

Draco duduk dikasur dikanan Harry dan menatapnya, tubuhnya membelakangi Harry. Ia menatap kelangit-langi dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menghabiskan waktunya yang tinggal setengah jam lagi dengan baik. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, ke arah Harry.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya dengan tenang, "Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah saling mengingat satu sama lain, Arry." Draco terhenti sebentar dan menyentuh tangan sahabatnya itu. Ia menelusuri tangan yang sangat kurus itu hingga ke pipi pucat Harry dengan bagian belakang telapak tangannya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Arry…mungkin tidak dengan ingatanku, tapi entah bagaimana, aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Draco membelai rambut sahabatnya itu. Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat kalau ia pernah berusaha 'menaklukan' rambut itu. Tidak hanya rambut itu, diam-diam Draco ingin sekali menaklukan tatapan mata Harry, yang selalu menatapnya dengan tajam, atau terkadang serius dan jarang sekali terkagum. Ah.. juga tersipu malu, pikir Draco. Harry sangat manis sekali ketika ia tersipu, bahkan jauh lebih manis daripada gadis manapun didunia ini.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, ia seperti yang Severus katakan, mungkin ia benar-benar 'gay'. Draco melirik Harry. "Arry, aku menyukaimu. Tapi…" ia terhenti sesaat. Matanya sudah berkaca-berkaca. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan kebenarannya, "Aku selalu berharap agar ayah tidak pernah meng-obliviate ingatanku tentang dirimu."

Draco menggeser duduknya sehingga tubuhnya menghadap Harry, "Aku…tidak pernah ingin mendatangimu kemudian pergi dari hidupmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan Muggle sepertimu."

Anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum mengingat saat awal-awal mereka bertemu. Sejujurnya ia kurang suka dengan kamar yang sangat sempit itu, tapi pada saat yang sama ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan Harry. Tempat itu memang sumpek dan sempit, tapi sangat hangat. Draco tersenyum dan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Harry. Ia yang masih kecil tidak paham itu akan membuat Harry kesulitan bernapas.

Draco menciumi 'bau' Harry. Ia tetap Harry-nya. "Aku akan merindukan kehangatan tubuh kecilmu, Arry dan bagaimana ia bergerak melompat-lompat." Ia menelusuri tubuh, wajah, dan tangan Harry dengan tangan kirinya.

Aku akan merindukan ciumanmu di dahiku sebelum tidur.

Aku akan merindukan gelak tawamu.

Aku akan merindukan dirimu.

"Arry, aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Perasaanku ini seperti seorang laki-laki ingin memiliki seorang wanita. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku dengan bentuk yang sama atau tidak."

Draco bangkit dan menatap Harry, ia menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka sejajar. Wajah yang sangat pucat dan terkesan mati. Tidak hanya wajahnya yang mati, tapi ingatan untuk Draco pun akan mati.

Arry, aku menyukaimu, hiduplah dengan baik dan mungkin kita akan bertemu. Di dunia sihir, dengan sihir, dan keajaiban sihir.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, dan Draco menutup kedua matanya.

Arry, aku menyukaimu, tapi…aku harus melupakanmu.

Maafkan aku.

Draco mengecup Harry tepat dibibirnya. Lama, mungkin ada lima menit, dan berharap seperti putri tidur yang akan terbangun setelah pangeran menciumnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kepedihan karena ia harus pergi dari hidup Harry.

Kemanapun…Arry, Dimanapun… Draco yang menyukaimu, yang selalu ingin melihatmu tersenyum, yang selalu mengharakan kebahagianmu akan selalu ada didalam diri Draco yang melupakanmu.

Ingatan itu akan selalu ada, mungkin akan aku melupakanmu. Tapi ingatlah Arry, tatapan mataku, caraku memanggilmu, dan sentuhanku.

Ingatlah Arry.

Ingatlah caraku menyayangimu.

….

Dan…

Harry membuka kedua matanya.

…

Tempat itu sangat gelap dan dingin. Hujan, sepertinya diluar hujan. Dingin menyelinap sampai ketulang belakangnya. Napasnya berembun, ditengah kegelapanpun ia tahu kalau napasnya berembun. Sepertinya ia baru saja bermimpi tentang suatu hal. Hal yang aneh.

Ia merindukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia ingat. Apa kiranya? Rasanya ada suatu hal yang terjadi ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Walaupun mau diingat berkali-kali hanya ada ia yang mencoba mengakali keluarga Dursley. Tapi disudut hatinya ada hal yang menghangatkan hatinya sekaligus ia lupakan.

'Hatcuh..' ia bersin dan mengusap hidungnya. Ini terlalu pagi untuknya menjalankan aktivitasnya. Bahkan dari samping tempat tidurnya, ia dapat mendengar Ron mendengkur. Harry menutup kembali kedua matanya, dan menarik selimutnya.

Ia mencoba mengingat kembali mimpi malam itu. Yah, mau bagaimanapun mimpi menjadi mimpi karena ia tidak nyata dan mudah terlupakan saat kita terbangun. Harry mengangkat alisnya ketika ia mencoba tidur. Ia entah kenapa mengingat Dra…, Malfoy sial itu.

Akhir-akhir ini hari yang sangat berat, karena ada serangan Death Eater saat ia dan keluarga Weasley menonton Quidditch World Cup. Ia hampir saja tewas, kalau ia tidak terjatuh dan pingsan. Triwizard akan dilaksanakan tahun ini setelah lama tidak pernah digelar. Hogwarts menjadi tempat penyelenggaraannya dan mengundang dua sekolah ternama lainnya di Britania Raya, Beauxbaton dan Drumstrang.

Hari pun tambah mengesalkan karena Ron terus-terusan membahas Victor Krum yang menjadi idola baru Hermione. Ia mengadu tentang betapa bodohnya laki-laki itu. Harry hanya sesekali menimpalinya.

Ia mengingat sosok gadis ko kompartemen hari ini, kalau tidak salah namanya ChoChang atau siapa itu. Gadis sangat manis dengan rambutnya yang panjang. Rambutnya yang panjang dan pirang. Erm? Pirang? Bukankah warnanya hitam, iya, hitam, pikir Harry.

Setelah itu ia bertemu dengan Malfoy dan bertengkar di koridor dekat Great Hall sebelum mereka menyambut kedua sekolahan lainnya. Harry tidak habis pikir kenapa Malfoy suka sekali mengusiknya. Tidak bisakah ia diam dan tidak mendekati dirinya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, karena kata 'mendekati' dirinya itu terdengar aneh.

Ia berkonsentrasi untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya, tapi ingatannya sampai pada saat ia masuk ke Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya, saat ia bertemu dengan Ron dan keluarga Weasley. Saat ia bertemu dengan Hermione, saat Ron tidak bisa menggunakan sihir terhadap tikus yang bawa. Saat Hermione membenarkan kacamatanya. Dan saat…

Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

Ia masih ingat senyum Malfoy saat itu, bukan karena ia sedang sial atau hampir mati. Tapi karena Malfoy ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengenalnya. Andaikan…andaikan saat itu ia menerima uluran tangan itu, apa yang terjadi?

Apakah mereka akan berteman dan lebih dekat seperti dirinya dan Ron di asrama Slytherin? Mengingat menurut topi seleksi ia akan jauh lebih sukses di asrama Slytherin.

Mustahil.

Mau bagaimanapun ia pasti akan muak dengan sikap sombong Malfoy. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Harry menenangkan dirinya dan mulai tertidur.

Tapi Malfoy, ia tidak pernah bertindak semenyebalkan itu pada orang lain seperti ia bertindak pada Weasley, sekalipun ia memang sombong…tapi saat tidak berhadapan dengan Weasley maupun dirinya atau Muggleborn. Ia akan seperti anak biasanya, yang bahkan jauh lebih rajin belajar serta lebih tekun dari dirinya.

Malfoy,

Rambut pirangnya, kulit pucatnya dan wajahnya yang tirus.

Malfoy…

…

Pintu salah satu kamar di asrama Slytherin terbanting dengan keras dan membuat orang disekitarnya terkejut. Semua orang paham kalau Draco pasti sedang kesal karena barusan ia bertemu dengan Potter. Potty, Saint Potter, orang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Hari itu memuakkan sekali karena harus berada di ruangan yang sama lebih lama dari pada biasanya karena akan diadakan turnamen Triwizard. Tapi bagusnya baik ia maupun Potter atau kedua temannya itu tidak dapat mendaftar Triwizard. Bukan berarti ia akan kalah pada Potty, kalau mengingat seberapa 'beruntungnya' Potter selama ini dan ia disukai oleh Dumbledore. Sudah pasti dari pada seseorang dari Slytherin sepertinya, kepala sekolah itu akan berusaha menjadikan Potter sebagai perwakilan dari Hogwarts apapun yang terjadi.

Draco mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Ia lelah dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia lelah, dan mungkin sangat lelah. Ini sudah terlalu malam, dan hujan mulai turun semanjak tadi. Mungkin nanti malam akan turun hujan yang lebih lebat.

Dingin sekali, pikirnya. Ia ingin pulang ke Malfoy Manor dan tidur dikasurnya yang empuk dan hangat. Sepertinya ia harus berbicara pada Severus atau ayahnya untuk menggunakan Charm didalam kamarnya ini. Slytherin ada dibawah tanah, jadi wajar kalau lebih lembab atau dingin. Charm yang telah dipasang saat ini kurang mampu membuatnya hangat.

Atau karena hatinya yang terlalu dingin?

Ayahnya selalu menekankan bahwa ia tidak boleh kalah dari siapapun khusunya dari Granger, Mudblood. Maka ia berusaha jauh lebih keras dari anak-anak pada umumnya. Setidaknya bukan karena ia bodoh maka ia harus banyak belajar. Tapi Granger mau tidak mau ia akui, sangatlah pandai. Andaikan ia bukan seorang Mudblood, mungkin Draco akan mempertimbangkan dirinya menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan berarti Granger sangat cantik atau ia terlalu pintar atau apa. Tapi… well, dia cukup manis, pikir Draco.

Draco merapikan selimutnya dan mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Dingin. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang hangat. Dimana seorang gadis cantik akan menemaninya tidur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau mulai memikirkan perempuan. Ia mulai mengambang memasuki dunia mimpi. Rasanya didalam mimpi ia sangat bahagia jauh lebih bahagia dari pada ia yang pernah ia rasakan.

Dejavu.

Tertidur dan saat pagi datang ia terkejut karena ia sudah tidak sendiri.

…

Tempat tidurnya menjadi jauh lebih sempit dan ia sedang memeluk sesuatu, mungkin kah ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya dan tidur disampingnya. Mungkin Pansy, tadi malam mereka sedang bertengkar dan mungkin ini cara barunya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Draco memeluk orang itu, hangat sekali. Udara yang lembab karena hujan membuatnya malas untuk membuka matanya. Biarlah begini saja. ia meraba punggung orang disampingnya dan tertegun ketika membelai rambutnya yang sangat pendek seperti rambut seorang pria.

Mungkinkah ia tidur dengan seorang pria?

Oh, Merlin.

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyejajarkannya dengan orang disampingnya itu. Ia berniat untuk mengutuknya dengan tongkat sihirnya kalau itu salah satu dari Crabbe atau Goyle. Tapi, tubuh ini sangat kecil, mungkinkah anak lain. Ia merinding, kalau sampai ada laki-laki lain yang sengaja menyelinap kekamarnya, itu berarti ia adalah seorang….

Mungkin seorang perempuan yang dadanya rata? Pikirnya.

Ia sudah sejajar dengan orang itu dan kemudian memeluknya kembali, ah… sial orang ini laki-laki. Ia dengan menutup matanya sedang membuat skenario untuk menghajar orang itu. Mungkin digantung diatas pohon dengan tubuh terbalik serta melepas celananya akan bagus.

Atau ia meminta ramuan khusus dari Severus untuk mengerjai orang itu. Oh, Merlin. Semoga tidak ada gosip tentangnya.

Draco menyadari kalau orang di dekatnya itu bergerak, mungkin orang ini juga akan bangun pikirnya. ia perlahan membuka matanya, ruangan sangat terang. Ini yang paling ia benci saat ia membuka matanya. Kalau cahaya menyilaukan pandangannya. Sebentar, sejak kapan asrama Slytherin seterang ini?

Ia membuka matanya secara penuh. Ketika ia sudah mampu melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak hanya terkejut, tapi ia merasa masih berada didalam dunia mimpi.

Mata abu-abu bertemu dengan mata berwarna hijau.

Sial.

….

2 September 1994

"Hello Harry. Bagaimana malammu dengan Malfoy? Kami tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kalian saling mencintai..hhihiihihihihihi…"

Dua anak kembar Patil yang cekikikan dihadapan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione didalam Great Hall. Mereka sedang sarapan, dan Harry benar-benar menyesal tiba di Great Hall sepagi ini. Mungkin sudah ada 15 pertanyaan dan banyak bisikan sembari menatap dirinya tentang hubungannya dengan Malfoy.

Perset*n dengan Malfoy.

Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa semua orang selalu menganggap terbangnya Malfoy di Merlin-Know-Where semuanya kesalahanku. Kenapa banyak orang bertanya, 'Potter, bagaimana kau bisa merayunya?', 'Potter, kau membeli ramuan cinta dimana?', 'Potter, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada Malfoy?'.

Harry kesal karena mengapa hanya dirinya yang seakan-akan mencuci otak Malfoy untuk bersama dengannya di kamarnya, di Asrama Gryffindor. Ok, Harry memang tidak memiliki banyak –mungkin- kekasih seperti Malfoy (setidaknya ia punya Pansy) pikir Harry. Bahkan Harry baru saja akan membuka halaman kisah cintanya.

Tapi karena gosip Malfoy berada diatas kasur yang SAMA dengan Harry Potter membuat orang percaya bahwa Romeo-Juliet itu ada. Semua orang tahu mereka berada dipihak yang berbeda. Hal yang lebih buruk dari mereka disebut dengan Romeo-Juliet adalah faktanya orang menganggap dirinya sebagai Juliet hanya karena Malfoy lebih tinggi dari padanya. Seharusnya semua orang membuka kedua matanya, kalau Malfoy jauh lebih delicate dan cantik dari pada diriku, pikir Harry yang kemudian mengangkat alisnya.

Ada hal yang sama buruknya dengan hal itu, ChoChang. Gadis yang ia lihat di kompartemen, ikut-ikutan menatapnya dan kemudian berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa-tawa kecil dengan teman-temannya di meja Ravenclaw. Ini sama saja dengan Layu sebelum mekar, tenggelam sebelum terbit, dan mati sebelum lahir.

Harry sangat kesal mengingat hal itu, dan menurutnya semua ini salah Malfoy. Pasti Malfoy yang menyebarkan gosip-gosip itu. Merlin, Harry benar-benar tidak akan terkejut kalau Daily Prophet bisa sampai menulis hal ini. The-Boy-Who-Loves-… terserah.

Laki-laki bermata hijau itu mencari musuh bebuyutannya di meja Slytherin. Ia tidak melihat kehadiran Malfoy ditempat itu. Mungkin Malfoy melarikan diri karena malu telah 'hinggap' dikamarnya semalam, huh…

"Mencariku, Honey?"

Suara yang tidak asing hanya sedikit aneh. Harry memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu masuk Great Hall diikuti oleh anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya. Ia mengernyitkan kepalanya. Malfoy memasuki Great Hall dan menuju mejanya.

Harry celingukan dan kebingungan ketika Ron menyikut dirinya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang secara tidak lain berkata 'aku?'. Ron mengangguk dan wajahnya seperti melihat bangkai tikus yang sudah meninggal tiga hari dan belum dikubur juga.

Hermione berdiri, "Aku tidak tahu kau terobsesi pada Harry, Malfoy?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, sama ketika ia bertanya mengapa Flich selalu bersama dengan Mrs. Norris.

"He~m, dengar apa yang dikatakan, si Mudblood yang mungkin masih mengompol dikasurnya." Anak-anak Slytherin disampingnya, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, bahkan Blaise tertawa mendengarnya. Sedangkan Ron dan Harry hampir mengutuk mereka semua kalau mereka tidak ditahan Hermione yang wajahnya semerah rambut Ron. "Mana tahu dirinya soal cinta, benarkan **Potter? The-Boy-Who-Loves-Me.**"

"F*ck off, Malfoy!" Harry kesal sekali padanya. Ia yang mengacaukan paginya, tapi seakan-akan ia yang menjadi korbannya.

Malfoy mendekati mejanya dan dengan tongkatnya 'menggeser' Neville yang berada dihadapan Harry. Ia duduk tepat dihadapan Harry dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan teman-teman yang lain langsung menuju ke meja Slytherin.

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini, Malfoy!" selidik Hermione, "Kau sengaja datang kemari, seakan-akan Harry telah memberimu ramuan cinta. Dan kedatanganmu semalam karena salahnya."

"Memang salahnya." Kata Malfoy simpel, "Salahmu, begitu cantik Harry."

Harry sudah meneriakkan 'Stupefy' pada Malfoy, walaupun bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Malfoy, "Jangan panggil aku dengan namaku, kau-menggelikan-Malfoy." Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang gemetar mendengar Malfoy memanggil namanya.

Ron membantu Harry, "Kau mau bermain jadi korban untuk menutupi tindakan memalukanmu, Malfoy? Bodoh sekali."

Seluruh anak Hogwarts termasuk guru-guru yang sudah mendengar gosip tentang mereka berdua penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau yang bodoh, Weasel! Tidak mengerti kalau kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Iya 'kan Harry?" kata Malfoy, kemudian ia melirik ke arah menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

Semua anak bukannya tertegun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, terutama Slytherin. Mereka tahu kalau Malfoy hanya membual dan salah satu cara lainnya untuk memancing emosi Harry. Malfoy melihat Harry yang wajahnya semakin merah karena kesal. Matanya yang berwarna hijau menatapnya penuh kebencian. Malfoy benar-benar menyukai cara mata itu menatapnya, seperti ada api dan….Malfoy ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk mata itu kalau dipenuhi hasrat.

Pasti menggelikan.

Padi tadi Malfoy yang entah mengapa berada diatas kasur yang sama dengan Harry berteriak dan saling dorong hingga keduanya jatuh kelantai. Teriakkan mereka berdua membangunkan teman sekamar Harry termasuk Ron. Ron yang sigap mengambil tongkatnya mengarahkannya pada Malfoy kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan di asrama Gryffindor.

Tapi, Malfoy malah berteriak, dan melepaskan sihirnya hingga melempar Ron ke lantai. Harry bangkit dari sisi lainnya di tempat tidurnya dan membuat Malfoy pingsan. Harry terkejut, dan napasnya tersengal. Mengapa Malfoy bisa ada ditempat tidurnya? Apakah ada yang salah dimakanannya saat jamuan makan malam?

Harry membantu Ron untuk bangkit dan kemudian Seamus, Neville serta Dean mendatanginya marah-marah. Mereka bertiga terkejut saat melihat Malfoy terkapar dilantai. Mereka tidak menyangka mengapa Malfoy bisa ada disana.

Ron memanggil Hermione dan memeriksa Malfoy, mungkin laki-laki berambut pirang ini bukanlah si pangeran Slytherin itu. Hermione terkejut ketika tidak ada Charm apapun kecuali penghangat yang terdapat di tubuh Malfoy. Ini Malfoy asli, begitu kata-katanya yang mengejutkan satu asrama Gryffindor dipagi buta.

Hermione meminta Neville untuk memanggil Proffesor McGonagall serta Prof. Snape untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang Slytherin –atau anak dari asrama lainnya- yang bisa memasuki asrama Gryffindor secara mendadak seperti ini. Terlebih lagi di atas kasur yang sama dengan Harry.

Parahnya lagi seorang Malfoy.

Mereka tidak melakukan apapun pada Malfoy yang sedang pingsan, walaupun Ron maupun Harry menyarankan agar di pirang itu dipakaikan gaun serta 'dilukis' wajahnya. Tapi Hermione, dengan kebijaksanaannya –lebih pada tidak suka nilai mereka dikurangi- dan para Prefek menjaga Malfoy. Slytherin memang rival yang dianggap menyebalkan bagi Gryffindor. Apalagi semenjak persaingan antara Harry – mungkin lebih tepatnya Hermione- dengan Malfoy didalam mata pelajaran membuat kedua asrama itu bersaing dengan sangat sengit.

Prof. Snape dan McGonagall yang datang terkejut mendengar kesaksian Harry dan Ron, sedikit dari Hermione. Harry tidak tahu mengapa Malfoy bisa ada diatas kasur yang sama dengan dirinya. Semalam mereka memang sempat bertengkar seperti biasa di koridor, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi setelahnya dan Hermione pun tidak menemukan keanehan apapun.

Potions Master itu melihat-lihat Malfoy, karena dirinya menganggap mungkin ada alasan untuknya mengurangi point Gryffindor. Tapi tidak ada hal yang aneh pada diri Malfoy. Setelahnya Prof. Snape membawa anak baptisnya itu keluar dari Gryffindor. Ada yang aneh.

Setelah ia membangunkan Malfoy dari tidurnya, ia langsung mengintrograsi salah satu muridnya itu. Ia melihat Malfoy masih kebingungan mengapa dirinya bisa bangun di kasur Harry, beberapa orang curiga pada si kembar Weasley yang mengerjai Malfoy. Tapi Weasley malah kesal karena ada seseorang yang memiliki ide briliant seperti ini tanpa mengajak mereka berdua.

Severus menatap Malfoy yang masih menggunakan piyamanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum tidur, Draco?" tanyanya.

"Sebelum tidur? Apa itu ada hubungannya? Aku mengganti pakaianku dan tidur."

"Jangan seperti orang bodoh." Katanya datar dan dingin. Prof. Snape kesal kalau ada yang menjawabnya seperti ini.

"Aku…diruang santai Slytherin sampai…mungkin tengah malam, bertengkar dengan Pansy lalu kemudian tidur."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Parkinson?"

Draco mengangguk, "Ia menuduhku berkencan dengan salah satu anak tingkat atas." Dari caranya berbicara Severus tahu kalau Draco memang telah berkencan dengan anak tingkat atas itu. Dasar anak muda, pikirnya.

Severus duduk di sofa dihadapan Draco, ia masih ingat apa yang Draco kecil dulu katakan perihal temannya 'Arry', Draco dan Harry memang sudah di Obliviate agar melupakan satu sama lainnya, tapi Severus tidak akan melupakan kenangan kecil yang terlupakan antara mereka berdua.

"Sebelum kau tidur, apa kau membaca suatu mantra atau meminum sesuatu, Draco?"

Draco mengangguk, "Iya, aku meminum Sleeping Draught setelah aku menggunakan piyama, dan beberapa Charm penghangat ruangan sebelum tidur."

Severus kembali berpikir, tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, karena ia sendiri pun kadang melakukannya, kalau begitu mungkin, "Apa yang kau pikirkan sebelum tidur, Draco?"

Wajah Draco sesaat terkejut dan kemudian memerah. Severus mendengus melihatnya, dasar anak muda pikirnya lagi. Draco menjawabnya dengan terbata, "Hm, aku tidak berpikir apapun."

"Draco."

"Baiklah, Sev, aku tidak begitu ingat. Jangan ditertawakan, ruangan terlalu dingin, dan aku ingin pulang kerumah."

"Homesick, padahal kau baru saja sampai Hogwarts. Cissy terlalu memanjakanmu."

Draco hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Tentu siapapun akan merasakan perbedaan yang sangat besar antara Malfoy Manor dengan Hogwarts. Ditambah selalu ada House-Elf yang akan melayaninya sepanjang hari. Mungkin memang benar Lucius, kalau Draco seharusnya dimasukkan ke Drumstrang.

Sahabat ayah dan ibunya itu menatapnya dan kemudian terlihat berpikir dengan sangat keras. Ia tidak paham mengapa 'homesick'-nya membuat gurunya itu seserius ini. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian berdiri. Ia ingin bersiap-siap ke Great Hall. Setidaknya ada hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk menanggapi gosip itu.

"Draco," suara serta tatapan Severus membuatnya menatapnya kembali, "Apakah kau berpikir ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang hangat saat tidur? Atau…ingin ditemani oleh seseorang?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya aneh untuk Severus. Kalimat tanya yang bisa diartikan banyak hal.

Yah, Draco adalah anak muda yang tampan dan digemari para wanita, terutama ia laki-laki sehat. "Perlu aku jawab pertanyaan itu, saat kau hendak tidur ditempat yang dingin, Sev? Lupakan soal ditemani oleh perempuan. Tapi aku memang ingin sekali tidur ditempat yang hangat."

Tepat sekali.

Severus masih ingat betul apa alasan mengapa Draco kecil bisa menembus pelindung sihir yang sudah diberikan ke rumah keluarga Dursley. Jadi, kalau hanya anti-apparation yang dipasang di Hogwarts, bagi mereka (Potter-Draco) hal ini bukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Rupanya aku memang harus membicarakan hal ini pada Albus, pikirnya.

Kalau Draco terus-menerus pergi ke tempat tidur Potter seperti ini. Tentu hal itu berbahaya bagi Potter, karena Dark Lord pasti akan memanfaatkan hal seperti ini. Ia mungkin akan meminta Draco untuk membunuhnya, atau untuk selalu mendeteksi dimana Potter berada.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Mengapa dari sekian lama, Draco seakan-akan kembali lagi pada Harry? Mungkinkah ingatannya kembali? Ah, tidak mungkin, pikir Severus.

…

Minerva duduk dengan secangkir the ditangan kanannya. Severus menatap Albus yang berdiri dihadapan Fawkes, yang sedang berpikir. Gosip tentang Harry memberikan Draco ramuan cinta telah tersebar keseluruh Hogwarts. Albus tertawa saat mendengarnya untuk pertama kali dan Severus selalu merasa kalau ada syaraf dikepalanya yang putus.

Severus memalingkan pandangannya pada Minerva saat ia berbicara, "Mungkin koneksi diantara mereka terbuka lagi setelah tujuh tahun lamanya." Dan menaruh cangkir tehnya, menatap Severus.

"Aku tidak yakin hubungan mereka berdua bisa dikatakan sebagai koneksi, Minerva." Kata Severus menanggapinya.

Albus berhenti bermain-main dengan Fawkes dan mendekati mereka berdua. Ia duduk disamping Severus, "Aku rasa, kita perlu menunggu."

"Menunggu untuk apa Albus? Malfoy membunuh Potter?" kritik Severus.

"Bukan, Sev. Kita tunggu apakah hal ini akan terjadi lagi? Setelah 7 tahun baru terjadi lagi, ini…hal yang aneh." Katanya sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

Potions Master itu berhenti berbicara, dan mengambil tehnya. Minerva menatap Albus, "Tapi, kalau sampai hal ini terjadi lagi? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Membuat mereka saling membenci?"

"Mereka sudah saling membenci, Minerva. Apa kau lupa hal itu?" kata Severus malas.

"Bukan itu maksudku, mereka saling membenci, dan kita buat lebih dari itu."

"Tidak bisa." Sela Albus, "Hubungan mereka berdua tidak dapat diputuskan hanya dengan kebencian. Aku bahkan tidak dapat memutuskan ikatan diantara mereka." Katanya serius.

Minerva tersedak saat ia meminum tehnya sambil mendengar perkataan Albus. Mereka berdua tahu, Albus memang…gay. Tapi, tidak mereka tidak mengharapkan kalau Malfoy-Potter akan memiliki ikatan seperti itu.

"Malfoy tidak merusak dinding anti-apparation yang ku buat. Ia seperti tikus yang memasuki lubang kecil. Padahal dinding yang kubuat sudah tanpa cela."

"Maka dari itu, kita harus menghentikannya. Albus!" seru Severus.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya, Severus? Mereka tidak dapat dihentikan, kalau mereka sudah paham adanya 'ikatan' diantara mereka itu. Mereka… tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Bukankah mereka saling membenci?" tanya Minerva yang kembali ke topik kebencian diantara mereka berdua lagi.

Severus meliriknya, "Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, Minerva."

"Sihir yang membawa mereka untuk bersama, sihir yang mengikat mereka." Albus terhenti sebentar, "Bukankah hal itu sangat romantis?"

Severus benar-benar percaya kalau ada syaraf putus didalam kepala Albus.

…

11 Desember 1994

Setelah kejadian di awal tahun ajaran baru, hal itu tidak pernah terulang. Gosip itu hanya berhenti setelah seminggu Malfoy sudah bosan mempermainkan Harry. Walaupun anak-anak di asrama lainnya masih mengatainya sesekali.

Hari ini setelah Prof. McGonagall mengajari mereka berdansa untuk Yule Ball yang akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 23 Desember sekaligus menyambut tamu dari sekolah lainnya, Harry, Ron dan Hermione kembali ke dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

Ron melirik Hermione yang sedang berbicara dengan Ginny. Beberapa hari yang lalu Harry baru menyelesaikan babak pertama turnamen triwizard, ia belum berhasil memecahkan apa yang ada didalam telur itu. Saat tubuhnya masih penuh dengan luka ia harus mencoba mengajak seorang gadis untuk pesta dansa.

"Kau, belum diajak Malfoy, Harry? Hihihihi…" kata Patil yang tertawa dibelakangnya.

Harry menengok kearahnya, "Apakah aku harus melaporkan padamu ia sudah mengajakku atau belum?" dan mengatakannya dengan mata yang sangat dingin, membuat anak gadis Patil itu merinding.

"Yah, terserah kau saja, Harry. Daahh…" dan pergi begitu saja.

The Chosen One menghembuskan napasnya, ia harus mengajak seseorang untuk diajaknya ke pesta dansa. Ia mengingat Chochang, anak Ravenclaw yang menurutnya sangat manis. Mungkinkah ia mau diajak bersamaku? Pikir Harry. Mungkin tidak.

Apakah aku sungguhan harus mengajak Malfoy? Hish, bodoh berpikir seperti itu, pikir Harry. Harry pergi ke kamarnya, sudahlah ia tidak akan peduli dengan pesta dansa itu dan ia masih harus mengirim OWL untuk Sirius.

…

23 Desember 1994

Harry dan Ron setelah berganti pakaian untuk pesta dansanya bersiap untuk bertemu dengan sikembar Patil. Harry sedikit risih saat ia meminta Patil menjadi pasangan dirinya dan Ron karena Patil masih saja mengungkit soal dirinya dan Malfoy. Ron masih mengeluh soal pakaiannya yang 'dashing' bekas Aunt Tessie.

McGonagall menemui Harry dan mengatakan kalau ia harus berdansa dengan gadis yang menjadi pasangannya. Ia juga melihat saat berbaris untuk memasuki ruangan gadis bernama Chochang itu menjadi pasangan dari Cedric Diggory, yah..dirinya sudah tahu itu.

Saat berdansa dengan Patil, Harry sesekali melirik ke arah ChoChang. Gadis itu memang sangat serasi dengan Cedric walaupun menurutnya Diggory lebih cocok dengan Bella Swan, anak Hufflepuff yang telah lulus tahun lalu. Jelas saja, Harry lebih suka menganggap kalau dirinya yang lebih pantas dengan ChoChang.

Harry melirik kepasangan dansanya, dan kemudian lagu dansanya memasuki fase terakhir. Ia menyelesaikan bagian dansanya, dan pesta dansa berubah menjadi pesta musik. Semua anak muda berdiri, berjingkrak-jingkrakan dihadapan panggung. Hanya menyisakan Harry dan Ron ditempat minum. Mereka sudah tidak ingin berdansa.

Hermione mendatangi mereka berdua karena Krum mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Harry lagi-lagi mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Ia terkadang kesal, karena kedua sahabatnya ini terlalu bebal. Is sadar kalau kedua sahabatnya memiliki perasaan untuk satu sama lainnya tapi ia tidak mau menyadarkan mereka, biar mereka sendiri yang menyadarinya. Harry tidak mau merasa ditinggalkan oleh mereka berdua. Walaupun ketika kedua sahabatnya bertengkar seperti ini ia akan merasa kesepian.

Matanya melayang ke anak-anak yang sedang menari dengan bebasnya dihadapannya dan kemudian bertemu dengan tatapan dari seorang Slytherin yang berdiri disisi lain ruangan. Ia memang sedang bersama dengan sa-dua orang gadis yang salah satunya Ia kenali sebagai Parkinson, dan yang satu…sepertinya kakak tingkat, tapi masalahnya ia menatap Harry.

Harry tersentak karena tanpa ia sadari ia juga menatap Malfoy dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hermione. Wajahnya memerah ketika Hermione menanyakan apa yang akan dikatakannya. Harry hanya diam saja, dan ketika Krum datang, Ron kembali mencari gara-gara.

Mereka berdua bertengkar dengan Krum berada ditengah-tengah mereka, meninggalkan Harry yang masih duduk. Harry merasa sendiri dan malas untuk ikut dalam pertengkaran mereka yang sebenarnya tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Hm~ mana pasanganmu, Potter?" tanya seseorang yang bernada mengejek dari pada bertanya dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Harry melihat Malfoy yang sedang berlagak disamping seorang wanita lain yang bahkan berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak peduli mau itu orang yang sama atau tidak. Tidak ada hubungannya juga dengannya.

Harry tidak menanggapinya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Hermione yang menyuruh Krum untuk kembali ke pesta, karena ia masih sibuk bertengkar dengan Ron. Harry menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau menungguku untuk mengajakmu berdansa, Potter?" kali ini untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya ia melayani Malfoy.

"Mau apa kau, Malfoy!" dan menyadari kalau si pirang ini sudah sendiri. Ia sudah memegang dua gelas jus labu ditangannya dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Harry. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, Malfoy?" katanya tidak menerima gelas itu.

Malfoy menyeringai dan kemudian meminum jus labu yang tadi disodorkan kepada Harry kemudian memberikannya lagi, "Kalau begini kau mau meminumnya, Potter?"

Musuhnya itu tersenyum kegirangan ketika Harry menampik minuman itu, "Kau…apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy!"

"Mengerjaimu, Potter… atau kau mau kupanggil dengan 'Harry'?" katanya dengan pelan. Sebenarnya musik saat itu sangat keras, Harry tidak akan tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Malfoy kalau mereka tidak sedekat itu.

Wajahnya memerah, ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa dan bersiap dengan tongkatnya ditangan kanannya. Harry mendengus, "Huh, kau pikir kau siapa Malfoy! Bisa mempermainkanku seenaknya."

Malfoy hanya menatapnya, ia merasa aneh setelah kejadian hari itu. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak peduli. Tapi ia ingin sekali tahu, ingin sekali paham, dan ingin sekali berada disamping Harry walaupun ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa. Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan sama seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan.

Mengerjai Harry dan membuatnya marah, dan memperlihatkan mata hijaunya padanya.

Hanya padanya.

"Hm~? Kau pikir kau lebih baik dari ku Potter?" Malfoy langsung menyesali perkataannya, karena harusnya ia tetap memanggilnya 'Harry', "Kau curang Potter untuk bisa mengikuti Turnamen, dan tarian tadi? Oh, Merlin! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar menari Potter? Sangat buruk sekali!"

"Aku tidak memasukkan namaku, Malfoy! Dan tarianku buruk? Untuk apa kau pedulikan aku?"

Malfoy selangkah mendekatinya, "Untuk apa?" dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Harry, ia melingkupi wajah musuhnya semenjak tahu pertamanya itu dengan tinggi badannya, "Untuk ini." Kemudian menarik kedua tangan Harry. Satu dipegangnya dengan tangan kirinya dan yang satunya ia taruh dipundaknya.

Harry melawannya dengan menginjak kaki Malfoy dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh musuhnya itu dari dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh!" katanya geram.

"Diam, Potty! Berterimakasihlah padaku, aku akan mengajarimu menari dengan baik." Katanya sambil menarik kakinya dan memulai langkah pertama, "dan jangan berisik. Kau ingin semua orang yang berdiri disana akan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini Potter?"

Tongkat sihir Harry masih digenggamnya, tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Hermione dan Ron masih saja berdebat. Harry sudah tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua perdebatkan, dan dirinya tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari Malfoy.

Mereka berdua menari, tarian yang lembut ditengah-tengah musik rock yang sedang berteriak-teriak digendang telinga mereka. Malfoy memegang erat tangannya, dan tubuh Harry dilindungi dengan ketat oleh tangan kanan Malfoy, seakan-akan Malfoy tidak mau melepaskannya.

Harry menatapnya yang sedang menatap Harry. Wajah sombongnya melembut. Harry tidak tahu kalau Malfoy bisa berekspresi selain angkuh, ketakutan, maupun sedang kesal.

Matanya berwarna abu-abu, dan sangat tajam. Wajahnya tirus dan pucat, kalau ini pertama kalinya Harry melihat wajah Malfoy, ia pasti berpikir kalau anak ini sedang sakit. Mungkin sungguhan sakit karena berbuat hal seperti ini padanya.

Kemudian ditengah-tengah dansa mereka, Malfoy mendekap Harry dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Harry entah kenapa mengikutinya. Malfoy membisikinya, "Kau bodoh, Potter." Dan Malfoy pura-pura pingsan, Harry yang terkejut dengan reflek menangkapnya. Seorang anak perempuan yang ia lihat sebelumnya dengan Malfoy berteriak,. Musik dihentikan, dan semua orang menatap keduanya.

Sial.

…

24 Desember 1994

"Harry, aku yakin kau tidak mau tetap tinggal disini. Lebih baik kau ikut aku saja, tinggal di Burrow selama liburan musim dingin ini."

Ron sedang membujuk Harry untuk tinggal selama musim dingin ini bersama keluarga mereka, dan tentu saja Sirius akan bersama dengan mereka. Tapi Harry kebingungan karena dirinya pun masih harus menyelesaikan apa yang ada didalam telur emas itu.

Hermione tahun ini akan pulang ke rumahnya, ia sudah merapikan bawaannya dan siang ini seluruh anak akan pulang kerumahnya masing-masing untuk merayakan natal. Sudah seminggu Ron mengajak Harry untuk pulang, tapi sahabatnya itu selalu ragu, ia takut akan mengganggu keluarga Weasley dan sekaligus ingin berkonsentrasi dengan turnamen triwizard.

"Bukankah ini cara yang tepat juga untuk…menjauhkanmu dari gosip…" kata Ron perlahan.

Harry kembali terkena gosip dengan Malfoy, di dalam gelas Malfoy ditemukan ramuan cinta. Pantas saja Malfoy dengan mudahnya meminum gelas yang ia berikan pada Harry. Ternyata ia memang ingin menjebak Harry.

Semenjak pagi ia tidak keluar dari kamar, dan ia yakin Daily Prophet telah menuliskan hal ini. The Boy Who Gave Love Potion. Heck, Harry sungguh membenci hidupnya, seakan ia selalu masuk kedalam jebakan.

Pintar sekali si Malfoy, dengan ini kejadian di awal masuk tahun ajaran baru mereka adalah kesalahan Harry. Tapi Harry tidak habis pikir kenapa Malfoy begitu suka dirinya terlibat gosip seperti ini dengannya. Bukankah nantinya akan ada banyak gay tersembunyi yang akan mengincarnya. Harry termenung, ia merinding kalau sampai ada yang mendekatinya.

Sudah cukup gosip yang ada, ia tidak ingin ada gosip baru lagi. Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Harry lega, setidaknya orang yang digosipkan ia berikan Love Potion adalah Malfoy. Kalian tahu sendiri, wajah Malfoy tidaklah seburuk itu. Cukup darinya sifatnya saja yang buruk, tapi penampilannya sangat rapi dan wajahnya tampan. Pantas sekali dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin.

Jadi setidaknya, orang tidak akan menilai dirinya gila seperti kalau semisal itu Goyle. Harry menggaruk kepalanya dan membuat rambutnya semakin terlihat berantakan, "Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu…"

"Kau berpikir apa Harry?" tanya Ron, yang ia lupakan karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan Malfoy.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hal yang tidak penting." Kemudian berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya, "Baiklah, Ron…aku akan ikut ke Burrow, tapi sebelumnya aku juga ingin menghubungi Sirius."

Sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry, "Begitu, Harry! Ibu dan Ayah pasti akan senang sekali! Ah, tak terasa nanti malam sudah malam natal." Katanya lalu keluar kamar, untuk memberitahukan Fred dan George. Ron akan mengirimkan OWL pada keluarganya, dan mungkin akan mengundang keluarga Granger juga.

Sepertinya natal besok akan menyenangkan di Burrow.

…

Para Weasley, dan Harry pergi setelah Hermione pulang terlebih dahulu. Mereka pergi menggunakan bubuk Floo dari Diagonalley, karena mereka tidak dapat pergi dari Hogwarts. Mereka juga berniat untuk membeli kado dan permen disana.

Kebetulan, itu sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Walaupun banyak orang yang menyukai kebetulan. Tapi saat ini Harry benci akan hal itu.

"Oh, Hullo Potter-" kata seorang gadis dan kemudian gadis itu mencolek seseorang disampingnya, "Lihat, Potter."

Sepertinya Malfoy dan teman-temannya juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan para Weasley, untuk pergi ke Diagonalley sebelum mereka pulang. Ah tidak… lebih tepatnya juga pulang menggunakan Floo. Kenapa mereka tidak pulang dengan Portkey atau apalah. Kan mereka jadi tidak harus bertemu seperti ini.

"Kau…pura-pura tidak melihatku, Potter? Atau kau bahagia bertemu denganku secara kebetulan dan menyembunyikannya?" Harry dapat mendengar anak-anak Slytherin tertawa, bahkan Fred dan George sehingga Ron harus menyikut mereka berdua, "Hm~ aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sebegitunya terobsesi padaku, hingga memberiku Love Potion."

Kebetulan yang menyerupai kutukan.

"Diam kau, Ferret!" kata Ron kesal. Ron tahu Mad-eye palsu pernah mengubahnya menjadi Ferret karena mengganggu Harry. Gosip menyebar dengan sangat cepat di Hogwarts, terutama soal Harry.

Si Kembar Weasley tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah Malfoy, dan berlomba untuk menyerupai suara musang. Harry yang menahan tawanya memegang pundak Ron dan selangkah maju kehadapan Malfoy untuk melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya masih saja pucat dan tirus.

"Hm~ jadi kau mau ke Burrow, Harry?" Harry terkejut saat namanya disebut dengan mudah oleh Malfoy, walaupun Harry tahu ia sengaja, "Kau tidak mau ikut dengan orang yang kau sukai ke rumahnya?"

"Cemburu, Malfoy?" kata si kembar bersamaan dan tertawa, "Kami pikir, Harry yang mengejar-ngejarmu, ternyata kau juga menyukainya! Oh Merlin andai Rita skeeter ada disini!" dan tertawa diikuti oleh Ron.

Harus dipahami kalau si kembar Weasley jauh lebih menyebalkan kalau mereka mau. Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya, ia terlanjur kesal dan menatap Harry tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Weasley, "Maaf, Harry. Aku harus pergi,-" Harry hanya menatapnya sambil bergumam perlahan 'apa peduliku', "dan…" ia berhenti sesaat, "Aku tak akan pernah menerimamu, tak ada kesempatan untukmu, jadi jangan pernah mengulangi tindakan yang semalam lagi."

Perkataannya membuat Harry dan para Weasley tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi… ada hal dari caranya berbicara yang tidak disukai oleh Harry. Rasanya ia seperti ditolak, 'tak akan pernah menerimamu' katanya, huh, bodoh sekali, pikir Harry. Setelah Malfoy hilang dari pandangannya sebelum dirinya membalas perkataannya, setelah itu berapakali pun para Weasley mengejek perkataan Malfoy, Harry harus pura-pura untuk tertawa.

Bahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak mampu ditutupi oleh tawanya.

…

Sirius Black, ia datang ke Burrow, Harry memeluknya. Merlin, Harry sungguh senang teman ayahnya itu datang. Ia akan meminta Sirius untuk menceritakan masa-masa ketika ayah dan ibunya masih hidup. Malam natal yang menyenangkan dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang disayangi maupun menyayanginya.

Kecuali satu ingatan yang ia dapatkan saat ia di Diagonalley. Harry tidak bisa melupakannya sekaligus membencinya. Di saat bahagianya, seperti duri yang akan menancap kapanpun ketika kau mengingatnya.

Ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia membencinya. Walaupun kebencian untuk musuhnya itu dirasa hal yang wajar, tapi kali ini… ah sudahlah, pikir Harry.

"Ron, Harry! Ayo kalian berdua bangunlah! Sarapan sudah siap!" kata Hermione yang datang dan menarik selimut mereka berdua, "Ada kado juga untuk kalian berdua." Mendengar ini Ron langsung bangkit dan lari untuk memeriksa miliknya.

"Merry! Merrryy… Chri-" dan suaranya sudah tak terdengar karena sepertinya ia sudah sampai bawah untuk membuka kadonya.

Harry tersenyum ketika ia melihat Hermione mengangkat pundaknya, "Kurasa kita harus mandi terlebih dahulu, dan mengganti pakaian baru melihat kado." Dan tersenyum.

Ia tahu dirinya akan mendapatkan kado, setidaknya tiap tahunnya ia akan mendapatkan kado natal dari Weasley dan tahun ini juga dari Sirius. Harry senang sekali dan turun kebawah juga untuk mandi, namun tidak berlari-larian seperti Ron. Fred dan George menyapanya dengan mengerjai pasta giginya hingga membuat giginya berwarna merah, dan ia harus meminum ramuan yang juga buatan sikembar yang membuatnya merasa menelan ribuan semut.

Harry sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia menggunakan kemeja, yang terbaik yang ia miliki. Ia ingin memberikan kesan kalau ia bahagia sehingga Sirius tidak khawatir. Ia juga ingin melupakan sesaat soal turnamennya.

Ia bertemu dengan ginny yang menggunakan gaun merah muda yang sangat cocok untuk Ginny menurutnya. Semalam gadis ini memang sangat manis, tapi menurutnya pagi ini wajahnya jauh lebih manis lagi. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia anak gadis Weasley satu-satunya jadi ia sangat disayangi kakak-kakaknya. Bill, dan Charlie pun akan datang pagi ini, karena sampai kemarin mereka berdua masih bekerja.

Sirius menepuknya dari belakang, dan mengenggam sebuah kado, "Ini untukmu," katanya, dan Harry berseri-seri, "Lalu ini juga untukmu."

Harry melirik satu kado yang tidak bertuliskan apapun diatasnya kecuali nama, "Harry James Potter" dan "Burrow". Ia melihatnya berulangkali dan tidak ada tulisan apapun di sampulnya.

"Kami sudah memeriksanya, tidak ada Charm atau apapun yang akan melukaimu, Harry. Buka saja, bahkan kami juga ingin tahu itu kado dari siapa-" katanya meringis, "-ternyata anakku sudah besar." Dan memukul pundaknya.

Kado yang sangat besar, dan tidak hanya ada satu, tapi ada tiga. Dengan warna pembungkus yang sama. Semuanya ditujukan untuk Harry. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Harry mendapatkan kado sebanyak ini dari seseorang. Mungkin bukan seseorang. Entahlah.

Ia membuka kado yang paling besar, isinya adalah pakaian…tidur? Piyama? Dengan bahan…mungkin sutra, warnanya hijau, dan ada tujuh didalamnya. Bertuliskan:

Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku. Semoga kau panjang umur, aku bingung aku harus memberikan apa untukmu. Karena kau bukan wanita atau penyihir (belum), jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan berlian. Tadinya aku mau memberimu satu House-Elf…tapi kata ibu, ada pelanggaran atau apa itu. Aku tidak mengerti.

Ini piyama yang sudah diberi charm , dan piyama ini akan membesar sesuai dengan tubuhmu, aku beri tujuh agar kau bisa memakainya setiap hari.

Love,

Oh, iya… aku juga memberimu sisir dan Gel untuk rambutmu, .

Tidak ada nama pengirimnya dan juga ada celah kosong. Apa maksudnya, Mungkin saat ia berumur lima tahun (bahkan Harry tidak sadar kalau dirinya sangat kecil dulu).

Dikotak yang kedua ia menemukan banyak makanan seperti coklat katak, dan beberapa benda-benda aneh yang menurut Bill itu boneka Mummy dari Mesir. Didalamnya juga ada Payung, jam…aneh yang menurut Bill itu semua dari China. Di dalamnya pun ada tulisannya:

Maaf, . aku meninggalkanmu tiga hari tanpa memberitahumu, tapi ayah pergi mendadak juga. Ini untukmu jangan marah ya, .

Love,

Your Best Friend

"Best friend?" lalu Harry melirik Ron disampingnya. Ron dan keluarganya memang pernah ke Mesir, tapi untuk China.

"Bukan aku, Harry." Kata Ron tiba-tiba, "Err..aku memang sahabatmu. Tapi yang memberikan mu hadiah-hadiah itu jelas bukan aku. Terlebih lagi piyama yang terlihat mahal ini." Kata sambil menyentuh piyama yang tiba-tiba berubah sebesar piyama ukuran Ron. "Wow, piyama mahal. Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman baik lainnya yang kaya, Harry."

Harry mengangkat pundaknya, "Aku juga tidak tahu aku punya teman selain kalian." Dan Ron tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin ia temanmu, Harry? Dari tulisannya sepertinya ia masih anak-anak. Ulang tahunmu kan juga sudah lama lewat, Harry." Kata Ron.

Hermione menuruni tangga dan melihat para Weasley (Bill, dan Ron), Sirius dan Harry sedang membaca sesuatu dihadapan kotak –mungkin kado, pikirnya- yang besar. "Dari siapa itu, Harry?" tanyanya, sebenarnya Hermione memanggil mereka untuk sarapan pagi, tapi ya sudahlah.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Hermione sudah berdiri disampingnya. Ron mengambil kado yang ketiga dan jauh lebih kecil dari yang lainnya, "Buka ini, Harry."

Harry membukanya, dan ia melihat ada sarung tangan yang sepertinya sudah diberi Charm, sebuah foto pemandangan danau kecil dan …. Seikat rambut pirang?

Di dalam kotak ini juga ada tulisannya:

Dear ,

Mungkin saat kau membaca ini kau sudah lupa aku, aku juga lupa kamu.

Harry terdiam sebentar, apa maksudnya ini? Dan Hermione berpikir sejenak lalu memintanya untuk melanjutkannya.

Tapi, kata Sev, kita akan bertemu di Hogwarts. Aku senang karena sebelum aku di obliviet, aku sudah menulis banyak hal di dinding, kalau aku benci Drumtang dan ibu mendukungku masuk Hogwart. Entahlah, kau masuk Hogwats ya… oh iya, itu sekolah sihir. Kau penyihir, ingat itu yaa..

"Sev?" tanya Sirius. "Siapa Sev?" dan tertawa cekikikan.

"Ada apa, Sirius?" tanya Bill, "Apakah kau tahu siapa Sev?"

Mereka berempat selain Sirius menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Bill, mereka merasa kalau Sirius mengetahui siapa itu 'Sev', walaupun mereka masing-masing juga memikirkan satu buah nama.

"Aku jadi ingat, Severus." Dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, "tidak mungkin orang sepertinya dekat dengan seorang anak kecil."

Harry membeku, Severus dengan seorang anak kecil… anak kecil…tidak mungkin…yang Harry tahu, anak – anak yang dekat dengannya hanya… Mal-

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin ia, Severus. Aneh sekali." Dan ia memaksakan tawanya. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Hermione.

"Aku pikir, mungkin saja 'Sev' ini Severus dan anak kecil yang dekat dengannya hanya Ma-"

Fred dan George tiba-tiba berteriak ditengah-tengah mereka. "Kejutaaaaaannnn…" dan mengeluarkan balon yang ketika disentuh meletup-letup mengeluarkan percikan api seperti kembang api.

Mereka melupakan siapa itu 'Sev' ketika Hermione mengambil rambut pirang yang ada didalamnya. Harry dan Weasley masih tertawa dan bercanda. Melihat Granger sangat serius, "Ada apa, nona Granger?" tanya Sirius padanya.

"Kita bisa tahu siapa yang mengirim ini semua."

Seluruh orang termasuk Harry terdiam dan memperhatikan Hermione. Diam, Harry berdebar-debar, ia ingin tahu siapa yang begitu kekanak-kanakan mengirimkan hadiah ini. Ah, iya… pengirimnya memang anak-anak, ia lupa itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ron seperti orang bodoh.

Bill yang melihat Hermione mengerti maksudnya, "Dengan Polyjuice."

Semuanya memperlihatkan wajah mengertinya. Kalau rambut itu dimasukkan kedalam Polyjuice dan diminum oleh seseorang, maka orang lain itu akan berubah sesuai dengan rambut milik siapa itu.

"Sepertinya, ia temanmu sebelum kau memasuki, Hogwarts, Harry?" kata Hermione seperti penyelidik, "atau mungkin kado ini memang diperuntukkan bagimu saat kalian masih kecil."

"Mungkin, saja." kata Bill.

"Tapi siapa?" timpal Ron yang disikut Hermione, "Iya..iya..dengan Polyjuice aku dengar itu."

"Lalu, siapa yang mengirimnya sekarang, kalau ini diperuntukkan ketika kau masih kecil, Harry?" Hermione menengok ke arah Bill dan Sirius, "Apakah ada mantra semacam itu?"

Bill dan Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya, mantra yang akan menunda pengiriman paket? Kemungkinan yang terdekat adalah ada seseorang yang menyimpan kado itu dan mengirimnya sekarang.

"Tapi siapa? Berarti ada kemungkinan kalau orang yang mengirim kado dengan yang memberikannya berbeda?" tanya Ron yang tidak ditanggapi oleh siapapun.

Harry hanya terdiam dan berpikir.

"Lanjutkan, Harry." Kata Ron.

Iya, . kita berpisah, mungkin kau juga bingung memcaba surat ini. Kita sudah lupa, kamu lupa aku juga lupa.

Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak, bodoh sekali anak ini salah menulis huruf. Bill memukulnya dan mengingatkannya kalau Ron baru bisa menulis ketika umurnya 9 tahun, bahkan anak ini mungkin masih 6 atau 7 tahun menurut Bill. Jelas kalau saat Harry masih kecil, dan berteman dengan anak ini. Saat itu mereka di obliviate untuk melupakan satu sama lain.

"Aku bingung, kenapa kalian harus saling melupakan, Harry. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?" tanya Hermione padanya, sedangkan si kembar berbisik-bisik sepertinya bertaruh.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingat punya teman yang tahu sihir saat aku kecil, Mione." Dan mengingat-ingat kembali, "Penyihir pertama yang kulihat adalah Hagrid." Ia melanjutkan kembali membaca suratnya.

"Anak ini, anak penyihir karena ia tahu tentang obliviate, dan tentu dari pasangan penyihir yang kuat. Kaya, dan mungkin…sedikit tegas, karena mungkin kalian dilarang main bersama saat mereka tahu, Harry." Kata Sirius tenang.

"Ewww… Pure-blood." Kata si kembar Weasley bersamaan. Mereka lupa kalau mereka sendiri juga Pure-blood.

Tapi tidak apa, dengan ini kau tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau aku hanya mimpi, eh… kau tidak akan ingat aku ya? Kau pernah menangis dulu . aku tidak mau kau bersedih. Aku memberikan sarung tangan yang hangat kapanpun kau pakai.

Foto yang didalamnya ada kita berdua. Ingat saat kita main berdua di Crystal Palace? Kau pasti terkejut sekarang melihat foto yang bergerak, sama seperti saat kau dirumahku.

"Foto kami berdua? Tapi ini hanya foto pemandangan saja?" tanya Harry, "-dan aku pernah kerumahnya pula? Kapan? Aku semakin bingung."

"Ingat Harry, kau sudah di Obliviate." Kata Hermione mengingatkannya.

"Ah, iya. Lupa." Dan ia melanjutkan membaca kata berikutnya yang membuat semuanya tertegun.

Mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku memberimu rambut. Aku juga merasa aneh, tapi aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku ini pernah ada dan aku tidak mungkin memberimu jariku. Aku penyihir, dan kau juga. Dan kita berteman. Aku memberikan ini agar kau tak menganggap pertemanan kita ini mimpi.

Aku ini ada, dan diam-diam aku juga akan meminta rambutmu dan meminta Doubbie menyimpannya. Aku tidak juga ingin melupakanmu.

Aku menyayangimu , aku temanmu dan aku ada.

Aku selalu berharap kau bahagia. Bye,

Love

Harry terdiam, dan semua orang disekelilingnya pergi satu persatu dari sisinya. Menepuk pundaknya. Tanpa ia sadari Harry menangis, air matanya memang tidak menetes, tapi ia tahu Ia sedang menangis. Merlin, siapa anak ini?

Selama ini aku tidak pernah sendiri dan Harry melihat foto yang bawahnya tertulis 'Crystal Palace'. Ia tanpa sengaja membalik foto itu, dan maih ada tulisan dibaliknya.

Panggil namaku , nanti kita akan bertemu di Crystal Palace ini. Eh… tapi

1 Agustus 1997 yaaa…

Tulisannya seperti menghilang sebagian, entahlah. Mungkin terhapus. Harry mencoba menebak siapa yang memberikan hadiah-hadiah ini. Ia menyebut satu-satu keluarga Weasley dan tidak ada yang berhasil.

Apa maksudnya dari 'panggil namanya' dan 'mereka akan bertemu?' lalu apa maksudnya dari tanggal 1 Agustus 1997? Apakah maksudnya 1991? Tapi saat itu Harry sudah berada di Hogwarts, eh? setidaknya ia sudah bertemu dengan Hagrid di tanggal itu.

Ia kembali menyebutkan berbagai namanya, rambut pirang ini… ia awalnya menganggap kalau pengirimnya mungkin seorang wanita. Perhatian sekali ia dengan rambut Harry, dan kembali berpikir kalau semisal orang seperti Hermione pun atau orang rapi lainnya pun akan kesal melihat rambutnya. Pikirnya sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Perempuan atau laki-laki, Pure-blood, mungkin 6-7 tahun ketika menulisnya, berarti sekarang sekitar 13-14 tahun, kaya, memiliki rumah penuh dengan foto (ini kurang penting), dan berambut pirang.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang memasuki kriteria ini, dimulai dari "Hannah Abbott?" lalu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin Hannah bukan pure-blood. Adik kelas mungkin. Harry menyebutkan satu persatu nama yang ia tahu satu tingkat di bawahnya dan saat tidak terjadi apapun juga, ia menyebut semua nama penyihir yang ia ketahui sampai-sampai ia melupakan kalau temannya itu berambut pirang.

Sebentar pikirnya, ia belum menyebut satu namapun dari Slytherin. Pure-blood, kaya, kebanyakan yang seperti itu ada di Slytherin. Dan…

Pirang? Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia malas, tapi ia harus mencoba menyebut namanya satu persatu yang ia ingat, dan menghindari satu nama. Sampai satu nama itu merupakan pilihan satu-satunya.

Malfoy.

Sebutnya perlahan, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan juga tidak mungkin. Ia tersenyum keanehan kalau sampai anak ini adalah Malfoy? Malfoy seorang Draco Ma-

Para Weasley tidak ada yang mengganggunya ketika ia masih termenung dihadapan tumpukan hadiahnya. Ron harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menarik si kembar menjauh dari Harry. Ada kiranya setengah jam saat Hermione dan Ron hanya duduk tidak jauh dari Harry, kalau saja sewaktu-waktu Harry membutuhkan mereka.

Ketika Hermione mencoba memanggil Harry karena sudah waktunya sarapan pagi, ia tidak dapat menemukan Harry dimanapun.

Harry menghilang.

Semua orang panik, dan Hermione masih menggenggam satu helai rambut dari satu ikat kecil rambut yang masing-masing sepanjang 3 cm. Para Weasley tidak merasakan apapun atau siapapun memasuki wilayah mereka. Tentu Albus dan Mr. Weasley telah memberikan dinding sihir selama Harry berada di Burrow. Jadi, tidak ada orang asing yang masuk. Kecuali Harry keluar?

Merlin, mungkin kah Harry mengetahui siapa pengirimnya dan menemuinya? Atau…

Hermione sadar bahwa ada satu hadiah yang menghilang dari tumpukan hadiah yang Harry terima.

~One Chapter left.

:O my God, hampir satu bulan yah? :O … panjang dan silakan membaca. Chapter ini saya perpanjang. Panjang dan panjang… masih ada satu chapter lagi 'Chapter 7: Warm Place to Remember' … eaaa…. Memenuhi permintaan **Chaachulie247**, harry di kissssssssssss trus bangun. #uhuk :p

**Zayn Key: **baca SasuNaru "Could it be Love?" itu yoai.

thanks to **ChaaChulie247, Zayn Key, Shin Joo, Ururubeak** for review.

Thanks to you all who keep read this fic… :3


	7. Chapter 7: Warm Place to Remember

THANK YOU! SKRIPSI SAYA BELUM KELAR...DAN SAYA SEBEEELLL, TAPI AKHIRNYA SAYA SELESAIKAN JUGA-LAH- FIC INI.

SILAKAN MEMBACA...

* * *

Chapter 7: Warm Place to Remember

25 Desember 1994

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ayah?" tanya Draco yang sedang mengupas apel untuk makanan penutupnya di meja makan. Ayahnya sedang membaca Daily Prophet dan kedua anak-ayah itu masih membahas tentang Potter yang memeluk Malfoy saat Yule Ball.

Malfoy Senior meliriknya dengan sebelah mata dan kembali ke koran paginya. Narcissa muncul membawakan dua buah bingkisan kecil dan tiga bingkisan lainnya dibawakan oleh seorang elf yang kesulitan menyeimbangkan bingkisan itu.

"Mengalihkan perhatian seperti yang kuperintahkan dengan cara seperti ini? aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik pada Potter, Draco?" tanya dengan mengangkat dagunya sedikit lebih tinggi lagi.

Tatapan Lucius dan senyuman menyeringainya sudah cukup untuk membuat anaknya sendiri ketakutan. Narcissa memberikan kelima kado itu pada Draco. "Kiriman untukmu, sayang." Ibunya itu mengecup kepalanya, "dari sahabatmu, kau bisa menemukan kado dari kami di kamarmu. Ibu harap kau senang."

Perkataan Narcissa mengalihkan pembicaraan ayah-anak serta mengubah suasana sarapan pagi menjadi lebih hangat. Draco menatap ibunya dengan bahagia dan mengambil dua kado kecil dari tangan ibunya.

"Thanks, Mum." Dan mereka berdua bisa mendengar Lucius mendengus dibalik koran paginya itu, "Ini dari Vincent dan Greg." Katanya dengan nada bahagia, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengambil dua kado yang tadi dibawa oleh elf, "ini dari Pansy dan Blaise…lalu yang ini…"

Draco membolak-balikkan kado terakhir yang dipegangnya, "Ini dari siapa, Mother?"

Narcissa yang menghampiri suaminya, kembali melirik anak kesayangannya itu, "Yang mana? Oh… itu…kurasa dari Severus. Owlnya yang membawanya."

"Sev, mengirimkan kadonya? Bukankah nanti ia akan kemari?"

"Kau seharusnya lebih berterimakasih karena kadomu datang lebih awal, Draco! Dari pada kau sibuk memikirkan kenapa kadomu datang lebih awal…lebih baik kau belajar atau pergi dengan teman-temanmu!" kata Lucius dengan dinginnya.

"Lucius! Anak kita 'kan hanya bertanya! Aku sendiri juga penasaran kenapa Severus mengirimkan kadonya, mungkin kah ia tidak hadir dimakan malam nanti?"

"Nanti malam? Benar nanti malam akan ada pertemuan."

"Death Eater sungguh memilih saat yang tepat." sindir Narcissa dengan tajam.

"Terimakasih, Cissy." Balas Lucius dingin.

"Hish…aku tid-"

Mereka berdua terdiam tiba-tiba karena merasakan sesuatu yang hanya mereka berdua rasakan. Lucius menaruh Daily Prophet yang menampakkan foto Cornelius Fudge yang menggerakkan tangannnya dihadapan banyak wartawan. Ia berdiri dan seperti akan pergi sampai Narcissa menahannya.

"Apa kau tidak aneh?" bisiknya.

Draco yang membuka kado pertama dan keduanya merasa khawatir karena tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya menatap dirinya, "A-ada apa?"

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih tenang Draco! Seorang Malfoy pantang menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya." Dan ibunya menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menghela napas atas ucapan suaminya itu.

"Maaf Ayah." Katanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sayang, apakah kau mengadakan janji dengan teman-temanmu untuk bertemu di Crystal Palace? Karena setahu Ibu, kau sudah tidak pernah kesana lagi kan?"

Crystal Palace memang tempatnya bermain saat ia kecil, tapi semenjak musim panas diusianya yang ketujuh telah usai. Ia sudah tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu lagi. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak begitu menyukai Crystal Palace. Padahal dulunya itu adalah tempat yang paling ia sukai untuk membaca buku. Tempat yang tenang dan indah.

"Tidak, Mum… nanti kami akan berkumpul dirumah Vincent." Kata Draco simpel, karena tahun kemarin mereka berkumpul di tempat Pansy, "Ada, Bu?"

"Ada seseorang yang menerobos masuk ke pertahanan Malfoy Manor." Ibunya berwajah tenang, tapi Draco tetap bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dan kecurigaan dibalik perkataannya. "Ibu harap di hari ini tidak ada darah yang tumpah…"

Draco melihat ayahnya berdiri dan seperti bersiap-siap akan pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasa panik.

…

"Potter!"

Suara yang sangaaaattt dikenali oleh Harry dan yang dapat membuatnya naik darah sesaat dirinya mendengar suara itu. Malfoy, Slytherin licik dan menyebalkan yang karena dirinya. Hari-hari Harry yang bisa tenang dibuatnya berantakan. Satu kata darinya seperti neraka tambahan bagi Harry. Sama seperti sekarang, Malfoy entah dari mana menghampirinya.

Harry tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan menyusuri jembatan. Ia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Malfoy. Cukup akhir-akhir ini saja harinya berantakan karena si pirang itu.

"Pura-pura tidak mendengarku, rupanya…" Langkah kaki Malfoy yang lebih panjang hampir menyalip Harry yang berjalan dihadapannya. Ia yang saat itu tidak ditemani Slytherin lainnya, sengaja ingin membuat Potter kesayangannya itu kesal luar biasa.

Jembatan Hogwarts yang panjang, dan saat itu tidak banyak anak-anak yang melintasinya. Malfoy mengejar Harry, "Kau mau mengacuhkanku, Potter?" lalu diwajahnya muncul senyuman liciknya, "Atau…**Harry**."

Rivalnya itu reflek membalikkan tubuhnya pada Malfoy. Napas Harry tersengal karena kesalnya, "Mau apa kau, Malfoy." Katanya sambil mendorong Malfoy untuk menjauh darinya.

"Hu…" ledeknya, "Kau suka sekali ya…menyentuhku, Potter." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian dadanya yang disentuh oleh Harry.

"Enyah kau, Malfoy!"

"Hm?" Malfoy terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, "Setelah kau tidak bisa mendapatkanku, kemudian kau berpaling pada Hufflepoof-Diggory itu, Potter?"

Harry tidak habis pikir dari mana Malfoy bisa mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu. Cedric hanya memberitahukan rahasia telur emas itu, dan Malfoy menganggap kalau ia sedang mengincarnya. Apa dirinya buta? Jelas-jelas Cedric yang mengejar dan memanggilnya.

"Kau….terserah! teruskan khayalanmu! Aku tidak peduli!" kata Harry kesal dan beranjak pergi.

Malfoy tersenyum karena Harry benar-benar kesal, tapi sesaat rivalnya itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit khawatir. Saat jarak diantara mereka semakin lebar, otaknya sudah tidak mampu mencerna apa yang ia perbuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy!" bentak Harry sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Malfoy di lengannya.

Malfoy tertegun dihadapannya, ia tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi atau hal apapun yang menimpa pada si Ferret itu. Sejak kapan juga ia peduli.

"Aku…mungkin kita perlu sedikit berbicara,…" dan Malfoy tidak pula melepaskan genggamannya. Rasanya ada rasa rindu yang menyelinap sesaat bagian tubuhnya menyentuh Harry. Ingatannya tetap tidak mampu menyelesaikan pertanyaannya itu.

Semenjak seminggu yang lalu, entah kenapa nama Harry Potter tidak bisa ia lupakan. Lebih sering mengokupasi pikirannya dari pada biasanya. Yah…Draco akui, biasanya-terkadang-sekali-kali ia berpikir tentang Potter. Potter ini, Potter begitu. Walaupun hampir 90% adalah merencanakan kesialan dan masalah untuk Potter. Ia tidak membenci Potter. Benar, mana mungkin ia membenci Potter. Karena ia…

**Sangat membenci** Potter.

Itu yang benar. Saking bencinya, ia jadi mampu melihat ada api di mata hijaunya. Membakar dan bergejolak, seperti ada gairah disana. Kapan terakhir kali ia berpikir kalau mata anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil dari dirinya itu sangat indah. Hijau, dan indah. Warna Slytherin, favoritnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan! Lepaskan aku Malfoy!" katanya sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan genggaman laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Perlu aku berteria-"

"Seperti perempuan. Kau seperti perempuan Potter. Panik… seperti aku akan melakukan suatu hal padamu." Dan ia melepaskan genggamannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa sa-"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Harry setengah berlari setelah ia lepas dari Malfoy.

Draco melihatnya pergi darinya, ia panik dan berusaha mengejar Harry tapi-tapi…apalagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghentikan Potter, untuk membuat rivalnya itu kembali menatapnya dengan mata itu dan untuk mengalihkan dunianya pada dirinya.

Rasanya Draco tidak pernah sepanik ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa panik. Ah… tidak seminggu yang lalu, ia pun merasa panik seperti ini. sesaat setelah ayahnya akan pergi. Ia tiba-tiba panik. Rasa panik yangentah dari mana datangnya. Hanya karena ayahnya ke Crystal Palace. Seingatnya ia tidak menghancurkan tempat kecil dan indah itu. Ia hanya…tidak pernah merawatnya, oh…mungkin elf yang merawatnya. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi saat itu ia ingat betapa ia sangat khawatir.

Siapa dan apa yang ia khawatirkan pun ia tidak tahu. Tapi ia ingin sekali pergi ke Crystal Palace, tempat bermainnya saat ia kecil. Dulu saat musim panas diumur yang ketujuh, setelah ia sakit beberapa hari hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ia selalu membaca buku di saat ia kecil. Dulu saat musim panas diumur yang ketujuh, setelah ia sakit beberapa hari hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Ia selalu membaca buku di tempat itu, seakan-akan seperti menunggu. Menunggu sesuatu yang entah tidak pernah datang. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasa ada hal yang perlu ia tunggu.

Hari saat ia muak karena ia lelah menunggu sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. Hari itu ia merasa putus asa dan sedih, karena yang ditunggu tidak juga datang, maka semenjak itu ia tidak pernah lagi datang ke tampat yang penuh dengan bunga itu. Ia membenci tempat itu. Rasanya sakit hanya dengan mendengar atau mengingat tempat itu.

"Aku yang akan memeriksanya." Kata Draco sambil berjalan kearah kedua orang tuanya.

Ayahnya hanya melirik padanya dan ibunya menepuk lengan kirinya, "Hm? Ada apa, Draco? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Mother, bukan begitu. Aku sudah lama tidak kesana, dan aku ingin melihatnya."

"Kau yakin, Draco? Bagaimana ka-"

"Ia bukan anak yang lemah Cissy." Lucius menatap Narcissa sebentar dan kemudian kembali melirik Draco, "Ia seorang Malfoy."

"Hish," helanya melirik Lucius, "Baiklah, hati-hati, sayang."

"Hm…baik Mum."

Lucius mendengus, sampai kapanpun ayah dari Draco Malfoy itu memang akan selalu mendengus kalau Draco memanggil ibunya, 'Mum'. Saat anaknya masih kecil ia memang memiliki kuasa lebih untuk menekan kebiasaan itu. Tapi semakin lama, kebiasaan yang memperlihatkan kelemahan itu tidak bisa dihentikan karena istrinya sendiri mendukung anaknya.

Like son like father …. Err…mother.

"Ah! Draco."

Draco membalikkan tubuhnya kembali sesaat ia melangkahkan kakinya, "Iya, Yah?"

"Ayah akan langsung kesana kalau ayah merasa ada hal yang tidak wajar."

Ayahnya memang berlebihan. Kalau ia mau datang ya…datang saja, tidak perlu mengintimidasi anaknya. Seakan-akan memang akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak wajar atau ia tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Merlin's beard, ia sudah berumur 14 dan akan berumur 15 setengah tahun lagi, pikirnya.

…

Berjalan di tempat yang sudah tidak pernah dirawat memang sulit. Semenjak ayah ibunya memberikan Crystal Palace untuknya, dan ia namai demikian karena terpengaruh suatu dongeng yang ia dengar saat masa kanak-kanaknya. Crystal Palace, danau yang indah dan Draco tidak bisa membayangkan sekarang tempat itu berubah seperti apa. Berlainan dari Malfoy Manor yang terkesan mewah dan juga gothic pada saat yang sama.

Crystal Palace, sangat indah dan penuh dengan warna. Setidaknya itu yang ada digambaran Malfoy dulu sampai saat ini. Ia memerlukan selama kurang lebih 15 menit untuk mencapainya. Dulu sewaktu ia kecil ia akan meminta Dobby untuk mengantarnya sampai tempat itu. Tapi kini, semenjak si Potter sialan itu menjebak ayahnya hingga membebaskan Dobby. Tidak ada Elf yang tahu tentang tempat ini. selain Dobby.

Potter sial.

Dan ia yang membuat Draco harus berjalan dihalaman (hutan belantara). Walaupun Malfoy Manor terawat dan begitu juga dengan tamannya, tapi taman khusus untuk bermain Draco sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. Entah karena apa, dan semenjak kapan ia sendiri yang melarang orang-orang untuk masuk kearea 'bermain'nya itu. Terutama Crystal Palace.

Jubah Draco tersangkut di ranting yang menjulur dan tak sengaja ia injak. Ia kesal dan menginjak-injak tanaman yang namanya tidak ia ketahui itu. Potter sial, sial, sial…pikirnya. Ia termenung, akhir-akhir ini hidupnya memang penuh dengan Potter.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mulai mendengar bunyi air. Dihadapannya ada sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, dan menjulang. Setelah pohon ini ada lembah yang menurun dan akan mempertemukannya dengan danau kecil dan disekelilingnya terdapat banyak bunga-bunga. Seingatnya, entah kalau bunga-bunga itu mati, atau danau itu kering. Ah…tidak bunyi gemercik airnya masih ada. Mungkin sumber mata air kecil itu masih ada.

Setelah sampai di pohon itu, ia akan melihat keseluruhan Crystal Palace dan bertemu dengan orang yang dengan bodohnya masuk di daerah Malfoy. Mungkin Vincent atau Greg yang tersesat. Ia menaiki berdiri tepat dihadapan pohon besar itu dan menyentuhnya.

Mungkin Death Eater lainnya yang tak kalah bodohnya dengan mereka berdua, atau musuh. Musuh yang bodoh dan memasuki tempat ini sendirian. Sendirian…itu artinya ia Gryffindor. Karena ia bodoh seharusnya disebut Gryffindork.

Kalau ia Gryffindork, mungkin saja ia…

Matanya melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Anak laki-laki itu sepertinya terkejut dengan kedatangan Draco. Ia yang sedang berdiri dan melihat-lihat berpaling kearah Draco. Wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan dari wajahnya ia lebih dikatakan terkejut dari pada marah. Rambut hitam yang tetap berantakan dihari sespesial apapun, luka diatas kepala yang memerah dan mata hijau yang menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya.

F*ck!

Mungkin ini fatamorgana yang dibuat oleh Crystal Palace.

"Malfoy?"

Fatamorgana yang bisa bersuara. Mungkin Crystal Palace memang tempat yang istimewa. Draco tidak bergerak karena saking terkejutnya. Tangannya sudah bergerak mendekati tongkat sihirnya, dan begitu juga dengan sosok yang ia sebut fatamorgana itu. Sosok itu sudah mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Draco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Draco belum mau keluar dari dunia mimpinya. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang sangat ia benci datang ke Malfoy Manor. Ke rumahnya. Datang sendiri ke Ru-mah-nya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa menit, akhirnya Draco yang tidak menghiraukan tongkat sihir dihadapannya mendekatinya, "Kau pasti sudah bosan hidup!" dan jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya sekitar 3 meter saja, "Kau sedang bunuh diri? Atau kau memang gila?"

"Diam kau! Menjauh dari ku!"

"Kau bodoh?"

"Draco! Kenapa kau disini?" katanya berwajah merah.

Draco tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Hm? Kau rindu padaku? Hingga kau jauh-jauh datang kesini…"

"Ja! Jangan mendekat!" katanya sambil menggengam tongkatnya dengan kedua tangannya seakan-akan ia takut tongkat itu diambil darinya.

Draco menghela napasnya, dan mendekati anak laki-laki itu. Ia menyentuh tongkat sihir itu dengan tangan kanannya dan perlahan menggesernya kearah kiri. Draco maju sampai jarak wajah diantara mereka sangat dekat. Napas dari anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu berhembus dengan cepatnya. Cuaca yang dingin membuatnya berembun, dan mereka bisa merasakan hangatnya napas mereka satu sama lain.

Mata hijau yang terbelalak, didalamnya ada rasa ketakutan yang teramat dalam. Namun anak itu tidak juga mengatakan sesuatu, bahkan sampai Draco menggenggam dagunya pun. Anak itu tetap diam.

Tubuh Draco tidak sepenuhnya bergetar dengan rasa benci, ia hanya tidak habis pikir, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia diam sejenak. Anak berambut hitam dihadapannya itu tidak juga bergerak, seperti bingung akan menjawab apa. Draco merasa aneh melihat wajah Potter yang tersipu seperti ini.

"Hish…" dengusnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, **Pansy**?"

Mata anak itu terbelalak, dan ia berteriak, "Kau! Apa yang kau katakan!" katanya terkejut dan mendorong Draco. Ia memang lebih lemah dari Draco, atau Draco yang memang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Entah lah.

"Pansy…"

"Aku bukan Pansy!" ia terdiam sebentar, " Kau tidak lihat wajahku? Apa kau lupa dengan wajah kekasihmu sendiri, Malfoy?"

"Hm?" Draco menepis-nepis jubahnya yang ia rasa terkena debu, "Potter tidak akan tahu tempat ini."

"Buktinya aku ada disini Malfoy!"

"…dan Potter tidak akan menungguku berbicara atau menghiraukanku."

"Diam kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!"

Malfoy mendekatinya dan melihat tongkat yang kembali dihadapkan padanya, "Potter akan langsung mengutukku saat ia melihat kedatanganku. Apalagi ditempat dimana guru tidak akan mengurangi point-nya."

"Kau mau aku kutuk, Malfoy!"

"Ah…iya…Gryffindor selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir." Kata Draco dengan tenang. "dan kalau ini memang bercanda, kau tidak lucu Pansy!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Mal-Foy!"

"Aku sudah terkapar kalau kau serius."

"Kau! menyedihkan! Ferret!"

Draco tertawa, "Usaha yang bagus, Pansy! Tapi perlu kau tahu, aku akan benar-benar membencimu sekali lagi kau menyebutku seperti itu!"

"Kau! Stupe-"

"Expelliarmus!" dan tongkat Potter melayang entah kemana.

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut, dan ia perlahan mencoba menjauh dari Malfoy. Draco menghela napasnya, "Akan kuhitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau masih bersikukuh memakai penyamaranmu. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu teman, dan akan kubuat satu Slytherin membencimu, Pans! Karena candaan seperti ini benar-benar tidak lucu!" ia terdiam sebentar, "Dan mengubahmu menjadi tikus, itu ide yang bagus untuk memberimu pelajaran." ia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Malfoy! Kau lupa siapa musuhmu!"

"Tiga."

"Kau tidak lihat luka ini!" katanya sambil menunjukkan luka berbentuk sambaran kilat yang terkenal.

"Dua."

"Aku Potter! Harry Potter! Aku tersesat disini!" dan Potter mulai bergerak kebelakang, sampai ia berada ditepi danau.

"Satu."

"Draco!"

Tongkat sihir Draco diayunkan dan anak laki-laki itu mencoba lari.

"Stu-" 'Byurrrrrr'…"…Pefy."

Draco tertawa saat Potter tercebur di danau yang saat itu sangat dingin. Ia mendekati anak laki-laki itu. "Masih belum menyerah?" tanyanya.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Oh…bukannya kau memang membenciku, Potter?"

"Polyjuice bertahan selama satu jam, Draco!" bentaknya.

"Hm~ aku tidak lupa, Pans!" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan anak laki-laki dihadapannya meraih tangannya, "Kau seharusnya tidak mempermainkanku."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu! Aku memang Harry Potter dan kalau aku menggunakan polyjuice, kita hanya perlu menunggu 15 menit lagi!" katanya.

Draco menyeringai, "Jadi kau meminum polyjuice 45 menit yang lalu, Pans?"

Wajah anak itu memucat, "Aku tidak meminumnya!"

"Benar…kau tidak meminumnya dan Potter suka sekali memakai parfum perempuan."

"F*ck!"

Draco tertawa puas karena akhirnya temannya ini mengalah juga.

"Kau tidak menampik pernyataan Potter kalau kau kekasihku, Draco? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menganggapku kekasihmu?"

"Dan kau berpikir kalau aku senang melihat Potter dirumahku?"

"Aku hanya bercanda dan ingin melihat wajahmu itu terkejut."

"Kau ingin mengujiku dengan Potter?"

Pansy menaikkan bahunya. "Aku basah dan kedinginan, Draco." Dan Draco mengambilkan tongkat sihirnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Pansy.

"Itu salahmu. Kau bisa ke Manor kalau kau mau."

"Aku mau pulang saja, toh nanti kita akan bertemu di rumah Vincent." ia menerima tongkat sihir itu, "Accio Firebolt." Sebuah Firebolt sudah ada ditangannya. Draco kesal kalau ia melihat Firebolt milik Pansy. Pansy sengaja membeli Firebolt untuk memamerkannya pada Draco. Ia tahu Lucius tidak akan membelikan anaknya Firebolt sampai ia mengalahkan Potter.

Sesaat ia akan pergi, Draco memanggilnya, "Oh, iya Pansy! Potter lebih suka maju dan mendorongku dari pada mundur ketika berhadapan denganku. Kau tahu…ia Gryffindork…"

"Hish!"

"Dan…" ia berhenti sebentar, "dan Potter tak akan pernah menyebutkan dirimu sebagai kekasihku."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Karena kita bukan sepasang kekasih bodoh! Sana pergi!" katanya kesal dan Pansy pergi setelah ia mencoba mengutuk Draco.

Draco termenung, jelas karena Potter itu masih terlalu lamban untuk mengerti hal yang disebut cinta. Potter otaknya memang tidak berbeda jauh dari balita. Ia tertawa dan kemudian termenung. Lagi pula…Potter tidak akan peduli kalau aku punya kekasih atau tidak…iya kan?

Crystal Palace, setelah Draco perhatikan tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Seperti waktu yang menghentikan perubahan ditempat ini. atau waktu memang sudah berhenti. Entahlah, tapi rasa risau seperti menunggu seseorang itu tetap ada.

Ia kembali mengingat masih ada kado dari Pansy, Blaise dan Severus yang belum ia buka. Mungkin Pansy memberi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya memaafkan dirinya. walaupun Pansy tidak pintar, tapi pada saat yang sama Pansy tetaplah Slytherin. Draco tidak sabar untuk membuka kado dari Pansy. Kemudian Draco mendaki lembah itu kembali, dan seharusnya ia seperti Pansy yang membawa sapu terbangnya. Ia terlalu terburu-buru kemari.

Ia berjalan sambil menunduk karena berhati-hati mendaki lembah yang dipenuhi rerumputan. Ia risih kalau jubah barunya terkena kotoran. Tiba-tiba ia ada suara 'Kraaakkk' yang sangat besar dan ia menabrak sesuatu atau bisa jadi sesuatu itu jatuh tepat diatasnya. Berhubung saat ia sadar, sesuatu yang sangat berat itu tepat ada diatas tubuhnya.

"Arrgggghhh!" keluhnya dan ia bisa mendengar suara yang serupa ada diatasnya. Ia hanya melihat sesuatu yang berwarna putih dan terasa seperti kulit manusia menutupi wajahnya.

Saat matanya terbuka, ia mendapati sebuah lengan menutupi penglihatannya, "Sial! ada apa ini!" umpatnya sambil berusaha bangun. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya sudah menggenggam Hawthorn sepanjang 10 inci miliknya. Ia mendengar seseorang dihadapannya itu mengerang kesakitan.

Draco mengusap poni dari wajahnya, dan ia menemukan seonggok… manusia-ia berharap bukan manusia- berkulit putih dan berat ada dipangkuannya sedang tengkurap memegangi kepalanya.

Anak laki-laki Lucius itu mendorong tubuh anak itu sampai ia berguling jatuh dari pangkuannya, "Sakit! Siapa kau bodoh!"

Dan anak itu tidak menghiraukannya, tangannya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Draco ikut melirik kekanan dan kirinya. Ia menemukan kacamata yang telah patah bingkainya.

"Kau mencari kacamata ini?" tanyanya tanpa ia sadari kalau orang itu ada di halaman rumahnya.

Anak itu mengusap-usap matanya sebelum ia berpaling, dan kemudian berkata, "Oh terimakasih, aku memang mencari kacamataku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Mata berwarna hijau yang indah, dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Ng…" Draco mengusap-usap matanya. Ia masih belum sadar apa yang ia lihat, "Pansy?" tanyanya lirih sambil mengulurkan kacamata anak itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Katanya sambil menerima kacamata itu, "Aku minta maaf telah menabrakmu.." ia membenarkan kacamata yang ada dihidungnya dan berkali-kali lepas, "Kau tahu…ini ada dima-" akhirnya ia menyerah dan memegangi kacamata itu, "Kau? Ma-Malfoy!"

"Ye-yeah?" kata Malfoy ragu.

"What the f*ck!" ia terdiam seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" katanya setengah kesal, dan kemudian seperti mencari-cari sesuatu lagi.

"Ini tidak lucu, Pans."

"Pants? Heh? ada cara baru untuk mengataiku lagi, Malfoy!" katanya sambil membelakangi Malfoy dengan tangan meraba-raba sekelilingnya.

"Erm… sebentar lagi waktu 15 menitmu akan habis. Mungkin sekitar 5 menit lagi. Kau-"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" sela Potter karena kesal dengan perkataan Draco yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, "Aku tahu kalau kau bodoh, Malfoy! Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebodoh ini!" kata Potter yang mendekati Draco.

"Potter?"

"Matamu buta? Kenapa kau suka sekali menggangguku?"

"Erm…Harry?"

Potter terkejut dan kemudian ia membentak Draco, "Jangan pernah menyebutku namaku, Ferret!" katanya sambil menusukkan tongkat sihirnya pada Draco. Ia benci sekali namanya keluar dari mulut Malfoy.

"Kau benar-benar Potter?" katanya keanehan. Mungkin Pansy ingin mengerjainya sekali lagi. Karena saat Pansy pergi sepertinya ia kesal sekali dengan tingkah Draco.

"Kau pikir aku siapa!"

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Enyah kau!"

Malfoy mulai kesal, dan ia sudah tidak peduli siapa yang ada dihadapannya, "Ini bagian dari Malfoy Manor, kalau kau mau tahu!" ia melihat anak itu terbelalak, "Jadi seharusnya kau yang pergi dari sini!"

"A-aku….erm…ini…Malfoy…er..Malfoy?"

"Hah? Ada apa dengan keluargaku? Kau ada masalah ini bagian dari Malfoy Manor?" ia mengambil satu langkah ke depan, "Akan aku katakan hal ini pada ayahku, Potter! Atau siapapun kau!"

"Malfoy Manor!" teriaknya dan sebelum Draco sempat mengangguk, Potter mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sepertinya baru ia temukan beberapa menit lalu.

"Jadi ini bagian dari Malfoy Manor!" katanya memperlihatkan foto sihir yang ia genggam erat. Gambarnya bergerak, ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

Crystal-Palace.

"Tentu saja! kau pikir kau ada dimana!"

Ia tidak menjawab pernyataan Malfoy dan mengumpat berkali-kali.

Draco mulai terganggu, "Hei kau! entah Pansy atau siapapun kau-" tiba-tiba anak itu menatap dirinya, "Mau apa kau!"

"I-ini Malfoy Manor? Kau…" ia merapikan kacamatanya dan membisikkan 'Oculus Reparo' mantra yang pernah digunakan Hermione pada kacamatanya, "Dra-Draco Malfoy?" diam-diam ia berharap kalau penglihatannya sebelumnya salah karena kacamatanya yang rusak.

"Apakah aku harus berkata 'Hello'?"

…

Ruang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, mungkin adalah tempat paling aman di dunia setelah Gringotts. Ruangan yang berantakan dan dipenuhi oleh benda-benda sihir nan abstrak milik Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Kepala sekolah yang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh Hogwarts. Setidaknya begitu menurut Hagrid.

Dan kepala sekolah terbaik tersebut sedang sibuk dengan binatang peliharaannya –Fawkes-. Kalau ia tidak ada masalah apapun, maka ia akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan phoenix kesayangannya itu, atau berpikir sambil memutari kantornya yang kecil.

Walaupun natal ia tetap di Hogwarts. Guru-guru di Hogwarts sebagian besar pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Setiap tahunnya setidaknya ada lima orang penghuni tetap Hogwarts; Albus, Severus, Minerva, Trelawney, dan Flich. Mereka merayakan Natal dengan sesama guru maupun anak-anak Hogwarts yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kastil.

Pagi yang cerah itu bertambah ramai, karena Albus kedatangan para Weasley dan Black. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, seakan-akan ingin mengalihkan perhatian Fawkes dari banyak orang yang berambut merah dan dua gadis pirang yang…dashing?

"Maaf, aku sudah tua… kalian berdua ini siapa ya?"

Dua orang gadis 'dashing' seperti pakaian bibi Tessie itu mendengus. Mereka berambut pirang panjang dan menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit kebesaran. Mereka sepintas seperti anak kembar identik perempuan berumur 17 tahun yang hidup di kastil. Seorang putri raja yang hidupnya serba mewah dengan gaun-gaun indah. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip, terkecuali yang satu rambut pirangnya lebih berombak dan yang satunya memiliki bintik-bintik di wajahnya serta lebih tinggi tubuhnya.

Sirius maju satu langkah ke depan, "Bukankah sudah kami katakan kalau Harry menghilang semenjak ia menerima kado, dan kedua orang ini adalah Ron" katanya sambil menunjuk gadis yang terlihat lebih kekar, dan kemudian menunjuk gadis yang lebih ikal, "dan Hermione."

"Kita harus bagaimana, Albus!" kata Molly sedikit panik, "Oh…kasihan Harry. Ini karena dua orang dewasa ini ceroboh memberikannya kado yang tidak diketahui siapa pemberinya!" katanya melirik Sirius dan Bill.

"Ibu, kami sudah memeriksa kado itu, dan tidak ada charm apapun didalamnya! Bukankah, kemungkinan terbesarnya Harry tahu siapa yang memberikan kadonya dan pergi dari Burrow untuk menemuinya?"

Severus sedikit merasa tidak nyaman mendengar perkataan Bill. Karena kalau sampai Harry sadar siapa yang memberikan kado untuknya, mustahil baginya untuk menemui Draco. Kalau begitu apa dirinya melewatkan sesuatu didalamnya? Ia sudah mengecek kado yang diberikan oleh Draco padanya dan akhirnya ia serta Albus memutuskan untuk memberikan kado itu.

Disatu sisi, mereka berharap agar Draco atau Harry menghentikan 'panggilan'-nya pada Draco dan Draco tidak lagi menginginkan 'sahabat kecil'nya itu kembali padanya. Tapi disatu sisi, sebenarnya Severus ingin Draco…ingin anak baptisnya itu mendukung mereka dari pada You Know Who. Ia melirik Albus, mungkin kah keputusannya ini salah?

"Ia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa memberi tahu apapun pada kami!" kata Hermione tegas, ia menurunkan kembali pakaiannya yang terlalu sempit dibagian dadanya dan berusaha menjaga 'tangan' Ron agar tidak menyentuh bagian apapun.

Severus menghembuskan napasnya, "Kalian rupanya tidak mengenal teman kalian sendiri dengan baik rupanya. Potter…" ejeknya, "Anak yang kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun, sama seperti ayah-"

"Dan Lily… jangan lupa Snape! Ia anak Lily juga." Sela Sirius, dan Snape hanya mendengus mendengar nama Lily disebutkan. Sirius tahu Snape tidak mungkin berbicara banyak tentang Lily.

"Bisa kalian berdua hentikan! Harry menghilang!" kata Molly yang kembali histeris, "Harry… anak yang malang."

"Itu tidak akan membantu kita menemukannya juga, Molly." Kata Minerva sambil menenangkan Molly. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Albus? Perlu kah kita mencarinya? Menghubungi seluruh anak-anak Gryffindor yang disekiranya ditemui olehnya."

Ron tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Anak Gryffindor, yang pure-blood! Mungkin Harry menemui sahabat kecilnya itu!" katanya bersemangat dan menahan keinginannya untuk menyibakkan rambut panjangnya seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya.

Hermione meliriknya, "Aku tidak tahu ada anak Gryffindor yang berambut pirang dan berwajah secantik ini? kurasa wajah kita lebih menyerupai Barbie dari pada manusia!" katanya sembari menyentuh hidungnya yang indah.

"Barbie! Barbie! Kau selalu mengatakan nama gadis itu! Siapa dia!" tanya Ron sedikit kesal karena Hermione menyebut kata 'Barbie' dengan senang. Menurutnya aneh, ketika mereka mencoba menggunakan Polyjuice, dan berubah menjadi perempuan yang tidak mereka kenal. Tapi Hermione malah berteriak kegirangan sambil berkata 'Ya…ampun, aku berubah menjadi seperti Barbie! Barbie benar-benar cantik! Barbie!' Ron tidak habis pikir apa bagusnya dari anak gadis bernama Barbie! "Kenapa juga aku harus ikut-ikutan meminum Polyjuice!"

"Ronald, bukankah kita sudah sepakat! Bagaimana kalau rambut itu adalah rambut seorang laki-laki! Setidaknya akan jadi lebih baik kalau yang meminum juga laki-laki! Dan bersyukurlah kita tidak benar-benar berubah jadi boneka!" kata Hermione kesal, tapi Ron tahu ada sparkling kebahagiaan dimata Hermione.

"Merlin! Ini akan jadi aib-ku seumur hidup! Berubah menjadi perempuan dengan mata yang besar dan dada serta pinggul yang besar!"

"Barbie adalah impian anak gadis Ron! Dan berhenti mengatakan seakan-akan kau membenci Barbie, padahal semenjak tadi kau ingin sekali 'mencari tahu' apa saja yang berubah ditubuhmu. Dasar mesum!"

"Kau juga penasaran dengan apa yang berubah ditubuhmu Hermione!"

"Jangan sama kan aku dengan mu, Ron!"

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara!"

"Ng…bisa kalian berdua sedikit tenang?" tanya Albus perlahan.

…

Molly, Arthur, Bill Weasley, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, dan Severus hanya terdiam mendengar pertengkaran suami-istri-look-like dihadapan mereka. Mereka tetap tidak tahu siapa yang mengirim hadiah tersebut. Jelas sebelumnya mereka sepakat kalau yang mengirim kado itu adalah seorang pure-blood. Tapi barbie? Barbie adalah muggle-thing. Setidaknya begitu menurut Hermione.

Bill terdiam dan kemudian ketika ia membuka mulutnya semua orang kecuali Severus dan Albus terkejut, "Mungkin kah yang mengirim kado itu orang lain? Bukankah kita tahu, kalau 'teman' Harry ini ada ketika Harry masih berumur sekitar 6-7 tahun dan mereka di Obliviate…" ia melirik kearah Albus, "Professor, apakah kau sungguh tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

Kini giliran guru ramuan yang menyela Albus, atau Albus sengaja memberikan penjelasan untuk Bill oleh Severus, "Kami sudah panggil Remus dan Kingsley kemari. Kurasa kalian bisa tanya langsung padanya."

Saat Lupin diberitahu anak sahabatnya itu hilang ia yang sedang memburu jejak Death Eater langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan bermaksud menemui Kingley lalu kemudian pergi ke Hogwarts. Ia belum datang juga, mungkin ada masalah di Kementerian. Fudge semakin menyebalkan, dan mau bagaimanapun hilangnya Harry Potter harus dirahasiakan.

Suasana kembali tenang, Ron masih berusaha 'menyentuh' bagian tubuhnya yang menurutnya tiba-tiba membengkak. Hermione terdiam dan menatap Ron dengan tajam. Sirius menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, "Aku pun tidak mencium bau Harry disekitar perapian ataupun pintu keluar, atau jalan manapun yang bisa ditempuhnya. Ia…seperti tiba-tiba menghilang."

Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah terdiam, dan menatap Sirius dengan sedih. Mau bagaimanapun walaupun terlihat tenang Sirius pasti sangat sedih anak baptisnya menghilang saat anaknya itu berada didekatnya sendiri. Opsi ia diculik memang belum sepenuhnya dihilangkan dari penyebab peristiwa ini. tapi ia pun tidak mencium ada 'bau' dari orang lain setelah Harry menghilang, jadi kemungkinan memang bukan diculik.

"Tiba-tiba menghilang?" kata Bill tiba-tiba, siapa yang tidak mengenal Bill Weasley? Ia adalah salah satu murid terpintar di Hogwarts pada jamannya. "Mungkin kah ada benda sihir yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan aku pikir itu salah satu dari kadonya."

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu kalau anak ini perempuan, atau Barbie adalah pengecoh. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang Barbie. Tapi…sepertinya yang memberikan kado dan mengirimnya adalah orang yang berbeda."

Severus melirik lagi kearah Albus, dan Albus hanya menatapnya. Matanya tenang dan tetap berkelip-kelip. Ron mengingat kejadian diawal tahunnya, "Mungkin kah Portkey? Apakah ada orang lain yang menaruh Portkey. Kalau memang ada orang lainnya selain anak itu."

Bill meliriknya, "Tapi kita pada saat itu juga menyentuh semua kadonya, Ron." Perkataan Bill ini membuat Severus tersentak. Ia mengerti sekarang Harry kemana. Ia tidak seratus persen yakin terhadap instingnya. Tapi kalau apa yang ia pikirkan benar. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Potions Master itu kembali melirik Albus. Seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud Severus ia berkata, "Kita harus segera pergi ke Great Hall, karena Madam Maxime dan anak-anak Beauxbaton atau Drumstrang yang memilih untuk tetap di Hogwarts akan menganggap kita tidak sopan." Katanya dengan kilapan cahaya serta senyum menyungging dimulutnya.

"Tapi Harry! Sekarang ini yang paling penting adalah Harry!" sela Hermione dan Molly ikut berkomentar dengan hal yang sama.

Minerva mengerti apa maksud Albus, "Kita harus menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu." Sesaat kemudian mereka mendengar perut Ron berbunyi dengan keras, "dan kurasa ada perut yang juga harus kita isi. Mari kita kita ke Great Hall."

Albus melirik kearah Sirius dan juga Arthur. Mereka berdua akhirnya mengerti kalau kepala sekolah pasti sudah memiliki jawaban terhadap hal ini. Sirius menarik lengan Ron dan Bill, "Ayo, Boys… laki-laki juga perlu makanan untuk mengisi tenaganya!" sebelum Bill bergerak mengikuti Black, ia berpikir sejenak, melirik Albus kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dan akhirnya pergi.

Melihat Sirius, Arthur, Bill dan Ron pergi, Hermione pun akhirnya mengikuti Prof. MacGonagall serta Molly ke Great Hall. "Baiklah, tapi kami harus diberitahu kalau ada kabar dari Prof. Lupin saat mereka datang nanti, Prof. Dumbledore."

Ron memegang perutnya, "Aku sudah menahan kebelakang hampir satu jam, boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tanyanya pada Arthur. Ayahnya hanya tertawa melihat wajah anaknya yang darah remaja sedang bergolak itu.

"Kau! Kau bukan menahan untuk kebelakang, Ron! Dan jangan harap kau akan pergi sebelum Polyjuice itu kehilangan efeknya!"

"Aku beneran ingin kebelakang, Mione!"

"Tidak boleh! Kau mesum!"

"Apa! Lagi pula inikan hanya tubuh Boneka! Boneka!"

"Tetap tubuh wanita! Perhatikan dimana tanganmu, Ronald!" teriak Hermione yang melihat Ron menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian dadanya (sebenarnya mau melipat kedua tangannya didadanya seperti biasanya).

Severus yang suaranya berat menyela Ron yang merengek untuk ke toilet, "Ah, Seharusnya kau ingat Nona Granger, kalau Polyjuice bertahan satu jam pada sampel Manusia, dan bukan **boneka.**" Kemudian ia menyeringai saat wajah Ron memucat ketika mereka menatap Prof. Snape.

"Merlin…tolong aku…" kata Ron sambil meratap.

Setelah mereka keluar dan hanya meninggalkan Severus serta Albus. Suasana menjadi kembali hening sebelum tiba-tiba Albus bertanya, "Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal ini padamu, walaupun tidak penting. Kuharap kau tidak merasa terhina atau tersindir, Severus."

"Katakan saja Albus." katanya datar dan menahan dirinya untuk mendengus.

"Kau…suka boneka ternyata?" walaupun datar tapi Severus tahu kalau Albus menahan tawanya atau ejekannya. Terimakasih untuk ayahnya yang seorang Muggle! Ayah yang dibencinya dan Lily yang suka sekali bermain Barbie sebelum mereka masuk Hogwarts.

"Lily, itu boneka Lily." Satu boneka Lily yang masih disimpannya saat teman masa kecilnya itu lupa membawa pulang boneka kesayangannya. Kini boneka itu jadi berambut pendek karena Ia berusaha melindungi agar identitas Draco tidak terungkap.

"Hm…" Albus terdiam, "Kau tahu kemana Harry, Severus? Kalau dugaanku tidak salah…"

"Ia…sepertinya di suatu tempat yang bisa mempertemukannya dengan Draco. Mungkinkah sihir memanggil Harry pada Draco?" tanyanya.

Albus memang penyihir terkuat di Hogwarts untuk saat ini, tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar hal seperti itu. "Mungkin, benar kata Bill, ada Portkey didalam kadonya yang tidak mampu kita sadari."

"Portkey. Atau benda yang cara kerjanya mirip Portkey."

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts mengelus-elus janggutnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya kan hal ini? mengenai mereka berdua? Kau ingat apa yang ditulis Mr. Draco untuk Harry kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa, Severus."

"Aku mengerti, dan akan lebih mudah mengerti kalau anda tidak bermain tebak-tebakan disaat seperti ini, Albus."

Albus hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Matanya tetap berkelip-kelip seperti ada bintang yang bersinar diantara kacamata setengah bulannya itu.

_…_

Kupu-kupu terbang dengan santainya dan hinggap di atas hidung yang warnanya sedikit kemerahan karena memar. Dua anak laki-laki yang kelelahan setelah saling memukul dan melemparkan kutukan akhirnya terkapar diatas rumput serta bunga yang berwarna-warni. Kalau mereka tidak babak belur dan saling melirik dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, mungkin orang yang melihat mereka akan menganggap kalau mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang piknik.

Draco merapikan rambutnya sambil terkapar dan melihat awan biru yang bergerak dengan santainya. Mereka sudah terkapar selama 5 menit setelah 15 menit saling memukul. Hormon masa muda mereka berdua membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk saling melukai. Sayang sekali, 'saling melukai' tidak bisa diinterpretasikan menjadi hal lain selain 'saling memukul'.

"Lebih mengkhawatirkan penampilanmu, Malfoy?" ejek Harry yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Malfoy, dan melihat langit-langit pula.

Tempat yang tenang dan sedikit redup, tapi tidak menyembunyikan langit biru diatas mereka. Crystal Palace, begitu mereka memanggilnya. Tempat ini milik Malfoy, dan Harry sadar walaupun ia tidak mau mengakuinya, kalau temannya kecilnya itu kemungkinan seorang Malfoy.

"Orang yang terlihat lebih rapi akan lebih dihormati dari pada seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti pengemis, Potter? Atau kau tidak tahu hal yang sederhana seperti itu? Karena kau tidak punya orang tua, aku bisa paham."

Harry jadi kesal mendengar perkataan Malfoy, tapi ia sudah lelah dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. "Dari pada aku memiliki ayah dan ibu sepertimu!"

"Uhuuuu~… kau terdengar iri, Potter! Our Orphan Celebrity!"

"Diam, kau Malfoy! Lihat kau sendiri! Setiap lima menit mengkhawatirkan rambut pirangmu! Seperti banci saja!"

"Kau iri dengan wajahku Potter? Dan…oh! kau selalu memperhatikanku setiap lima menit juga rupanya…ohhhh… Potter!"

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu Ferret!"

"Uhhh…mencurigakan…aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini ka-"

Harry bangkit dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatas Draco. Ia menggenggam tangannya dan bersiap menghajar Malfoy, kapanpun yang ia tahu. Draco awalnya terkejut dan sedikit takut kalau-kalau Potter membuat hidungnya patah.

"Tunggu! Tunggu, Potter!" katanya sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Potter. "Aku rasa kau seharusnya lebih khawatir kalau aku mati disini dan kau tidak bisa keluar dari Malfoy Manor!"

Harry terdiam, karena perkataan Malfoy ada benarnya. Kalau ia membunuh Draco Malfoy, ia tidak akan keluar dan mungkin akan tertangkap oleh Lucius Malfoy. Tapi kalau Draco menipunya dan membawanya pada ayahnya…akan sama saja. Mata Draco memohon seperti anak kucing yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya didalam kardus dibawah jembatan dan menunggu orang untuk memungutnya. Setidaknya ia perlu tongkat sihirnya.

Saat Harry berpaling untuk mencari tongkat sihirnya, tiba-tiba Draco menangkap lengan kirinya dan membantingnya ke arah kanan Draco. Posisi mereka terbalik sekarang, dan Harry gusar dibawahnya.

"Uhuuu~… kau tahu Potter? Kecerobohan adalah musuh besar!"

"Urrrkkk! Diam! Dan lepaskan aku!"

Malfoy menggenggam tangannya dan menghadapkannya pada Harry, "Kau tadi hendak memukulku kan? Mari kita hitung ada berapa memar ditubuhku dan memar ditubuhmu. Atau setidaknya mari kita tambah memar ditubuhmu."

"Kau! diam kau! pukul aku Malfoy! Jangan banyak bicara! Atau kau langsung berikan aku pada Ayahmu yang menjijikan itu!"

Draco merasa aneh duduk diatas anak laki-laki –musuhnya, rivalnya- yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Ia ingin sekali memukul wajah yang tetap dengan sombongnya menantang dirinya itu. Dasar Gryffindork, bisa-bisanya ia masuk ke wilayah musuhnya. Orang bodoh yang suka sekali mencari mati.

"Oho~ kau ingin kutambahkan memar ditubuhmu, Potter… apa kata temanmu nanti? Kalau mereka melihat biru-biru diatas kulit lembut seperti perempuan-mu ini." ia tertegun karena menyadari betapa aneh perkataannya sendiri.

"Huh! Kulit lembut! Kau tidak punya cermin Malfoy! Lihat dirimu sendiri!"

"Apa aku tampan?"

"Iy-errr…. Menjijikan! Lepaskan aku!"

Malfoy tertawa melihat wajah tersipu seorang Harry Potter yang tanpa sengaja akan mengatakan kalau dirinya tampan. Ia memang tampan dan julukan The Slytherin's Prince tepat sekali untuknya.

"Yah… yang pasti temanmu itu tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi." Katanya dengan perlahan. Ia mendekap Potter semakin erat, karena laki-laki bermata hijau itu tidak hentinya mencoba untuk lepas. Tubuhnya sangat hangat, begitu pikir Draco. Rasanya ia pernah mendekap tubuh itu. Kemudian ia ingat kejadian di asrama Gryffindor. "Potter.." panggilnya datar, "Kau…apa yang kau lakukan..sehingga aku…bisa…ermmm… bisa sampai ke tempat tidurmu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tanyakan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Malfoy!"

"Dan sekarang kau…ke…erm..rumahku? benarkah kau…"

"Kau? Kau apa! Tentu ini semua ulahmu! Asrama Gryffindor, Yule Ball, dan hadiah-hadiah itu! Itu semua ulahmu kan!" Harry sebenarnya lebih ingin mendengar kalau Malfoy memiliki adik atau kakak atau siapapun itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tahu kalau Draco adalah satu-satunya penerus keluarga Malfoy. Mungkinkah ada Malfoy lainnya.

"Pertama! Aku tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu, bukannya kau yang mengerjaiku dan memancingku untuk ke asramamu! Tempat yang mengerikan!" katanya kegelian, "Lalu yang kedua! Aku tidak memberimu hadiah! Kau pikir aku akan memberimu hadiah! Oh…Potter! Kecuali kalau kau kena masalah karena kado itu, aku baru setuju itu kado dari ku!"

Diam-diam, Malfoy mengakui kalau peristiwa Yule Ball itu memang sengaja ia lakukan untuk mengerjai seorang Harry Stupid Potter. Sayangnya Harry tidak menyadarinya, ia terlalu fokus dengan hal lainnya.

"Erm. Sebenarnya, kalau itu darimu, aku ingin…"

"Hah?"

"Sudah lupakan!"

"Kau ingin apa, Potter? Ingin berkencan denganku? Uhuuu~ aku tidak tahu kalau kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku Potter?" ejeknya.

"Jangan mimpi, Malfoy! Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau kau…kalau kau pernah kemari dengan seseorang?" Harry tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan, tapi sepertinya Crystal Palace ini tempat yang pernah ia datangi dengan teman kecil –yang kemungkinan Malfoy- itu.

"Huh? Untuk apa kau tahu? Eh… aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Draco menyeringai, "Kau benar-benar terobsesi padaku Potter?"

"Diam kau! tidak mungkin!" dan jantungnya berdebar, ia berharap agar dirinya tidak jantungan. "Aku kemari karena…karena…" ia celingukan dan Draco mengambil Foto Crystal Palace yang didalamnya terdapat kupu-kupu beterbangan.

"Kau mendapat foto ini dari siapa, Potter?" suaranya ringan, dan entah kenapa Harry sudah menyerah untuk membebaskan dirinya dari Malfoy. Bahkan mereka sudah nyaman dengan posisi tubuh mereka sekarang ini. Tubuhnya yang babak belur memang meminta istirahat, pikir Harry yang tidak mau mengakui hal lainnya.

"Aku…" ia tidak ingin menceritakan soal temannya itu, "Adakah orang lain yang tahu tentang tempat ini? atau kau punya saudara lain yang sama pirangnya denganmu? Atau…" kemudian ia ingat kalau ia bisa sampai tempat ini setelah ia menggumamkan kata 'Draco', 'Sial!' umpatnya perlahan.

"Huh? Tempat ini milikku! Bahkan orang tuaku tidak pernah kemari semenjak aku menginginkan tempat ini sebagai tempatku membaca buku! Bahkan aku tidak pernah membawa seorang pun kema-…" ada rasa aneh ketika ia berpikir ia tidak pernah membawa orang lain ketempat ini. ia selalu merasa sedang menunggu. Kalau menunggu, itu artinya ada seseorang yang ia tunggu. Mungkinkah ia pernah membawa seseorang dan kemudian ia melupakannya?

Merlin's Beard.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Potter! Kau mendapat foto ini dari siapa! Karena hanya sedikit orang yang pernah ke Manor, dan kurasa mereka ke Manor bukan untuk memotret atau rekreasi! Dan tidak mungkin ada orang luar yang bisa masuk ke pertahanan Malfoy Manor." Katanya bangga.

Harry perlahan mulai menyadari, tentu temannya itu tidak ingat kalau pernah memberinya foto. Karena mereka berdua sudah di Obliviate. Dan…dan…kado itu, pasti ada yang mengantarnya. Atau temannya itu memiliki Owl yang sangat cerdas? Mungkin saja. Teman yang cerdas, berambut pirang, kaya, tinggal di Malfoy Manor dan manis, teman yang menyayanginya… dan peduli padanya.

Ia tahu itu, ia tahu temannya sayang padanya dari surat-surat dengan tulisan berantakan miliknya. Dari caranya berbicara dengan lembut pada Harry dalam suratnya. Harry tahu, Harry tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa teman dan masalalu kecilnya itu. Tapi Harry entah kenapa bisa mengingat kasih sayangnya. Temannya, yang mungkin ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy ia hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang dilingkupi rasa rindu. Mungkin musuhnya, rivalnya dan orang yang dibencinya ini adalah temannya. Teman kecilnya yang pernah ada dan lihat, temannya itu sedang menatap dirinya keanehan.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya itu mulai menggapai wajah Malfoy. Malfoy terkejut saat tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu menyentuh pipinya tapi juga tidak bergerak. Sepertinya sentuhan Harry sudah bukan hal yang asing lagi baginya.

Teman Harry, teman yang menyayangi dan disayanginya. Ia ada. Begitu kata anak kecil disuratnya. Tapi…

Mereka saling melupakan.

Mata abu-abu yang sedang terkejut itu, bukankah diam-diam didalamnya terselip rasa rindu yang mendalam. Kau bisa mengingatnya bukan? Hei sahabatku? Teman masa kecilku? Kau bisa mengingatnya kan? Aku buktikan kalau kau ada-

'Plak'

Malfoy menampik tangan Harry, "Mau apa kau Potter! Jangan sentuh aku! Menjijikan!" Draco berpikir, Malfoy harus seperti Malfoy.

Sesaat Malfoy mengira kalau mata indah berwarna hijau itu seperti akan menangis. Tapi kemudian rivalnya itu, tanpa bersuara berusaha memukulnya, dan mereka kembali saling memukul. Mereka bertengkar. Harry sedih. Sedihnya bukan main. Karena sekalipun ia tahu kalau Draco mungkin sahabatnya, sekalipun ia mengingat dengan baik sentuhan temannya itu. Tapi temannya…melupakannya.

Ini, pukulan dari tangan yang tergenggam dengan erat ini, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Malfoy melupakan dirinya sebagai temannya, tapi Harry yang sebagai musuhnya, rivalnya dan orang yang dibencinya tidak akan ia lupakan dengan pukulan tangan ini. jadi, ia berusaha agar Malfoy mengingat Harry yang ini. Harry yang dibencinya.

Atau ia berusaha melupakan teman kecilnya lagi. Malfoy…seorang Draco Malfoy? Sahabatku? Jangan bermimpi.

Pukulannya semakin tidak terarah saat ia mengingat hadiah-hadiah yang sahabatnya dulu berikan. Ini untuk hadiah-hadiahmu! Pikirnya, Ini untuk surat-suratmu! Dan pukulan ini untuk…untuk…orang-orang yang membuatmu melupakanku, kita dan…!

Harry merasa bodoh, kenapa ia bisa merasa sesedih dan semarah ini terhadap sahabat yang ia sendiri tidak bisa ingat. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak dengan sendirinya. Malfoy sudah memblok seluruh pukulannya dan tanpa ia sadari musuhnya itu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa, Potter!" kata Malfoy seperti mendesis.

"Kenapa! Kenapa? Kau masih tanya kenapa!" Harry kesal. Kesal karena kenyataannya Malfoy adalah teman kecilnya. Kesal karena mereka saling melupakan dan tidak mungkin kembali berteman, dan kesal karena ia begitu sedih.

"Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti! Lepaskan aku! Aku-"

Mereka berdua tersentak karena ada bunyi 'Kraakkkk' disekitar mereka. Ada yang berapparated dibelakang mereka. Draco lupa kalau ia sudah terlalu lama berada di Crystal Palace. Ayahnya, sudah pasti ayahnya karena Lucius akan menganggap Draco terkena masalah. Buktinya anaknya tidak juga muncul dihadapannya. Tidak hanya ayahnya, tapi Draco juga yakin kalau ibunya pun ikut menyusul dirinya.

"Sial!" umpat Draco.

Harry yang melihat Draco seperti panik pun ikut-ikutan panik. Draco melipat kedua tangan Harry di dadanya dengan tangan kirinya kemudian tangan kanannya dengan jubah barunya yang kotor menutupi kepala Harry. Harry terdiam, tidak hanya karena panik tapi juga terkejut dengan sikap Malfoy. Pandangannya tertutupi karena Draco tiba-tiba mendekapnya dan beberapa menit setelahnya, ia sudah berada ditempat lain.

…

"Draco?"

Lucius berjalan ditempat yang anaknya namai dengan Crystal Palace. Tempat yang masih indah, dengan charm yang kuat. Tempat ini buatan neneknya. Bunga, danau kecil buatan dan charm untuk menjaga tempat ini tetap seperti awal dibuatnya. Charm yang sangat kuat dan indah. Lucius mengakui hal itu. Neneknya memang berbeda dengan kakeknya. Menurut wanita yang sedikit aneh itu, Malfoy Manor terlalu gelap dan menyedihkan untuk seorang perempuan. Jadi, ia membuat tempat untuk minum teh disaat senggangnya.

"Dimana anak kita Lucius?" tanya Narcissa yang ada disampingnya dan sedang mencari Draco.

"Entahlah, mungkin di dekat danau." Tempat itu memang tidak begitu luas, tapi sedikit redup dibagian danau karena pepohonan yang rimbun.

Narcissa berjalan mendekati danau, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya...hanya…taman bunga yang sedikit berantakan. Lucius sudah ada disisi danau tepat. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Draco tidak ada? Apakah ia sudah kembali ke Manor?"

"Hm… mungkin ia sudah kembali ke Manor."

Narcissa melihat bunga yang seperti terinjak, "Mungkin ia habis berkelahi atau…entahlah dengan seseorang itu. Karena kalau dilihat dari banyak bunga yang rusak, sepertinya…erm…" ia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu Draco di Manor." Lucius tidak betah ada ditempat seperti itu. Ia memang suka dengan kerapian (lebih tepatnya kesempurnaan dan keindahan) tapi tidak dengan tempat yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga seperti ini. ia bingung kenapa Draco suka dengan tempat ini dan berharap agar anaknya itu tidak mengidap _disorder_.

"Baiklah." Kata Cissy sambil menghela napas, "Padahal aku ingin disini sebentar lagi…bukankah cuacanya indah, Lucius?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan tanaman itu kembali keasalnya. Rapi dan indah.

Lucius memandang istrinya dan berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin secangkir kopi akan membuatku lebih nyaman disini." Kata Lucius, ia tahu kalau ia terlalu memanjakan istrinya. Saat ia melihat istrinya yang cantik itu tersenyum, ia pun tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar.

…

"Tuan Harry Potter! Apakah anda baik-baik saja, Tuan! Dobby minta maaf tuan! Padahal Dobby sudah berjanji untuk tidak berusaha menyelamatkan tuan Potter, tapi…" Dobby mengeluarkan ingusnya, "Tapi Tuan Albus Dumbledore mengatakan kalau tuan Potter dalam keadaan bahaya dan hanya Dobby yang bisa menyelamatkan tuan. Dobby minta maaf tuan! Dobby telah lancang mengganggu aktivitas tuan Harry Potter dan Tuan Muda Draco." Srooottt…tarik ingusnya lagi.

Dobby, Severus yang sudah membaca surat Draco tahu kalau Dobby sepertinya tahu tentang Potter saat mereka kecil. Ketika Albus memanggilnya ke ruang kepala sekolah, house-elf ini memang tahu tentang Crystal Palace, dan juga tentang pertemanan Harry dan Draco. Maka saat ditahun kedua mereka, Dobby mati-matian melindungi Harry, karena saat Draco pernah meminta elf kecil itu untuk melindungi sahabat yang akan ia lupakan.

Saat ia diminta untuk 'menjemput' Harry di Malfoy Manor, Elf itu hanya menangis sambil berkata 'akhirnya-akhirnya tuan Harry Potter dan tuan muda Draco kembali berteman'. Setelah dibujuk akhirnya ia pergi ke Crystal Palace dan datang pada saat Draco sedang mendekap Harry.

"Tuan Muda Draco." Katanya, mengenali suara tinggi Dobby, Draco yang dapat merasakan napas Potter di leher kirinya akhirnya bangkit, "Tuan Muda Draco…apakah tuan melihat.." ia terdiam karena melihat Harry dibawahnya, "Tuan Harry Potter…" katanya bernada kagum, "Akhirnya…Tuan Muda Draco dan Tuan Harry Potter kembali bersama."

Keduanya terkejut mendengar perkataan elf dihadapan mereka. Harry mendorong Draco dan musuhnya itu berguling kearah kirinya. Mereka terdiam dan tidak berani saling menatap. Pada saat yang sama Harry berusaha mencerna perkataan Dobby 'kembali bersama'. Mungkin dulu mereka memang sungguh pernah 'bersama'. Wajahnya memerah karena pemikirannya sendiri. Ia pasti sudah gila.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Dobby!" kata Draco tegas. Ia tidak hentinya mengomel karena pakaiannya kotor.

"Erm! Ah! Tuan! Tunggu tuan! Dobby harus menyelamatkan Tuan Harry Potter sebelum Tuan Harry tertangkap Tuan." Mendengar perkataan elf ini, Harry tersadar kalau nyawanya dari tadi sedang dalam bahaya.

Harry merasa malu untuk menatap Draco, "Iya, Dobby! Bawa aku pergi dari sini." Katanya sambil mendekati Dobby, kemudian ia ingat kalau tongkatnya menghilang, "Tolong bantu aku mencari tongkat sihirku."

Dobby menjentikkan tangannya, dua tongkat sihir dan satu foto ada ditangannya. Ia memberikan tongkat serta foto itu pada Harry dan memberikan Hawthorn pada Draco. Ia memegang tangan Harry, "Bersiap Tuan, Dobby akan mengantar Tuan ke Hogwarts."

"Sebentar."

Tangan Harry digenggam oleh Draco. Akhirnya mata mereka berdua bertemu, "Mau apa kau, Malfoy!" katanya sinis.

"Dobby! Aku ikut ke Hogwarts, setidaknya aku harus pulang dalam keadaan sehat lagi!" perintahnya pada Dobby tanpa menghiraukan Harry.

Harry menghembuskan napasnya, ia paham bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai keluarga Malfoy sibuk mengurusi wajah anak mereka yang lebam karena hasil karyanya. Kemudian melirik ke lengannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Malfoy. Mereka seumuran tapi tangan laki-laki dihadapannya terasa lebih kuat dan jari-jarinya yang panjang…Ia tertegun kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sepasang wajah yang sama tertegunnya dihadapannya.

"Sudah selesai Harry?" tanyanya tanpa ada nada sinis dalam suaranya, malah terkesan menggoda Harry…

Wajah Harry memerah, menarik tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Malfoy, "Sejak kapan kau memanggilku, 'Harry'?" tanyanya keanehan.

Kini giliran Malfoy yang wajahnya merah dan saat ia akan mengelak, Dobby menyelanya, "Tuan muda Draco dan Tuan Harry Potter sungguh akrab. Dobby senang sekali para tuan-srooot- sudah akrab kembali…" house-elf itu melirik kedua anak dihadapannya bergantian. Diselingi sesegukan ia melanjutkannya, "Mari Dobby antar, tuan berdua…sebelum Tuan Malfoy senior sampai kesini-srrooootttt-"

Malfoy melihat Dobby yang memegang lengan Harry dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian melirik kearah Dobby, "Dobby, aku?"

"Hum? Tuan Malfoy Junior Muda bisa berpegangan pada Dobby dan Tuan Harry Potter, Tuan."

Harry melirik Malfoy dan menelan air liurnya. Musuhnya itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan, wajar menurutnya kalau Harry kebingungan. Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku menyentuhmu bukan karena aku mau, Potter! Karena terpaksa! Andaikan aku dibayar jutaan Galleon pun aku tidak akan pernah mau!" wajahnya terlihat seperti akan menyentuh Mandrake tanpa menggunakan headset.

Malfoy Junior sukses membuat Harry kesal dan tanpa banyak bicara meraih tangan Malfoy menyerupai pukulan keras. Draco yang manja mengerang kesakitan, dan ia mengancam Harry akan melaporkan hal itu pada ayahnya. Harry tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh, antara Harry yang merasakan sedih karena Malfoy tidak tahu ia sahabat kecilnya atau Malfoy selalu mengancam Harry untuk mengadukannya pada ayahnya.

"Kau tahu Malfoy, kalau kau sebegitunya membenciku…saat ini juga…ah tidak, semenjak dulu seharusnya kau bisa dengan mudahnya menjebakku dan memberikanku pada ayahmu." Perkataan terus terang dari Harry ini membuat Malfoy mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada rivalnya itu.

"Itu…"

"Atau dengan cara lain, seperti meracuniku…aku akan mati. Jangankan menyentuhku, Malfoy. Kau…" Harry terdiam, rasanya tercekik dan napasnya tersengal, "Kau…tidak akan pernah lagi melihatku."

Malfoy tertegun, ia sering kali berpikir untuk membunuh Harry. Ia tidak pernah ingin melakukannya walaupun rencana itu selalu ada. Rasanya bukan karena takut, tapi karena…

"Kau kenapa Malfoy? Kau baru menyadarinya?" tanya Harry dengan tenang.

"Aku… Kau sungguh membenciku, Potter? Kau ingin ku bunuh Potter?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Malfoy? Aku pergi? Atau aku mati? Sama saja kan? Asalkan kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Kata-kata Harry yang tenang membuat darah Malfoy mendidih. Ia memang ingin membuat Potter menderita, kalah, atau mempermalukannya di depan umum. Tapi sekalipun tidak pernah, sungguh menginginkan Potter untuk mati, karena kalau mati…sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah mengalahkan rivalnya. Tidak akan pernah melihat Potter.

Tidak pernah melihatnya lagi itu…rasanya seperti apa?

Malfoy mengangkat tangannya dan amarahnya memuncak, bersiap untuk memukul Harry. Kau boleh mengataiku, tapi untuk berpikir dibunuh oleh diriku…untuk tidak melihatku lagi..ini…

"Tuan Muda Junior Draco, tidak boleh memukul Tuan Muda Harry Potter, Tuan…" Elf itu menangis sesegukan, "Dobby sedih tuan…Dobby lebih suka tuan berdua ini bermain tertawa seperti dulu lagi tuan. Tuan-tuan bahagia dan Dobby pun bahagia tuan. Jangan bertengkar tuan."

"Dobby ka-" Harry berusaha mengentikan Dobby untuk menceritakan hal 'pertemanan'-nya dengan Malfoy.

Malfoy menyelanya, "Apa maksudmu, kami ini ber-"

"Tuan, pegangan. Ada yang akan datang!"

Tangan Malfoy yang ragu untuk menyentuh Harry setelah pertengkaran mereka pun bersambut dengan tangan Harry. Mereka saling bersentuhan, dan rasanya itu hal yang wajar. Seperti pulang ke rumah.

"Harry!" teriak Remus yang tiba-tiba memeluk anak sahabatnya itu.

"Ungg…" Harry melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ruang kepala sekolah. Ia melihat Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape…dan "Prof. Lupin!"

Mereka berpelukan, dan Malfoy mendengus dibalik tubuhnya. Dobby menghadap ke Albus dan Malfoy tidak bergeming sedikitpun, hanya sesekali melirik ke arah Severus.

"Tuan Prof. Dumbledore, Dobby sudah membawa mereka berdua dengan selamat Tuan…Dobby sangat bahagia sekali (hiks hiks) akhirnya mereka berteman kembali…" dan Dobby mulai memukul-mukul dirinya sendiri dengan tangannya, "Walaupun Dobby mengganggu mereka berdua, dan membuat mereka bertengkar Tuan! Dobby pantas dihukum! Dobby harus dihukum!" House-elf yang sudah menggunakan kaus kaki itu menangis sesegukan sambil memukul-mukul dirinya dengan buku yang ia ambil dari meja Albus.

"Sudah cukup, Dobby!" bentak Severus, "Kau elf…-" sebelum ia menyelesaikan makiannya, Albus menyelanya.

"Hentikan Dobby! Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mata dibalik kacamata setengah bulannya itu berkelip-kelip. Dobby kembali berteriak histeris, tapi saat ini karena terharu.

"Dobby, senang tuan…akhirnya tuan Harry Potter dan tuan junior muda Malfoy kembali menjadi teman."

Serentak Harry dan Draco berteriak berteriak bersamaan, "Nggak!", "Tidak Mungkin!"

Mata Dobby berair kembali, dan ia mundur selangkah, "Tapi Dobby, Dobby sudah berjanji pada tuan muda Draco Malfoy untuk melindungi tuan Harry Potter sembunyi-sembunyi!" Draco mendengus mendengar perkataan elf dihadapannya itu, "Maaf tuan! Hiks…hiks..seharusnya Dobby tidak mengatakannya, seharusnya Dobby merahasiakannya! Dobby nakal! Dobby patut dihukum!"

Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya, dan membuka mulutnya sesaat sebelum Harry, "Dobby, aku sudah bukan tuanmu lagi! Jadi, aku tidak akan menghukummu…"

Rival bermata hijau itu menatap dirinya, Malfoy merasa aneh karena mata Harry terbelalak seperti dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat hebat dan patut dibanggakan. Padahal ia hanya mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Potter memang orang yang aneh.

Remus menatap kedua anak remaja dihadapannya yang wajahnya sama-sama lebam. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Malfoy bersama dengan Harry. Ia sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi (sekalipun itu sebanyak yang diketahui Granger). Mungkin Malfoy menculik Harry, tapi pertanyaannya, "Kenapa Malfoy bisa ada disini?"

Severus dan Albus memang sudah tahu kalau Malfoy adalah sahabat kecil Harry dan kemungkinan Harry menghilang untuk 'menemuinya' itu sangatlah besar. Tapi untuk Malfoy menemui dan mengikuti Harry sampai ke Hogwarts di hari Natal seperti ini rasanya, "Kami juga ingin tahu, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Albus dengan nada senang didalam suaranya.

Suasana hening karena Malfoy tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua orang dihadapannya itu. Ia melirik ke arah Harry yang menatapnya dan sedetik kemudian membuang wajahnya. Rasanya berbohong pada kepala sekolah itu tidak ada untungnya, "Erm… aku sedang tidur? dan…Potter tiba-tiba muncul?" setengahnya memang benar. Slytherin tetaplah Slytherin.

Ayah baptisnya menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau tidur dan orang tuamu tidak menyadari ada orang yang datang ke Manor, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco menelan ludahnya, "Aku…ayah dan ibu ada di Manor, dan aku… erm…" ia melirik ke atas langit-langit ruangan.

"Bukankah lebih baik untuk tidak berbohong Mr. Malfoy?" sindir Remus dengan insting Aurornya.

"Well…Erm…aku sedang bersantai di-di-bagian wilayah Manor, lalu kemudian Potter tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapanku." Katanya sedikit ragu dan 'mengedit' kejadian sesungguhnya.

"Hanya itu?" desak Remus.

"Orang tuaku menganggap kalau itu sepertinya salah satu dari temanku dan…" Remus menunjukkan ke pipi lebam Harry hasil karyanya, "Tentu saja kami saling memukul."

"20 points dari Gryffindor karena memukul, dan 5 points dari Slytherin karena tidak mampu menghindar dari pertengkaran." Kata Severus datar.

Harry protes, karena mereka bertengkar bukan hanya kesalahannya, "Professor! Ini tidak adil!" dan kemudian ia memutar bola matanya, 'kapan Snape pernah adil padanya.'

"15 points untuk Gryffindor karena keberaniannya." Kata Albus tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak perlu menambahkan 15 points karena keberaniannya menantang maut, Prof. Dumbledore." Protes Severus.

"Aku menambahkan point karena keberaniannya mengkomplain gurunya, Prof. Snape." Katanya dengan senang, dan Harry tersenyum.

"Kau akan sibuk menambahkan point pada Gryffindor, karena mereka selalu komplain." Kata Severus sinis.

Harry membuang pandanganya kearah Fawkes, 'Tentu saja, karena kau memang tidak pernah adil pada Gryffindor, Professor!' katanya dalam hati.

"Dan sekarang, bahkan anak itu sedang menggerutu dan bersiap untuk komplain."

Draco menyeringai dan Potter tersentak melihat seringai untuknya itu. Albus hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Remus tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan. Ia berdehem, "Bisa kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan kita semula?"

"Lalu kenapa kau ikut kemari, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Severus.

"Aku ikut kemari, karena ayah dan ibu akan melakukan sesuatu kalau melihat wajahku seperti ini..lalu… aku ingin tahu, kenapa aku bisa ke tempat Potter dan Potter bisa ke tempatku?"

Dobby terisak kembali, dan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, "Tuan…Dobby senang sekali tuan…tuan Malfoy junior dengan baiknya melindungi Tuan Harry Potter agar tidak tertangkap Tuan Malfoy senior." Harry langsung menatap Malfoy. Musuh dan rivalnya serta teman masa kecilnya itu kebingungan.

"Aku-aku tidak melindungi, Potter!"

"Dan tuan Draco junior, memeluk tuan Harry Potter saat Dobby datang kesana. Maafkan Dobby mengganggu tuan! Dobby hanya menjalankan tugas!"

"Aku tid-" kemudian ia ingat kalau ia memang bermaksud menyembunyikan Harry dengan memeluknya, "Aku hanya-…aku…saat itu…"

"Malfoy?" panggil Harry perlahan.

"Aku hanya panik! Panik! Tahu! Tidak ada maksud apapun!" bentaknya dan Wajah Malfoy sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau kau bermaksud la-"

"Kapan kau pernah menggunakan kepalamu itu, Potter." Katanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau!"

"Jadi kau bermaksud untuk melindungi Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Albus tiba-tiba. Semuanya kembali menatap kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

Malfoy terdiam. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk melindungi Harry, menurutnya itu hanya, "Reflek?"

"Sejak kapan seorang Malfoy memiliki reflek untuk melindungi Harry?" dengus halus Remus.

"Erm…anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya, Professor. Kenapa Potter bisa menemui…ku? Dan memiliki foto dari salah satu bagian dari Malfoy Manor?" tanyanya sekali lagi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dan sukses.

"Sihir, Mr. Malfoy. Sihir yang melakukannya pada kalian berdua. Mungkin kalau kalian mau melihat sisi lain, selain permusuhan, persaingan, dan saling membenci. Mungkin kalian berdua akan menemukan sesuatu?" katanya dengan senyum tersungging diujung bibirnya. Albus memang seenaknya, pikir Severus.

Lupin tidak mengerti maksud dari Albus, Tonks dan Kingsley sudah membuat Unbreakable Vow untuk tidak menceritakan pertemanan Malfoy-Potter pada siapapun. Termasuk pada Lupin, jadi ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau kedua anak remaja dihadapannya itu dulunya berteman.

"Menemukan diriku sudah gila!" kata Draco dengan sewot.

Harry meliriknya dengan tajam. Ia kesal kalau seolah-olah dirinya itu buruk sekali. Buruk untuk Malfoy terasa mengesalkan? Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Rasanya itu hal yang sedikit aneh.

"Lalu foto itu?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba, dan sesaat kemudian ia menutup mulutnya, dan mengutuk dirinya perlahan. Karena ia tidak ingin membuka rahasia mengenai kado-kadonya itu, kalau dirinya tidak mengingatnya maka Malfoy pun demikian… tidak akan pernah mengingat persahabatan kecil mereka.

"Foto apa, Mr. Potter?" tanya Albus pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ini?" Harry menunjukkan Crystal Palace pada Albus.

Albus melirik Severus, dan kemudian Severus mengangguk, "Kau yakin, Mr. Malfoy kalau kau tidak pernah memberikan foto itu?" jantung Harry berdebar dengan kencang.

"Aku? Untuk apa?" katanya kebingungan.

"Untuk menjebak Mr. Potter misalnya?" kata Remus tiba-tiba dan hal ini membuat Harry pucat. Jantungnya seakan berhenti, ia…berpikir jangan-jangan Malfoy sengaja memberikan foto itu untuk menjebak dirinya.

"Remus!" seru Severus, "Mr. Malfoy tidak akan melakukan hal itu, kalau pun demikian maka Mr. Potter sudah mati dari dulu." Katanya datar.

Tanpa disadarinya Harry menghembuskan napas leganya. Ia melirik Malfoy yang tertegun, entah karena apa.

"Hm…benar juga…" kata Remus, kemudian mengambil foto dari tangan Harry, "Ini sepertinya Enchanted Portkey…" ia melirik Malfoy, "Kau yakin tidak pernah memberi foto ini, Malfoy?"

"Seingatku tidak, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku." Katanya datar.

'Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengingatnya, Draco.' Pikir Harry dan Severus pada saat yang sama. Tiba-tiba Severus mengingat sesuatu. Tapi ia rasa menanyakan hal itu dihadapan Potter dan Lupin bukan hal yang bijaksana.

Dumbledore akhirnya berdehem, "Sepertinya, kita harus mengobati luka Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy terlebih dahulu-" kemudian mendengar perut Harry yang belum sarapan pagi berbunyi, "Serta sarapan pagi…" senyumnya, "Lagi pula kau harus bertemu dengan kedua sahabatmu yang khawatir padamu, Mr. Potter."

….

"Harry!" peluk Hermione., "Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?"

Hermione langsung memeluk Harry sesampainya ia di Great Hall, sebelumnya ia sudah bertemu Madam Pomfrey dan lagi-lagi ia (serta Malfoy) diceramahi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ron masih mengunyah ayamnya saat Harry datang dan memberikan ruang diantara dirinya dengan Hermione. Great Hall sudah kosong dan hanya tertinggal mereka bertiga. Weasley, dan Black dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah sesaat setelah Harry meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

"Khauu hemana, mahte? Hamyii hawati padamyu.." (kau kemana mate? Kami khawatir padamu) tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh dengan ayam.

Harry menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan rambutnya jadi semakin berantakan, "Kalian? Siapa?" Harry berpikir sepertinya ia pernah melihat mereka berdua, mungkinkah mereka penyihir terkenal di dunia sihir atau mereka mirip dengan seseorang diantara para muggle?

Hermione dan Ron masih berbentuk wanita cantik. Wajah Harry memerah saat ia duduk diantara gadis cantik. Ron menelan ayamnya.

"Ini kami mate!" terdengar suara laki-laki khas milik Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"Ron? Kenapa kalian seperti perempuan begini?"

"Begini Harry!" sela Hermione, "Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari Burrow dan kami pikir mungkin kau pergi ke tempat orang yang memberikan kau hadiah-hadiah itu. Dan…dan…kami mencoba dengan menggunakan polyjuice."

"Huh? Kenapa kalian berubah menjadi wanita? Bukankah ia adalah seo-" Harry tersadar kalau ia akan mengatakan 'Malfoy' dan menghentikan ucapannya.

"Bukankah apa Harry? Kau mengenal anak yang seperti Barbie ini? atau kau sudah bertemu dengan temanmu itu? Kau kemana? Dan bagaimana?"

Harry terdiam, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia awalnya bingung kenapa mereka berubah menjadi 'barbie' bukan kah seharusnya mereka berdua berubah menjadi Malfoy. Mungkinkah Malfoy bukanlah temannya. Mungkinkah dulunya Malfoy memiliki adik perempuan dan bermain dengannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Malfoy adalah pure-blood dan Barbie adalah muggle-thing. Malfoy tidak mungkin bermain dengan Barbie. Jangan-jangan saat masih kecil dulu mereka berdua bermain Barbie dengan boneka milik Dudley atau milik Bibi Petunia. Ia tertawa karena membayangkan mereka berdua bermain Barbie.

Merlin… ia saat kecil dulu…bermain Barbie bersama dengan Malfoy! Membayangkan Malfoy menyuapi Barbie atau memasangkan pakaian pada Barbie! Hillarious! Mengerikan sekali!

Harry tidak hentinya tertawa, dan kedua sahabatnya hanya memandangnya keanehan. Kemudian ia terhenti karena tiba-tiba berpikir, 'Kalau kami bermain keluarga dengan Barbie sebagai anaknya…siapa yang akan menjadi ibunya? Karena mana mungkin Malfoy yang angkuh itu mau menyuapi anak mereka? Merlin! Aku bermain keluarga dan menjadi istri Malfoy?'

"Harry?" panggil Hermione menyadarkannya.

"Uhm? Maaf…Mione..aku.."

"Kau kemana Harry? Kami panik mencarimu…" kata Ron.

The Boy Who Lived berusaha memutar otaknya, "Kau ingat kejadian awal tahun pelajaran?"

Wajah Ron memucat, dan Hermione terkejut, "Kau pergi ke tempat Malfoy?" Hermione sungguh cerdas.

"Ng…"

"Jangan berbohong Harry." Hermione memperingatkannya dengan mata tajam. Harry menghela napasnya.

"Iya…aku pergi ke Malfoy Manor." Ia sebenarnya tidak berbohong, tapi hanya sedikit mengarahkan teman-temannya pada fakta lainnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin merahasiakan pertemanannya dengan Malfoy. Ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu.

"Apa! Apakah mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu, Mate!"

"Tidak, Ron…" lalu ia mengingat perkelahiannya dengan Malfoy, "Well, mungkin…aku berkelahi dengan Malfoy, dan…dan… ia-" sebenarnya Harry masih bingung dengan fakta kalau Malfoy 'reflek' melindungi dirinya, "dan ia…babak belur."

"Kau…tidak…maksudku dengan orang tua Malfoy, kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Hermione, penasaran.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Malfoy, Hermione. Kami berkelahi, saling memaki dan Dobby datang untuk menjemputku. Begitulah…" katanya sedikit ragu.

"Dobby?" tanya Ron kebingungan.

"Iya Dobby, sepertinya Prof. Dumbledore, entah kenapa bisa tahu aku di Malfoy Manor dan ditugaskan untuk menjemputku. Kau tahu, dulu Dobby adalah house-elf di Malfoy Manor, jelas ia tahu dengan baik Malfoy Manor." Harry melirik ayam dihadapannya dan mengambil dua potong kepiringnya.

"Sudah kuduga, sepertinya Prof. Dumbledore menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita." Kata Hermione kemudian meminum pumpkin juice nya. "Bisa kau ceritakan kejadian saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang, Harry?"

Harry menelan ayamnya, "Aku sedang berpikir sambil menatap foto danau itu, kalian ingat kan?" tanyanya dan keduanya mengangguk, "Kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang dan saat tersadar, aku terjatuh diatas Malfoy. Kurasa sampai sini, kalian tahu apa yang kami lakukan."

"Hm…hm…" angguk kedua temannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berdua seperti…Barbie?"

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam mereka meminum Polyjuice dan efeknya belum juga hilang.

"Polyjuice dan rambut dikadomu Harry, ingat itu?" Harry mengangguk, "Dan efeknya tidak juga hilang." Kata Hermione dengan wajah datar, tapi kedua sahabatnya tahu, diam-diam Hermione menyukai rambut pirangnya yang indah.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di Perpustakaan?"

"Setelah ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak menemukan cara untuk kembali? Atau hal yang paling buruk, kalian tidak akan pernah kembali lagi?" tanya Harry iseng.

Wajah Ron pucat, "Jangan mengatakan hal itu, Harry! Kau tahu! Aku ingin ketoilet dan belum sekalipun pergi ketoilet semenjak aku berubah seperti ini."

"Jangan mencari alasan untuk 'mengeksplorer' tubuhmu, Ron!" kata Hermione dengan tegasnya.

"Aku tidak mencari alasan! Aku memang ingin pup!" teriaknya.

Hermione memutar matanya, "Dan 'bermain' dengan tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak semesum itu!"

"Terus saja, Ron!"

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah ketoilet lagi seumur hidupku! Aku bisa mati!"

"Kita tanya madam Pomfrey atau Prof. Snape untuk mengeluarkan 'pup'mu tanpa ketoilet!"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk pup di tempat publik."

"Aku tidak-"

"Bagaimana kalau kau, Mione mengantarkan Ron kebelakang? Bukankah kalian sudah sama-sama wanita? Dan Kau bisa menutup hidungmu dengan charm yang kau bisa temukan di perpustakaan Mione." Kata Harry berusaha mencari jalan terbaik agar mereka menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

"Aku ke toilet, berdua dengan Ron! Harry jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak-"

"Kau membayangkan apa, Hermione? Kita berdua di toilet? Ewwww…"

'Plakkk' kepala Ron dipukul dengan buku yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Jaga mulut mu, Weasley!"

Kegaduhan karena pertengkaran Weasley-Granger berjalan dengan alot seperti biasanya. Setelah mereka berdua letih bertengkar, Great Hall kembali hening, yang terdengar hanya suara Harry mengunyah.

Ron mengelap keningnya.

"Boleh aku ke toilet sekarang?" tanyanya.

…

"Kau belum membuka hadiah natal dariku, Draco?" sebenarnya ia malas sekali menanyakan hal ini, tapi dari sikap anaknya itu. Ia tahu kalau hadiahnya belum dibukanya. Draco menanyakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Potter bisa sampai ke Malfoy Manor. Ia tidak akan menjawabnya sampai anaknya itu membuka kado yang ia berikan padanya tadi pagi.

Draco yang ada di ruangan Snape sedang meminum teh melirik kearah Severus, "Ah…iya… aku belum membukanya, aneh sekali… ada apa Sev? Bukankah nantinya kau ke rumah kami?"

"Aku ingin kau membukanya saat kau sendiri." Ucapnya datar.

"Hm? Kenapa? Tidak biasanya?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Huh…"

"Draco!"

"Iya…iya Sev. Aku tidak mengerti apa isi kado itu? Apakah itu sesuatu yang dibenci kedua orang tuaku?"

Severus menjawabnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baik! Aku akan membukanya." Ia melirik ke arah jam, "Rasanya aku harus pergi Sev, aku harus ke rumah Vincent. Kami akan mengadakan pesta disana."

"Katakan pada ayahmu, aku akan datang nanti malam."

"Di rumah? Pertemuan Death Eater? Pantas saja, kami tidak boleh ada di Manor…"

"Hm…"

Draco mendekati perapian dan sudah menggenggam bubuk Floo. Saat tiba-tiba Severus memanggilnya kembali, "Jangan lupa, kadonya…harus kau buka sendirian. Atau kalau tidak ia akan hancur dengan sendirinya."

"Hm?" Malfoy menghela napasnya, "Sepenting apa sih, isinya. Aku jadi ingin tahu." Ia melempar bubuk Floo setelah mengucapkan 'Diagon Alley'.

…

Ketika sampai di Malfoy Manor, kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di dalam rumahnya. Ia bertanya pada Knobby –House Elf-nya yang lain, dan ia mengetahui kalau ternyata kedua orang tuanya memang pergi ke Crystal-Palace. Tidak biasanya mereka berdua pada waktu yang lama dihari natal seperti ini. Apakah mereka berdua tahu kalau orang yang datang ke Manor adalah Harry, ehem..Potter? bukankah orang yang menerobos Manor adalah Pansy? Ah…Potter juga ya… semoga karena ada dua orang yang menerobos ke Crystal Palace, maka ayah akan berpikir kalau itu Vincent dan Greg. Semoga..

Draco menghembuskan napasnya, sepertinya ia harus meminta untuk mempertebal pertahanan Manor pada ayahnya. Khusunya di Crystal Palace, ia sendiri bingung kenapa Potter bisa memiliki foto…erm…Enchanted Portkey, untuk ke Crystal Palace? Dirinya sendiri saja harus berjalan dari Manor untuk ke tempat itu.

Tapi…kalau ia meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk memperkuat pertahanan Malfoy Manor, Potter tidak akan pernah ke Crystal Palace lagi. Setidaknya kemungkinan rivalnya untuk berada di Crystal Palace masih ada kalau mengingat Potter menyimpan foto itu, terlebih lagi Crystal Palace adalah tempat yang indah, Potter adalah seorang Gryffindork dan hal yang paling utama, Potter adalah seorang Potter. Hm? Kenapa dirinya seperti menginginkan Si Potty itu untuk ke rumahnya? Seharusnya, ia tidak boleh berpikir kalau Potter ingin ke rumahnya, karena itu terlalu bahaya untuknya. Setidaknya ia akan babak belur Draco hajar.

Draco tertawa terhadap pemikirannya sendiri. Rasanya aneh kalau Draco lebih mementingkan keselamatan Draco dari pada upayanya untuk menangkap Potter dan membawanya ke kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun Dark Lord belum muncul, tapi jasanya dalam membawa Potter pasti akan diberi penghargaan yang sangat tinggi oleh para Death Eater maupun Dark Lord itu sendiri. Mungkin saja ia akan mendapatkan Dark Mark pada usia mudanya. Terlebih lagi Dark Mark adalah hal yang ia inginkan semenjak dulu. Baginya itu adalah hal yang membanggakan. Untuk menjadi Death Eater dan menghapus –Muggle-thing- didunia sihir.

Termasuk Half-Blood, Potter. Ia tahu kalau ibunya The Boy Who Lived adalah seorang Mudblood. Kalau Dark Lord berkuasa di dunia sihir maka ia akan dihapus dari dunia sihir. Ah…tidak, sebelum Dark Lord berkuasa ia memang harus dibunuh. Entah kapan rasanya perasaan ini pernah muncul. Bagaimanakah dunia ini tanpa adanya Potter ya? Seandainya saja Potter sudah mati saat Dark Lord membunuhnya dulu, akan seperti apa ya hidupnya?

Hidupnya tanpa Potter?

Pasti akan menyenangkan, ia akan jadi nomor satu di Hogwarts. Tidak ada Potter, dan tidak akan ada Mudblood Granger… dan tidak akan ada pertarungan di lapangan Quidditch. Tidak perlu mati-matian berlatih. Tidak perlu mati-matian belajar untuk mengalahkan Trio Golden. Tidak perlu berusaha untuk selalu membuat masalah untuk Potter. Tidak mengejeknya, tidak memukulnya, tidak memakinya, dan tidak mengerjainya.

Tidak melihat wajahnya, tidak melihat matanya, dan tidak melihat senyumnya…

itu rasanya seperti apa?

Draco setengah berlari ke kamarnya dan saat itu adalah waktunya yang tepat baginya untuk membuka kado. Kado yang dibungkus dengan sampul berwarna perak, polos tanpa tulisan apapun kecuali 'untuk Draco'. Sesaat ia menyentuh kado itu, bungkusnya berubah menjadi warna hijau. Warna Slytherin kesukaannya.

Di dalamnya ada tiga lembar kertas, yang pertama dibukanya adalah Howler yang berada diatas kertas lainnya. Howler? Kenapa Severus memberinya Howler? Sesaat ia membukanya, Howler itu berteriak:

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! KAU HARUS MEMBUKA SURATMU INI DISAAT KAU SENDIRI! KALAU SAMPAI ORANG LAIN TAHU, KAU AKAN AKU BENCI! DIRIMU YANG DEWASA PASTI JAUH LEBIH PINTAR KAN! KU YAKINKAN, KAU AKAN BERSEDIH ATAU…EEERRR MARAH ATAU KEBINGUNGAN SAAT MEMBACA SURAT INI! ASAL KAU TAHU, AKU JUGA KEBINGUNGAN KARENA SEV MEMAKSA, HARUS MENULIS SURAT INI PADA DIRIKU SENDIRI! SEMUA INI TENTANG KAU DAN…, AH! SEV SEHARUSNYA MENULISKAN 'THE BOY WHO LIVED'! AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU ….. TERNYATA ADALAH THE BOY WHO LIVED. POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MEMBACA SENDIRI! DAN PERCAYALAH, SURAT INI DARI DIRIMU SENDIRI. TERTANDA –DRACO MALFOY 7 TAHUN-"

Draco mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali melihat Howler dihadapannya itu membakar dirinya sendiri. Suara yang…seperti miliknya, hanya lebih muda dan lebih tinggi dari dirinya yang sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia pernah membuat Howler seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia mengatakan kata 'Sev' kemungkinan besar yang dimaksud adalah Severus. Kenapa juga Severus menyuruh diriku sendiri mengirim surat untukku dimasa depan? Atau kah terjadi sesuatu denganku dimasa lampau? Pikir Draco.

Ia tidak melewatkan ada saat dimana Howler itu seperti berbicara tapi tak bersuara, 'semua ini tentang kau dan….', kemudian 'the boy who lived'… ia bingung apa hubungan antara dirinya dengan Harry Potter, karena The boy who lived yang dimaksud ini pastilah Potter. Apa maksudnya dirinya dan Potter?

Apakah ini akan menjawab pertanyaan kenapa Potter bisa memiliki Enchanted Portkey Crystal Palace. ia terdiam kemudian ia kembali mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam kado. Ia menemukan ada foto yang sama dengan milik Potter, dan saat ia balik, Enchanted Portkey itu bertuliskan:

Untuk Draco dimasa depan.

Panggil namanya Draco yang sudah dewasa, nanti kau dan …. akan bertemu di Crystal Palace ini. Eh… tapi kau harus melakukan hal ini pada tanggal 1 Agustus 1997 yaaa… kau ingat, itu satu hari setelah ulang tahunnya. Mungkin tidak akan kau ingat. Tapi 10 tahun lagi itu memang sangat lama. Tapi tidak apa-apa kalian pasti akan bertemu. Kata Sev. Akan lebih baik kalau aku bertemu dia saat aku dewasa…apa ya..entahlah sev membingungkan.

Dari Draco 7 tahun.

Jantungnya seperti dicekik, sakit. Ia kesulitan bernapas, tapi seorang Malfoy sudah diajarkan untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini semenjak ia kecil. Ia menarik napas panjang dan kemudian, "Knobby."

Muncul Elf yang mirip sekali dengan Dobby, perbedaannya hanya ada pada ukuran hidung dan tubuh mereka, "Iya Tuan Muda Draco?"

"Dengar kan, aku…" Draco memberi perintah pada Knobby agar dirinya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya sampai ia keluar dari kamar. Kalau orang tuanya mencarinya, katakan ia sedang menyiapkan dirinya untuk pesta di rumah Vincent nantinya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Elf itu mengangguk dan menghilang.

Dihadapannya ada dua lembar kertas yang terlihat usang. Kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan anak kecil. Ia membacanya perlahan-lahan. Awalnya ia tertawa, karena menurutnya hal itu mustahil. Severus seperti ingin mengerjainya, ia dan Potter sahabat kecil? jangan bermimpi!

Setelah ia membacanya, hatinya seperti berbicara. Ia marah, marah yang luar biasa. Walaupun ia tidak berteriak tapi wajahnya, andaikan ada orang lain yang melihatnya, mereka akan tahu kalau ia benar-benar marah besar. Kemudian didalam surat itu mengatakan kalau ia menggambar sesuatu didalam kertas. Ia mengambil kertas lainnya, dan ada seorang anak kecil dengan rambut ditarik kebelakang. Gambar ini bergerak, ia seperti sedang tertawa dengan seseorang, tapi digambar itu hanya ada dirinya. dirinya yang tersenyum.

"Huh…hahahahaha…ternyata gambarku sekarang tidak ada bedanya saat aku kecil dulu." Dan terdiam. Karena tanpa ia sadari ia mengakui kalau tulisan itu memang miliknya. Dikertas kecil itu pun ada tulisan yang sepertinya bukan miliknya:

'Draco, aku memberikanmu ingatanku…kau bisa lihat ada tabung kaca kecil yang didalamnya terdapat ingatanku tentang gambarmu dan saat dirimu menulis surat itu. Surat ini kau tulis untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa yang ada didalamnya adalah apa yang kau rasakan.'

Draco mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kadonya, ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang janggal, ia mengucapkan 'Alohomora' dan ada bunyi 'klik'. Ternyata ada ruang kecil dibalik kado itu. Pantas saja, kadonya besar tapi kenapa dalamnya hanya berisi kertas. Ternyata ada ruang kecil tersembunyi. Ia akan melihatnya nanti, setelah ia melanjukan membaca suratnya itu.

Tangannya gemetar saat ia membaca surat itu. Perasaan yang muncul sangat menyakitkan, lagi menyedihkan. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Ia seorang Draco Malfoy, menangis saat membaca surat dari dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu.

Potter!

Ia harus berbicara dengan Potter!

…

3 January 1995

Pagi itu, Draco terburu-buru menjelajahi seluruh Hogwarts hanya untuk mencari Harry James Potter. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Potter sedang berbincang dengan Cedric Diggory. Ia bingung, bukankah Diggory itu adalah saingannya dalam pertandingan Triwizard? Apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya berdua saja seperti itu di jembatan ini?

Ia melihat Hufflepoop-Diggory itu membisikan sesuatu padanya. Tidak kah jarak mereka berdua terlalu dekat? Tanpa ia sadari Draco menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tidak suka apa yang ia lihat. Potter bisa seakrab itu dengan saingannya, tapi tidak dengan dirinya?

Akhirnya Diggory pergi dan Draco bertambah kesal, karena Potter tersenyum padanya. Kau tersenyum selembut itu pada sainganmu tapi tidak padaku, Potter? Kau ini pemilih sekali? Atau ia yang istimewa dan aku ini sampah? Pemikirannya itu membuat Draco merasa perutnya melilit dan napasnya sedikit tersengal, serta wajahnya berwarna kemerahan.

Draco menghampirinya, dan mereka beradu mulut seperti biasanya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan 'Hei, Potter! Kau tahu alasan kenapa kau memiliki foto itu? Aku tahu…aku akan memberitahumu, dan kuharap kau mempercayaiku.' Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya. Rasanya ia mengharapkan kalau mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tapi tidak. Malfoy tidak akan menghancurkan hidupnya hanya demi Harry Potter dan sepotong masa kecilnya yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ingat.

Berteman dengan Potter? Kedengarannya saja sudah seperti lelucon. Apalagi kalau ia benar-benar berteman dengan Potter. Mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkannya, berteman dengan Potter dan memberikan Potter pada ayahnya. Iya, ayahnya. Ia harus mampu membuktikan bahwa ia lebih baik dari Potter.

"Seperti perempuan. Kau seperti perempuan Potter. Panik… seperti aku akan melakukan suatu hal padamu." Dan ia melepaskan genggamannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa sa-"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Harry setengah berlari setelah ia lepas dari Draco. Melihat punggung Harry yang membelakanginya. Ia tertegun.

Draco melihatnya pergi darinya, ia panik dan berusaha mengejar Harry tapi-tapi…apalagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghentikan Harry, untuk membuat rivalnya itu kembali menatapnya dengan mata itu dan untuk mengalihkan dunianya pada dirinya. dan untuk…untuk apa? Kembali berteman dengannya? Kembali bersama dengannya? Untuk apa? Bahkan pertemanan mereka yang ia sangat rindukan itu tidak dapat ia ingat. Lalu untuk apa?

Bibirnya luka, dan darah mengalir.

Ia tanpa disadarinya menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Bahkan rasa sakitnya tidak mampu menutupi rasa rindunya pada Harry.

Untuk apa?

Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

….

5 January 1995

Akhirnya pertandingan kedua Triwizard akan diselenggarakan. Mereka harus mengambil 'hal yang dicuri oleh para putri duyung' dari Danau Hitam. Para Weasley sudah memulai memasang taruhan untuk meramaikan perlombaan. Tentu ia mendukung Krum, mana mungkin dihadapan Weasels ia akan bertaruh untuk Harry. Apalagi si Diggory. Hanya memikirkan dirinya bertaruh untuk si laki-laki yang berwajah vampir saja ia sudah muak.

Pertandingan sudah hampir selesai, tapi Harry belum juga muncul. Tiga juara lainnya sudah muncul. Ketiganya kecuali anak perempuan dari Beauxbaton tidak berhasil membawa kekasihnya. Well, Draco pikir itu kekasihnya. Lihat saja, Diggory dengan anak Ravenclaw itu, si Krum dan si Mud-errr-Granger itu. Ia penasaran, kenapa Potter lama sekali.

Draco melirik ditempat penonton, seluruh gadis Gryffindork, sampai dengan Slytherin ada. Lalu siapa yang Harry kencani? Muggle kah? Ia tertawa kecil, dan tidak menghiraukan perutnya yang mulai terasa seperti dijepit oleh sesuatu. Harry yang pemikirannya itu selevel dengan balita! Mana mengerti ia soal 'bercinta'- lupakan itu. Bahkan Draco berani bertaruh kalau Harry belum pernah berciuman.

Hahahahahahahaha… tawa Draco yang diiringi dengan tawa anak-anak Slytherin disampingnya; Vincent, Greg, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Theodore, dan lainnya, akhirnya membeku saat Weasley dan anak –perempuan-MerlinKnows- muncul kepermukaan yang kemudian di sambut suka ria karena Harry meloncat ke permukaan.

Ah… ia tertawa… ia tertawa, ia tahu apa yang mulutnya lakukan adalah I'm-f*cking-laughing bersama dengan teman-temannya dan bersikap kalau ia sedih kenapa Harry tidak usah muncul saja lagi dari dalam danau. Ia tertawa, tapi ia tahu ia sedang bersedih, melihat Weasley yang seharusnya dicari olehnya…diantara seluruh orang yang dibawa oleh pasangan lainnya. Ia tahu tidak mungkin tugas dari lomba yang kedua ini 'mencari kekasih' melainkan 'orang yang berharga' karena nampaknya Granger tugas Krum, maka Weasley adalah tugas Harry. Hatinya sakit… tapi ia menolak pemikirannya yang membisikinya sesuatu.

Kenapa bukan aku?

…

….., 1995

Dihari yang tidak pernah Draco ingat tanggalnya. Hari yang mendung, Ayahnya pun duduk dikursinya dengan tenang, sambil melihat pertandingan Triwizard yang terakhir. Death Eater, hanya berkumpul sekali itu pada hari natal. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada pergerakan lainnya. Bahkan sepertinya ayahnya sendiripun tidak tahu. Ia duduk dibangku penonton. Bersorak ria, meneriakkan nama Krum.

Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi memikirkan Potter adalah sahabat kecilnya. Janjinya pada Potter itu tidak akan berlaku. Janji disebut janji karena kedua pihak-atau salah satunya mengingat ada janji itu. Tapi baik ia maupun Potter, keduanya tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Jadi itu bukanlah janji dan tidak perlu ditepati.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya, dan seorang Malfoy akan tetap menjadi Malfoy. Sikap Potter padanya pun tidak ada yang berubah. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini rasanya mereka jarang bertengkar, karena Potter selalu menghindarinya. Tidak hanya Potter yang menghindarinya, tapi ia pun menghindari Potter. Rasanya hatinya masih sakit, rasa yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

Perlombaan dimulai dan seluruh anak berlari memasuki labirin. Ia tidak berharap Potter akan menang –karena ia bertaruh untuk Krum-, tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia berharap agar Potter selamat. Ia selamat, agar ia bisa mengalahkannya atau mengejeknya karena kalah, keesokan harinya. Maka, Potter harus selamat.

Beberapa lama kemudian ada kembang api yang muncul keatas. Pertanda ada seseorang yang sepertinya telah menyerah. Ia harap itu Potter, karena itu artinya Potter kalah dan Potter….erm..selamat. Tapi yang muncul adalah si anak perempuan Delacour itu. Draco tahu anak itu bernama Fleur Delacour setelah ia melihat anak gadis itu menciumi Potter. Mau-maunya ia menciumi pipi Potter di depan umum. Menjijikan.

Setelah itu, diumumkan kalau Krum tersingkir. Ia kesal, karena Potter tidak juga kalah. Sepertinya Hogwarts akan menang dan ia harus membayar kekalahannya. Setidaknya harapannya terakhirnya adalah di hufflepoop itu yang mengalahkan Potter. Potter dan kesombongannya itu.

Agak lama, kami menunggu mereka berdua untuk muncul dan Potter akhirnya muncul membawa Diggory yang sepertinya pingsan. Semua orang bersorak gembira, dan Draco hanya terdiam, karena Potter sudah muncul. Tapi ia tertegun. Kenapa Potter berteriak-teriak seperti itu dihadapan Diggory?

Karena mereka bekerja sama?

Ataukah selama pertandingan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Draco merinding dan kesal sendiri terhadap pemikirannya. Ia menatap Potter yang sepertinya sedang… menangis? Kenapa Potter menangis?

Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar seorang anak perempuan berteriak dan Potter menangis karena Diggory meninggal. Diggory meninggal dan Potter menangis. Potter menangis, karena saingannya meninggal.

Seluruh anak berlari masuk ke dalam Kastil dan Draco berjalan perlahan. Ia ingin berbalik dan mencari Potter. Apakah Potter baik-baik saja? apa yang terjadi pada Potter? Apakah ia sakit? Siapa yang membunuh Diggory? Apakah ia tidak sengaja membunuh Diggory lalu kemudian ia bersedih? Kenapa menangis! Kau kenapa Potter!

Semuanya terjawab ketika ada bisik-bisik bahwa You-Know-Who telah kembali. Potter melawannya, dan Diggory mati dihadapannya. Malam itu, saat semuanya ribut karena peristiwa itu, Owl milik Draco membawakannya surat. Surat dari ayahnya. Hanya ada satu kalimat. 'Our Lord Back'. Bahkan tanpa memperhatikan grammar yang digunakannya.

Ia bingung, ia harus senang atau ikutan sedih untuk Potter. Tapi ia tahu, malam itu rasanya ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat lagi. Maka saat ia tidur, ia menggunakan tongkat sihirnya.

Keesokan harinya, Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa Cedric Diggory meninggal. Meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Voldemort dan Kementerian tidak ingin hal ini diketahui oleh murid-murid Hogwarts. Draco melihat sepintas wajah Potter yang masih muram. Ia tidak bisa mendekati Potter karena sahabat yang over protective selalu ada disampingnya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi ia sendiri paham karena ia bukan siapapun. Ah…tidak, begitu pikir Draco. Seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy adalah rivalnya. Bukankah ada yang mengatakan kalau 'kau harus selalu mencintai musuhmu'? benar itu yang harus dilakukan Potter terhadapnya. Ia akan ada didalam hidup Potter sebagai saingannya dan orang yang dibencinya. Terdengar sedih memang, tapi begitulah hidup. Dan hidup ini berbicara tentang pilihannya. Draco memilih untuk hidup sebagai Draco Lucius Malfoy. Seorang Malfoy.

Hei Potter, aku memilih hidup sebagai rivalmu dan orang yang kau benci.

Begitulah.

Draco berjalan dengan menatap punggung Potter yang seperti biasanya di iringi oleh kedua sahabat baiknya. Kalau, kalau Draco bukanlah seorang Malfoy, mungkinkah ia akan ada disamping Potter seperti kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi sekali lagi Draco memilih untuk menjadi orang yang dibenci oleh Potter dan diam-diam dalam hatinya yang kecil serta penakut itu ia mengakui kalau ia menginginkan agar setidaknya, sama seperti Diggory saat ia mati nanti… Potter akan menangis untuknya.

Tapi itu…tidak mungkin kan? Potter menangis untuknya? Hahahahaha benar-benar sebuah lelucon yang tidak lucu, Draco tertawa kecil dan akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Potter. Ia terhenti, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Potter sekali lagi. Kau tahu Potter ini hanya rahasia antara aku dan diriku yang saat itu masih kecil, hanya kami berdua saja (walaupun sepertinya Severus tahu-tidak masalah juga- mari kita anggap ia tidak tahu).

Aku akan menjaga janjiku padamu, sekalipun kau tidak akan pernah tahu.

Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy saat kecil.

Sahabatmu.

Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy yang saat ini.

Rivalmu.

Yang mana saja boleh, karena…dua-duanya memiliki peran penting, bukan? Untukmu. Kulakukan hanya untukmu.

Draco tersenyum dan akhirnya berpaling dari Potter. Ia berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin dibawah tanah. Sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap menjadi Slytherin dan Potter adalah Gryffindor. Mereka tidak mungkin berteman saat ini. Tapi asal kau tahu saja Potter kalau aku:

Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu.

Walaupun kau tidak akan pernah tahu.

…

1 September 1995

Voldemort kembali dan membunuh atau menyiksa seseorang lagi. Piala Dunia Quidditch. Tournament Triwizard. Hermione dan Ron yang nampak sedih setelah mereka berubah kembali menjadi diri mereka sendiri di dalam Great Hall. Mayat Cedric Diggory yang mati terkapar dihadapannya. Tangisannya, upacara kematian Diggory. Si kembar Weasley yang tertawa dengan gembira karena Harry memberikan mereka uang hadiah Triwizardnya.

Dan terkadang ia bermimpi tentang seseorang yang membisikinya dimalam hari. Saat mimpi-mimpi itu datang, dan ia tidak dapat menghentikannya. Rasa sedihnya, pahitnya. Ia sendirian diantara sebuah keluarga yang mengaku saudaranya tapi membencinya setengah mati.

Seseorang yang menenangkan dikala sedihnya. Saat Cedric mati, saat ia kira ia tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa bermimpi tentang kematian itu. Diantara sayup-sayup udara yang dingin, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang membisikinya, 'kau akan baik-baik saja.' katanya, 'aku akan menjagamu.' Janjinya, 'Jadi, kumohon…jangan bersedih lagi, Harry' pintanya.

Mungkin ini semua ulah Dementor yang sering sekali mengambil kenangan bahagianya. Sama seperti pertamakali ditahun ketiga ketika Dementor menghisap kebahagiannya, ia bisa mendengar teriakan ibunya. Itu seperti mimpi buruknya. Musim panas lalu saat Dementor menyerangnya dan Dudley di dunia Muggle, ia bisa mengingat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sedih. Suara anak kecil yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Seperti ia tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Selain itu entah kenapa, rasanya setiap kali mengingat suara anak laki-laki itu ia…mengingat Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, yang sepertinya adalah temannya saat ia kecil dan karena mereka ketahuan berteman lalu mereka berdua di obliviate. Setidaknya begitu kata Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Snape.

Mereka adalah teman. Draco, Malfoy, ia bisa datang ke kamarku yang sempit karena aku 'memanggil'nya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan maksud 'memanggilnya'. Prof. Snape juga mengatakan kalau saat itu Draco 'membutuh'kan seseorang dan Harry 'memanggil'nya maka sihir diantara mereka yang kuatlah yang mengikat mereka.

Ikatan itu seperti tikus yang membuat lubang di dinding tanpa merusakkan dinding itu. Ia membuat lubang yang mustahil ada, tapi kenyataannya ada. Selain itu entah karena ada 'ikatan' antara darah Malfoy dan Potter yang tidak bisa dikatakan oleh Prof. Dumbledore, yang membuat mereka bisa saling memanggil. Prof. Dumbledore tidak bisa dengan pasti mengatakan bahwa Malfoy dan Potter memiliki ikatan darah atau apa. Tapi yang jelas, menurutnya… Ia dan Malfoy dari sekian banyak keluarga sihir dan anggota keluaga Malfoy/Potter, yang memiliki ikatan ini. Prof. Dumbledore menyebutnya ikatan sihir.

Ikatan langka yang tidak akan pernah putus dan akan selalu tarik menarik. Entah itu nantinya kami akan selalu bersama, atau kami akan saling membenci. Tapi yang jelas, kami tidak akan pernah saling 'melepas'kan satu sama lainnya. Karena kita memiliki ikatan aneh itu.

Buku sihir manapun tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan, dan masalah ikatan itu tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya kecuali Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Snape dan Prof. McGonagall. Ia tidak mengatakannya pada Hermione atau Ron. Ia sudah menganggapnya masalalu. Masalalu yang bahkan tidak bisa ia ingat.

Ingatannya semakin aneh dan ia takut dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya. Saat itu, saat Cedric meninggal dan Voldemort berduel dengannya. Malam itu, ia sedih dan meminta agar teman-temannya menjauhinya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, dan malam terasa sangat dingin. Ingatannya yang melayang pada Draco Malfoy membuatnya kesal dan pada saat yang sama ia merindukannya.

Terakhir kali mereka bertengkar adalah saat ia mengatainya dengan Cedric. Mereka tetap bertengkar setelahnya, tapi rasanya hampa. Mereka bertengkar tapi mereka tidak ingin bertengkar. Rasanya seperti itu. Kami seperti pura-pura bertengkar. Ia mengingat, senyum Draco –sejak kapan jadi Draco?- yang laki-laki berambut pirang itu lemparkan pada teman-temannya. Kalau kenyataannya mereka memang berteman, lalu ia tersenyum dan hanya untuknya… rasanya itu…seperti apa? Apakah dulu ia selalu tersenyum? Apakah saat mereka berteman, Draco bahagia.

Harry ingin sekali tahu mengenai mereka berdua, tapi pada saat yang sama ia takut pada keinginan itu. Jantungnya selalu berdebar, saat Draco dekat dengannya. Ia selalu berusaha menutupinya dengan kebenciannya. Terkadang ia sudah tidak tahan dan memilih untuk pergi atau tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi setelahnya ia pasti akan merindukannya.

Ia takut kalau mereka berbicara, mereka kembali berteman, dan perasaannya ini berkembang. Maka kata 'berteman' itu tidak akan pernah ada. Harry terlalu takut kehilangan teman-temannya. Ia terlalu takut, ia akan jatuh hati pada Draco kemudian kehilangan dirinya. Oleh karenanya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak dekat dengannya.

Terimakasih kepada Dementor dimusim panas, ingatannya yang ia anggap hanya mimpi. Mulai ia percayai. Malam itu, ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Awalnya ia memeluk tubuh Harry dari belakang. Harry yang tidak bisa tidur tapi sudah menutup matanya merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Sepertinya hal itu pernah terjadi, dan ia tidak mengelaknya.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapkan Harry pada dirinya dan kemudian memeluknya. Harry tahu ia laki-laki, karena ia membisikinya. Disaat tengah malam Harry terbangun karena mimpi buruknya, laki-laki itu berkata 'kau tidak apa-apa Harry? Apakau mimpi buruk' Harry hanya ingat ia mengangguk. Wajah samar (karena dirinya tidak memakai kacamata) yang terlihat sangat pucat itu nampak khawatir. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja orang itu khawatir.

Setelah itu orang itu kembali berbisik padanya, 'Kau ingin sesuatu, Harry?' dan ia pun ingat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu orang itu berkata lagi, 'Kalau begitu tidurlah, pagi masih jauh.' Harry terdiam dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. ia tidak ingat ia mengatakannya atau tidak tapi yang jelas, seperti mengerti orang itu memeluknya, 'Aku akan menemanimu dan menjagamu. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur maka aku akan disampingmu. Katakan apa yang kau mau?' tanyanya.

Harry kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Aku ingin tidur, tapi aku tidak bisa.' Sepertinya ia membisikkan hal itu.

Orang itu menggangguk, 'Aku tahu apa yang kurang, Harry…' orang itu terdiam sejenak, 'Ibuku selalu melakukan sesuatu padaku, kalau aku tidak bisa tidur.'

Harry sepertinya berkata 'Apa?'

'Jangan kau tertawakan,' katanya lagi. Orang itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Harry dan Harry tidak keberatan karena rasanya hangat. Ia seperti mengenal pelukan ini, atau mengenal cara orang ini memeluknya.

Kepala Harry mengangguk dua kali.

'Ibuku selalu mencium dahiku sebelum aku tidur, jadi maukah kau…errr…mencium dahiku.'

Saat itu Harry tertawa, bukan karena hal itu lucu atau menggelikan tapi karena 'Aku bingung siapa yang ingin tidur, dan siapa yang dicium.' Tawanya itu membuat orang disamping tersenyum. Walaupun samar-samar Harry tahu laki-laki disampingnya itu tersenyum. 'Aku akan menciummu.'

Laki-laki itu tertegun. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat pucat lagi, merona memerah. 'Mak-maksudmu, Ha-Harry.'

'Di dahimu.'

'Ohh…'

'Kau kecewa?'

'Aku? Ah tidak! Mana mungkin aku ke-ce…er… sedikit.' Katanya jujur.

Harry kembali tertawa. Aneh sekali, harusnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyedihkan. Seseorang mati dihadapannya karena dirinya lemah. Karena ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun maka orang itu mati. Berapa banyak orang lagi yang akan mati?

Laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya menyentuh pipinya. Sepertinya ia menangis, dan ia dipeluk erat oleh orang itu.

'Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Semua itu bukan salahmu. Vo-voldemort lah yang bertanggung jawab Harry. Huff-Diggory tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga kan?' ia mengangguk. Ia mengingat wajah Diggory yang memintanya untuk membawa mayatnya pada ayahnya.

Ia menangis dipelukan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia memanggil dirinya Harry dan Harry sangat mengenal suara itu. Mungkinkah temannya? Yang pasti ia bukan Ron.

'Kau sudah tenang Harry?' tanyanya, dan saat itu Harry hanya mengangguk. Ia memegang kepala Harry dengan kedua tangannya, 'Aku akan mencium dahimu sama seperti ibuku kepadaku. Agar kau bisa tidur dengan lelap. Agar kau tidak merasa sendirian dalam tidurmu.'

'Aku kan tidak sendiri saat ini.'

Orang itu tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium dahinya.

Harry menempelkan dahinya pada dada orang itu, detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Mungkin kah gugup didekat Harry. Ia tersenyum, karena detak jantungnya pun sama cepatnya dengan orang itu. Tangannya menggapai pinggang orang itu, dan orang itu pun melingkarkan tangannya pada punggungnya.

Sayup-sayup saat ia sebelum tidur ia mendengar perkataan yang seperti sihir. Sihir yang membuatnya tidur dengan lelap malam itu.

'Harry aku menyayangimu, jadi jangan bersedih. Harry kau tidak salah, dan apapun yang kau lakukan kau tidak akan pernah salah bagiku, maka dari itu kau jangan bersedih. Harry aku akan menjagamu, walaupun itu dari kejauhan, jadi jangan bersedih. Harry kau harus kuat, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan atau tanpa sepengetahuanmu.'

Harry mengangguk dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, sehingga wajah mereka bertemu. Dahi orang itu terlalu jauh. Maka ia menyentuh hidungnya dan sedikit bagian bibirnya dengan bibir Harry yang dingin. Sepertinya orang itu terkejut, tapi Harry tidak ambil pusing.

Ia kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dada orang itu, dan mulai tertidur.

'Good Night, Draco'

Ada 15 detik sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab,

'Hm… Nite Love.'

…

'Nite Love'

Harry tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, di kompartemen. Seingatnya sebelumnya ia terbangun juga karena memimpikan Voldemort, tapi…tapi barusan ia..ia..

"Kau kenapa Harry?" tanya Hermione panik.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bermimpi lagi, Harry?" tanya Ron.

Ia mengangguk dan kemudian menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya…bermimpi hal yang aneh."

Aneh, ia seperti tidur dengan Malfoy! Malfoy! Dan rasanya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Kau tahu Harry? Semenjak kau menghilang sikapmu sedikit aneh. Pasti ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dari kami ya?" tanya Hermione. Ia memang tajam.

Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jangan bohong, Harry!"

Ia menghela napasnya lagi, dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Kau…percaya kalau aku…berteman dengan Dra-Malfoy diam-diam?"

"Apa!"

"Harry! Mate! Kau dan Draco!"

"Percaya, Tidak?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

Harry menghela napasnya lagi, dan kali ini tertawa. Karena wajah teman-temannya ini aneh sekali. Ia tersenyum jahil, "Kalau kami berkencan, kau percaya? Kau tahu kan kami sudah jarang bertengkar? Itu karena kami sekarang sepasang kekasih!"

Wajah Hermione memucat dan Ron hampir pingsan.

"Hermione, kau punya ember tidak! Berita buruk! Berita buruk! Aku bisa sakit jantung ini!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Hentikan itu, Harry! Ron! Kalian tidak lucu!"

Kedua laki-laki dihadapannya tertawa. Ron terdiam saat Hermione ikut tertawa pada akhirnya.

"Kau tahu, Mate…kalau itu memang keputusanmu…" ia menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak akan keberatan, walaupun di 10 tahun awal kalian bersama, saat kami bertemu pasti kami akan melemparkan kutukan satu sama lain."

"Ron!" bentak Hermione, "Itu namanya Gay! Itu tidak normal Ron!"

Harry mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau menikah sesama itu buruk?"

"Eh?" Hermione terkejut.

"Pasti itu Muggle-thing ya?" tanya Ron. "Yah…memang tidak sedikit di keluarga penyihir yang Pure-Blood membenci Gay. Karena akan menghentikan keturunan dan tradisi 'keluarga' mereka bisa hancur karenanya. Tapi sebagian besar, kami tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya."

Hermione terdiam, "Harry… kau jangan-jangan serius?"

"Tidak! Kan aku bilang itu hanya seandainya saja!"

"Kau membayangkannya? Ewwww…" kata Ron setengah jijik.

"Ron! Mione! Hentikan!"

"Kau yang memulainya Harry."

Harry terdiam setengahnya karena marah dan setengahnya lagi karena ia bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan. Apakah ia akan menyapa Malfoy sambil berkata 'Hei, Mal-Draco terimakasih atas ketiga kadonya. Aku senang dulu waktu kecil-walau aku tidak bisa mengingatnya- kita berteman. Kalau sekarang bagaimana? Kau ingin kita berteman lagi?'

Mustahil, karena semakin dekat jaraknya dengan jarak Malfoy. Maka jantungnya akan berdetak dengan kencang. Ia akan malu, apalagi kalau mengingat mimpinya itu. Oh Merlin! Lebih baik ia bermimpi tentang Voldemort dari pada tentang Dra-Malfoy.

Kereta terhenti dan ia keluar dari kompartemen dengan pikiran setengah melayang. Hari sudah gelap dan ia lapar. Ia melihat Voldemort berdiri disamping kompartemen. Ia terkejut dan Dark Lord itu memutar kepalanya. Mereka saling menatap dan sekejap kemudian ia membuka matanya.

Ia masih ada didalam kompartemen.

…

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kereta. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berkata dibelakang mereka.

"Mengherankan kementerian masih membiarkan kau bebas, Potter!" Malfoy berjalan lebih cepat dibelakang mereka di iringi dengan Crabbe dengan Goyle. "Nikmati saja selagi kau bisa! Tak lama lagi kau akan mendekam di Azkaban."

Perkataannya ini membuatnya kesal. Moodnya yang buruk karena bermimpi tentang Voldemort membuatnya semakin buruk. Ia sudah tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan jantungnya lagi.

Harry maju kearah Malfoy seakan-akan ia hendak memukulnya namun dihentikan oleh Ron, dan Malfoy reflek mundur kebelakang. Ron tetap memegang tangannya.

Malfoy kembali berjalan, "Apa kataku! Dia gila!"

"Jauhi aku!" bentak Harry.

"Begitulah Malfoy," kata Ron, "Mau bagaimana lagi."

Harry berlepaskan genggaman Ron dan kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya kemudian membukanya dan tersenyum.

'Baiklah, Malfoy. Aku mengerti.'

…

2 Agustus 1987

"Aku siap, Ayah…Ibu…"

Draco menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk dengan secangkir tehnya. Setelah makan malam, begitu janji ayahnya pada Draco untuk meng-obliviate anaknya itu.

Narcissa yang melihat anaknya lemas seperti ini, jadi ikut-ikutan sedih. Ini keputusannya juga untuk mendukung suaminya memisahkan keduanya. Ia takut anaknya akan menjadi Gay. Keluarga Malfoy harus ada yang meneruskannya dan itu adalah Draco.

"Severus."

Kemudian Severus muncul dari belakang Draco.

"Kau sudah siap, Draco?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudnya, Ibu?"

Lucius tetap tidak bergeming dihadapan bukunya. Narcissa tersenyum, "Sev, yang akan meng-obliviate mu, sayang."

Wajah Draco memperlihatkan ekspresi kebingungan. Severus menyentuh punggungnya perlahan lalu mendorong masuk ke ruangan lainnya. Ia melihat wajah anak baptisnya, kedua mata abu-abunya bengkak. Ia tahu kalau anaknya ini baru saja menangis.

Draco duduk dikursi, "Kenapa kau Sev? Kau akan tetap meng-obliviate ku kan?" tanyanya dengan pedih.

"Iya…sayang sekali, Draco."

"Kenapa bukan ayah?"

"Ibumu yang memintaku untuk meng-obliviate-mu."

"Ibu?"

"Iya, Ibumu berkata padaku 'Sev, tolong Obliviate Draco…aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menahan tangis dihadapan ayahnya.' Begitulah."

"Aku tidak akan menangis! Aku adalah seorang Malfoy!"

"Matamu bengkak, Draco-" dan ia melihat Draco siap-siap untuk protes, "Kau ini setengah Black!"

"Aku…"

"Dan kau lihat sendiri kalau darah Black tidak sama dengan orang normal."

Draco menatap ayah baptisnya.

"Hish," Severus mendengus, "Ibumu ingin membiarkanmu menangis. Kau pasti sedih kan Draco?"

"Aku tidak akan menangis!"

"Dan aku sudah berjanji pada ibumu kalau aku tidak akan menceritakan apapun yang kau katakan padaku tentang anak itu." Severus hanya membuat-buat hal ini. tidak mungkin ia mengatakan tentang 'Arry' pada Lucius atau Cissy.

"Sevvie!"

"Aku bisa menambahkan Silencing Charm agar orang lain tidak bisa mendengar teriakanmu?"

Wajah Draco cemberut dan Severus mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Sev! Sev! Sev!" Draco berdiri mendekati Severus. Tangannya meremas celananya dengan sangat kuat. Keringat mengalir di dahinya dan mata sembabnya mulai berair kembali. Ia memohon pada ayahnya tanpa bersuara.

"Iya, Draco?"

"Aku tidak mau di Obliviet! Sev! Sev!" ia mulai menangis.

Severus merendahkan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan lututnya, agar ia seimbang dengan Draco. Tangannya mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Sevvie! Sevvie! Sev! Aku ingin tetap berteman dengan Arry!"

"Tidak bisa Draco." Ku mohon percayalah padaku, Draco.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" teriaknya, air matanya mengalir dan sepertinya ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghentikannya dalam waktu dekat, "Arrrrhhh! Huaaaa! Sev! Sev! Aku ingin berteman dengan Arry! Aku sayang padanya!"

"Iya-iya Draco!"

"Aku menyukainya, Sev! Aku menyukai Arry!"

"Iya…"

"Aku mohon! Sev!"

"Tidak bisa, Draco."

Draco menangis sambil menyebut nama Arry dan Severus bergantian. Ia sesekali memukul Severus ketika ayahnya itu mengatakan 'tidak'. Severus tidak melakukan apapun. Ia tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling disayanginya.

Anak kecil itu sesegukan dan kemudian mengusap-usap matanya. Ia menatap lekat Severus.

"Sev, aku berjanji padamu. Aku tidak akan nakal! Tidak akan pernah nakal!"

"Hm?"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah nakal, aku punya rencana!"

"Maksudmu, Draco?"

"Aku akan berpura-pura untuk kehilangan ingatan dan tidak lagi membahas soal Arry dihadapan ayah dan ibu. Aku akan menurut. Aku akan belajar dengan baik. Aku juga tidak akan bermanja-manja lagi, aku ju-"

Severus menyelanya, "Draco. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami."

"Seeeeev!" matanya mulai berair.

"Tidak bisa Draco…" katanya lirih.

"Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu, dan akan aku laporkan kalau…kalau ayah menjelekkanmu! Aku akan menjadi informanmu, Sev!"

Potions Master itu melirik Draco dan memutar bola matanya, 'Dasar Slytherin' pikirnya.

"Tidak Draco."

"Seeeeeevvvvv!"

Ia mulai kesal, karena anaknya satu ini sangat keras kepala, "Dengarkan aku! Aku melakukan ini tidak hanya untukmu! Tapi sebagian juga untuk Arry! Temanmu itu!" bentaknya, dan Draco terdiam. Apa yang dikatakannya memang kenyataan yang harus diketahui Draco.

"Untuk Arry?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan kalau sampai ia tahu ada darah Muggle didalam tubuhnya, Draco?"

Draco mengernyitkan alisnya, "Arry, half blood, Sev?" lalu wajahnya tersentak, "Jangan-jangan ia Mudblood?" katanya bernada horror.

"Hm…" Severus tahu benar kalau seorang Harry Potter adalah Half-Blood yang didalamnya mengalir darah Lily Evans (Ia tidak mau mengakui Potter). Gadis yang dan akan selalu ia cintai. Lily, "Arry seorang Half-Blood." Katanya datar, rasanya tidak ada masalah kalau saat ini Draco tahu Arry seorang Half-Blood. Toh nantinya ia akan di Obliviate.

"Memang apa yang akan ayah lakukan?"

"Melenyapkannya?"

Wajah Draco memucat, ia terkejut. Kalau sampai ayahnya membunuh sahabat baiknya. Ia…ia..ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi pada saat yang sama kalau ia dipaksa melupakan Arry. Ia..ia tidak ingin melupakan Arry.

"Tidak adakah cara lain, Sev?" wajahnya memohon, seperti seorang anak kecil yang tersesat ditengah kota.

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada, Draco. Kau harus di Obliviate." Wajah Draco kembali cemberut dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Draco-hadap sini!" anaknya itu menolaknya, "Draco! Dengar kan aku! Ini demi kepentingan mu dan Arry. Ini juga demi Arry, dan Arry..." severus menarik napasnya, "Dan Arry sudah di Obliviate, Ingat Draco. Ia melupakanmu."

Mata Draco terbelalak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Severus. "Arry sudah melupakanku? Arry tidak mengingatku? Walaupun saat ini aku menemuinya?"

"Iya Draco."

"Arry… tidak mengingatku?"

"Hm…"

"Aku…aku…bukan siapa-siapanya?"

"Dra-…"

"Aku…lenyap dari ingatannya?"

'Huuugggggghhhhh' Draco menarik napasnya dengan dalam. "Arry…" gumamnya…airmatanya kembali mengalir, "Arry! Sev! Arry!" ia mengusap-usap matanya, "Arry…!" tangisnya pecah.

Draco menangis memanggil-manggil nama Harry. Ia berteriak, dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Draco…"

"Arry! Aku tidak (huugghkksss)…mau! Arry! Arryy! Huaaaaa!"

Ia kembali menangis histeris sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Pedihnya mampu dirasakan oleh Severus, kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi. Siapa yang tidak sedih? Apalagi kalau kesempatan bertemu dengan orang yang benar-benar tepat untuk kita itu satu berbanding sepuluh, seratus bahkan ribuan.

Draco sesegukan, dan Severus mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Draco…"

"Seeevvvv…" suaranya serak karena teriakannya.

"Kau sudah memberikan kado untuk Ha-…erm..Arry?" Severus melihat anak itu mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tahu, ia mengambil kado itu dari Healer dan mengobliviate Healer itu agar tidak mengingat Draco. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mengirim surat untuk dirimu?"

"Untuk ku? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk dirimu dimasa depan, Draco dan juga gambar pertemanan kalian kalau perlu… kau bisa menggambarkan?"

Anak kecil disampingnya itu mengangguk, "Iya..aku bisa menggambar. Tapi nanti apakah tidak akan terlupakan olehku?" Draco belum tahu kalau nanti ketika ia di Obliviate maka, hal-hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Harry akan hilang, termasuk foto dan gambar-gambar Harry. Kalau gambar dan ingatan Draco bisa hilang, ingatan Severus tidak akan hilang kan?

"Ditambah dengan Howler?" usulnya, "Maka dirimu yang dewasa akan mempercayai surat darimu ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikan pada Draco dimasa depan nanti."

"Kapan itu, Sev?"

"Saat kalian berdua sudah siap."

"Hmn? Maksudnya?" Draco tidak sadar kalau hadiah darinya untuk Harry sudah dipegang oleh Severus.

Severus tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya, Draco?"

Anak kecil itu wajahnya tiba-tiba merona dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buat Howler, Surat dan Gambar untukmu dimasa depan."

"Ah, Sev! Aku sudah menitipkan foto dan rambut Arry pada Doubbie…"

"Tidak bisa, Draco. Nanti foto dan rambutnya akan hilang dari tangan Dobby. Panggil Dobby dan suruh ia mengembalikannya. Biar aku yang menyimpannya."

"Tapi nanti kan juga hilang…" ia mulai cemberut lagi.

"Ingatanku tidak akan hilang, Draco…"

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu Pensieve?" tanya Severus, dan Draco mengangguk, "Aku akan menaruh ingatanku untukmu."

"Tapi kau kan tidak melihat Arry?"

"Aku akan mengingatnya dari foto dan gambarmu Draco."

Draco kembali mengangguk dan ia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kalau begitu panggil, Dobby."

"Baik, Sev."

Anak kecil bernama Draco Lucius Malfoy itu tersenyum dengan lebar. 'Ini untuk Arry, pikirnya'

…

25 Desember 2010

Seorang anak kecil berlarian membawa sebuah kado berwarna kehijauan yang sedikit usang. Rambutnya pirang, matanya berwarna abu-abu dan wajahnya tirus. Ia disuruh ayahnya untu mengambil kado yang terletak di kamar ayahnya. Ia bingung dimana ayahnya menaruh hadiah untuknya. Ia tahu, ayahnya sengaja…karena setengah dari 'mengambil' kadonya itu adalah 'mencari' yang artinya suatu permainan. Ia memang baru berumur 4 tahun. Tapi ia suka sekali bermain 'mencari' dengan ayahnya.

"Father…Father! Lihat! Aku menemukan kadoku…! Tapi aku tidak bisa membukanya."

Ayahnya yang sedang membuatkan sarapan paginya itu, melirik kearahnya, "Scorpius! Itu milik ayah! Bukan yang itu…" ia melihat Scorpius cemberut dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Lihat Ayah! Kadomu itu berwarna Perak..." wajah anaknya itu semakin kesal, "Hish… kalau kau mau tahu saja… kadomu tiga kali lebih besar ukurannya dari kado ayah itu."

"Aku taruh kadomu ayah… akan aku cari kadoku! Aku belum lelah ayah!"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Scorpius oleh ayahnya itu pergi ke kamar ayahnya lagi untuk 'mencari' hadiahnya. Ayahnya menghembuskan napanya, 'Aku yakin ia pasti Slytherin' pikirnya.

Laki-laki yang berambut pirang dan panjang, serta diikat kebelakang dengan pita berwarna hitam itu mengambil kembali kado yang ditaruh dimeja oleh anaknya. Mata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca.

Ia menatap sendu kadonya itu, "Sudah 20 tahun lebih ternyata…aku membuat surat untukku sendiri." Ia menerawang ke langit-langit rumah yang sudah di ubah seperti turun salju perlahan. "Bagaimana kabarnya, ya…"

Ia membuka kado itu dan mengambil foto yang bertuliskan: 'Crystal Palace'.

"Scorpius! Scorpius! Kemari!" anaknya berteriak dari dalam menjawab panggilan ayahnya dengan membawa kado yang sangat besar.

"Apa ayah?"

"Mau pergi berjalan-jalan? Ke danau?"

"Ke danau? Dimana?"

"Erm…masih di wilayah Malfoy Manor. Tapi danau itu sangat indah dan ayah berjanji akan mengajakmu terbang dengan Jetbolt 2010."

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan ia tersenyum.

"Tempat apa itu ayah?"

"Tempat yang indah…yang pasti itu tempat yang hangat untuk mengingat masalalu…"

"Maksudnya?"

Ia hanya tersenyum pada anaknya.

…

2 Agustus 1987

Untuk Draco dimasa depan, (yang kuharap tetap tampan dan rambut pirangmu tetap indah)

Draco…erm…kau menyukai _, eh…_ adalah sahabatmu. Kau menyukainya…duh, diulang. Begini Draco yang dewasa. Kau punya teman namanya _ kata Sev. Aku harus memanggilnya 'the Boy Who Lived' ternyata namanya _ _, kau pasti sudah tahu saat dewasa, karena ia terkenal kan? Ia sahabat baikmu lho…kau memang baru mengehalnya erm…banyak hari, tapi kau menyayanginya.

Kalian berdua sudah di obliet saat kau membaca surat ini. kau menyukainya tidak Draco dewasa? Aku sangat menyukainya, ia manis. Sikapnya sangat polos dan….er..manis. pokoknya manis. Aku malu menulis ini. kau jangan tertawa Draco dewasa.

Ia selalu tinggal sendiri ditengah saudaranya, ia dibenci saudaranya. Dan kau tahu? Kau datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kau malah membuatnya menangis karena meninggalkannya. Kau membuatnya dipukuli oleh keluarganya karena menjahili sepupu gendutnya dan kau membuatnya…hampir mati, karena meninggalkannya.

Kau menyukainya, sangatttt menyukainya Draco…ia dan dirimu selalu saling mencium sebelum tidur…eh, di dahi. Itu karena kalian adalah keluarga. Keluarga kan saling mencintai, tapi ia juga temanmu (kau tahu tidak…mungkin kau…gay). Doubbie… tahu, tanya padanya.

Ermm…aku membuat gambar untukmu..tapi kata Sev, ketika kau melihatnya kau hanya akan sendiri. Tapi kau tidak akan sendiri, karena _ ada disana, ia tertawa bersamamu. Dan kau tersenyum padanya. Kalian saling menyayangi, dan aku juga sudah memberikanmu foto Crystal Palace, yang kuminta buatkan dari teman Lauren McNair, kau masih mengingatnya? Tidak juga tak apa, ia tidak penting. Yang penting hanya _, kalian akan bertemu saat kau menyebut namanya. Eh…itu kalau ia juga menyebut namanya. Katanya sev akan mengingatkannya. (Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya).

Ini bagian yang penting Draco! Kau harus me-lin-dunginya… menjaganya, eh..menemukannya dulu. Kata Sev kemungkinan kalian akan saling membenci..tapi tak apa kalian akan saling menyayangi lagi. Ia menyayangimu..hemhem…aku anak yang baik…asal kau tahu saja. apapun yang terjadi Draco, kau harus melindunginya…walaupun kata Sev mungkin diam-diam. Aku tulis tebal, agar kau ingat!

**Walaupun ia kalian bukan teman, kau harus melindunginya.**

**Walaupun erm..ia melupakanmu, kau akan mengingat dan melindunginya.**

**Walaupun ia tidak bisa menemukanmu, kau yang akan menemukannnya dan melindunginya.**

**Walaupun ia membencimu, kau akan selalu menyukainya dan melindunginya.**

**Walaupun kau melupakannya, kau harus mengingatnya, menyukainya dan melindunginya.**

**Draco ia ada dan hidup, walaupun kau tidak akan pernah tahu hal itu.**

**Kau menyukainya. Kau akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.**

**Aku berjanji, dengan janji seorang pria sejati. Kata sev aku terlalu kecil untuk membuat unbreackable voee**

Jaga janjimu laki-laki!

Dari Draco dimasa lalu.

P.S: kalau kau tidak bisa menemukannya, cari saja anak yang berambut hitam paling berantakan didunia sihir, bermata hijau cantik, berkacamata bulat, dan memiliki tanda petir di dahinya. Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan dengan tanda yang jelas seperti itu, artinya kau bodoh.

:p bye…

p.S.S: tolong temukan …aku begitu menyukainya dan jagalah ia, karena ia selalu kesepian dan aku bisa hadir padanya…karena…karena..hanya…err..karena…aku menyukainya.

* * *

END.

SELESAI…END! BYEEE! SELESAI!

Dipukuli rame-rame…udah lama namatinya, endingnya begini lagi… (yaa maap L) psikologi saya terganggu, jadi ficnya juga terganggu. Sebelum kita mengakhirnya, mari kita wawancarai tokoh disini satu persatu:

#Silakan memberikan tanggapannya wahai tokoh saya (minta dibakar JKR):

1. Draco: 'aku tokoh utama… kau lihat itu Potter! Aku tokoh utamanya! Aku mengalahkan Potter sekaligus Granger…muahahahahahaha…'

*Potter: Tetap saja ini tentang kau melindungi AKU. AKU!

2 Draco kecil: 'Tokoh utamanya aku… kau hanya sampingan yang muncul 2 chapter terakhir! Sadari itu! Kau itu sudah dewasa tapi kekanakan sekali, aku tidak mau tumbuh menjadi sepertimu.'

*perang apel antara Draco

3. Harry: aku tidak tahu kalau aku punya teman kecil, dan terlebih lagi…aku? Menyukai Draco…

*Author lari gara-gara di kejar-kejar Buckbeak dan Draco nyolak-nyolek? Potter.

4. Hermione n Ron: erm.. kita hanya peran pembantu? (H), kurasa iya…(R) dan muncul sebagai lelucon dan aku belum menyentuh Bar-errrrr…sakit hermione!

*Draco: bukankah kalian memang peran pembantu dari dulu ya? Smirk.

5. Severus: kenapa Lily dibawa2? Merlin, kami tidak pernah bermain Barbie! Kami bermain Hello kitty!

*dicatat-dicatat.

6. Albus: hahahahahahahahahaha (mendengar pernyataan Severus)

*….

7. Cedric: ah maaf, aku sedang syuting Twilight..maaf..maaf..

*Potter: kau dibunuh voldemort lalu berubah jadi vampire?

8. Ginny: Woi kok gueeeee kagak nongol…

*All: kita malah bingung kenapa kamu bisa nongol di comment kalau emang nggak nongol dicerita?

9. Scorpius: mukaku kelihatan nggak? Kan di film aku di edit. :(

*Author: ini fanfic isinya tulisan, Scorpius… #pukpuk.

10 Voldemort: (tertawa mendengar scorpius), hm…aku seharusnya muncul dan kemudian blablablabla…

*All: tertidur…

Special thanks to: **paradisea Rubra, Chachulie247…** :) maaf udah repot2 ngirim message.

All love to: **Shin Joo, Zayn Key, Ayashaa, , Ururubaek, Kyuubi Naru, Aoname, Kebab, Kyuu-chan, Sun Flowers, Oncean Fox, Uzumaki Naa-chan, Melbuble, Dedege, JN Malfoy, Ozapurplegirl, Ozapurplegirl,, Ozapurplegirl,** (sampai 3 kali, thanks ya… :D), M**iao-chan2, 989seohye, oni, Angel Muaffi, harriet, dlaco, kebab (lagi?), BerRyzal.**

Thanks to you all, silent reader, who you are that always waiting with great patience.

Semoga 17.000 an word ini membuat kalian tidak kesal…membacanya karena panjang sekaliiiiii…hehehehehehe...

P.S: Zayn, saya tidak bisa menyebut nama asli saya disini…hehehe..mungkin message? Dan terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini.

Terimakasih. :D


End file.
